Si yo hubiera
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: -- FiC tErMiNaDo/EpÍlOgO -- Una historia diferente. Un pequeño cambio en los hechos del pasado que altera completamente el futuro. Un enemigo con libre albedrío...todo esto y mas.. y los merodeadores dando vueltas por ahí.. Suena bien? es mejor!
1. Entre lo nuevo y lo conocido

Si yo hubiera  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
  
  
SÃ­, sÃ­, ya sÃ© que es el nombre de una pelÃ­cula, pero fue el mÃ¡s apto. Â¿Te imaginas quÃ© habrÃ­a pasado si Harry no hubiera nacido? Â¿Si Voldemort no hubiera matado a Lily y a James? Â¿Si ellos ni siquiera hubiesen sido novios? Yo sÃ­, y por eso escribÃ­ esta historia, donde por un cambio en un simple hecho del pasado, el futuro es completamente diferente.  
  
Ahora, sin mÃ¡s preÃ¡mbulos, "Si yo hubiera, o la historia de un futuro alternativo":  
  
CapÃ­tulo I:  
  
- Harriet, cariÃ±o, despierta - decÃ­a la voz de una mujer.  
  
- Ya voy mamÃ¡.  
  
- Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Harriet se desesperezÃ³ y se fue al baÃ±o. Era una chica de 15 aÃ±os, no muy alta, de piel pÃ¡lida, con los ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello castaÃ±o de su padre. Iba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicerÃ­a, aunque no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, especialmente por su director, Lucius Malfoy, y el hijo de Ã©ste, Draco, que era quien molestaba mÃ¡s insistentemente a Harriet.  
  
BajÃ³ las escaleras rÃ¡pidamente. Su padre la estaba esperando sentado frente a la mesa del comedor.  
  
- Hola papÃ¡.  
  
- Hola Harriet. Â¿Ya tienes todo listo?  
  
- SÃ­, aunque no quiero ir.  
  
- Tienes que, un mago que se respete no puede dejar de asistir - comentÃ³ indignada su madre.  
  
- Ohh Lily, tÃº y yo tambiÃ©n nos quejÃ¡bamos antes de ir al colegio.  
  
- No la defiendas Remus.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, tu mandas.  
  
Remus, el padre de Harriet, era algo pÃ¡lido y con el cabello y los ojos castaÃ±os. Siempre habÃ­a sido muy consentidor con su hija, excepto cuando su esposa se oponÃ­a. Lily, su madre, era blanca (N/A: quiero dejar claro que NO soy racista, pero asÃ­ son las descripciones que salen en los libros), con el cabello un color rojo encendido y unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
- Â¿Has sabido algo de James o Sirius? - preguntÃ³ Lily a su marido.  
  
- No, y es mejor asÃ­. Aunque me preocupo mucho por ellos, saben que no queremos problemas con... bueno, ya sabes con quien.  
  
- Me parece injusto lo que les estÃ¡n haciendo - dijo Harriet.  
  
- Â¡Harriet Marina Lupin! Â¿Acaso no te hemos enseÃ±ado a que no podemos quejarnos de esas cosas? - le reprochÃ³ su padre.  
  
- SÃ­,pero...  
  
- Â¡Pero nada! Ahora sube a buscar tus cosas, se nos estÃ¡ haciendo tarde.  
  
Harriet subiÃ³ molesta los escalones hasta su habitaciÃ³n. TomÃ³ su baÃºl y lo lanzÃ³ de una patada por las escaleras, estaba tan iracunda que no le importaba si se rompÃ­a algo.  
  
Ya en el andÃ©n 9 y 3/4, Harriet buscÃ³ un compartimiento vacÃ­o; no tenÃ­a muchos amigos y disfrutaba estar sola. De pronto se abriÃ³ la puerta y aparecieron sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Neville llevaba puesta la insignia de prefecto, cosa que a Harriet no le extraÃ±Ã³, dado que Neville siempre habÃ­a sido el mÃ¡s valiente y el mÃ¡s inteligente del grupo.  
  
- Hola chicos - los saludÃ³.  
  
- Hola Harriet - respondieron a coro, mientras tomaban asiento.  
  
- Â¿Han visto a Lavender?  
  
- Pues no, nosotros estuvimos buscÃ¡ndola y no apareciÃ³ por ninguna parte - respondiÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Es una lÃ¡stima que no acepten a los sangre sucia - dijo Harriet cambiando el tema -, Â¿verdad? SerÃ­amos mÃ¡s en el colegio y seguro serÃ­a mÃ¡s divertido.  
  
- SÃ­ - respondiÃ³ Neville -, pero ya conoces a Malfoy, no tolera a los hijos de muggles ni a los sangre mezclada.  
  
- Hablando de Malfoy, Â¿no han visto al idiota de Draco? - preguntÃ³ Harriet.  
  
- No, y que no se me aparezca al frente - contestÃ³ molesto Ron -, un insulto mÃ¡s contra mi familia y no respondo.  
  
- Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podemos vengarnos de Ã©l en el tren, con los dementores rondando por ahÃ­, me tienen harta.  
  
- Pero bueeeno, nos toca aguantarnos.  
  
El expreso arrancÃ³ y los paisajes fueron pasando rÃ¡pidamente. Cuando iban a mitad del recorrido, alguien abriÃ³ la puerta nuevamente. Era Draco Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, sus gorilas particulares. Todos los que estaban dentro del compartimiento los miraron con intenso odio.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieres Malfoy? - dijo Neville.  
  
- No es nada contigo Longbottom, simplemente querÃ­a preguntarle a Harriet como sigue su papi el licÃ¡ntropo - Crabbe y Goyle rieron ante el comentario de Malfoy.  
  
- Pues, fÃ­jate Draco que estÃ¡ perfectamente - era una mentira, dado que Remus, al ser un licÃ¡ntropo, tenÃ­a una salud muy precaria.  
  
- Â¿Satisfecho Malfoy? Ahora por favor retÃ­rate.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© Weasley? ParecÃ­a que ustedes la estaban pasando bien y queremos unirnos a la diversiÃ³n.  
  
- Draco querido, te recomiendo irte en este momento, aunque tu padre sea el seÃ±or director, tendrÃ¡ que creerle a dos prefectos - era Lavender Brown que habÃ­a llegado al oÃ­r la voz de Malfoy. Ella tambiÃ©n llevaba la insignia de prefecto en la tÃºnica.  
  
A Malfoy no le quedÃ³ mas opciÃ³n que retirarse, Lavender tenÃ­a razÃ³n y no podÃ­a arriesgarse, ya se las descobrarÃ­a en el colegio. - Gracias - le dijeron Harriet y el resto del grupo a Lavender cuando Draco ya se habÃ­a ido. No soportaban la presencia de Malfoy, pero no podÃ­an hacerle nada.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Eso es todo por ahora, en los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos (si es que los hay) se revelarÃ¡n cosas interesantes. Â¿Ya descubrieron cuÃ¡l fue el pequeÃ±o hecho que cambiÃ³ en el pasado? Â¿Creen que Harriet pueda pasar mucho tiempo sin hacerle algo a Draco? Bueno, eso sÃ³lo yo lo sÃ©, aunque lo dudo mucho.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mÃ­o (quizÃ¡s Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury y no sÃ© a quiÃ©n mÃ¡s.  
  
N/A: Â¡dejen reviews please!!!! acepto de todo, desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	2. Un Hogwarts algo distinto

Si yo hubiera  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
  
  
Disculpen por no haber escrito este capÃ­tulo antes, es que tengo un rollo horrible con los exÃ¡menes (para los que les interese, en un mes me dan vacaciones de verano y voy a dedicarme por completo a mis fics) y no me ha ido muy bien en todos y en fin.... Gracias por los reviews!!!! Ahora voy a responderlos:  
  
Elmith: Gracias! No te preocupes, la continuarÃ©, aunque quizÃ¡s me tarde un poco con el resto de los capÃ­tulos. Todos me dicen que debo estar algo loca para escribir algo asÃ­, pero hay que admitirlo, a nadie se le habÃ­a ocurrido :P  
  
Victoria Guerra: Gracias por decir que estÃ¡ super! Y respecto a James y Sirius, ellos son una parte importante de la historia y saldrÃ¡n, pero eso serÃ¡ poco a poco, y tendremos que compartirlos, porque tambiÃ©n son mÃ­os, al igual que Remus ^_^  
  
Sakura-CorazÃ³n: lo del Voldy al mando no sÃ© si es como debÃ­a ser, pero asÃ­ fue y asÃ­ se quedarÃ¡ (o por lo menos por un tiempo). En los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos se verÃ¡ al SeÃ±or Tenebroso haciendo de las suyas por ahÃ­. De Snape, Black y todos los que conocemos, ya se sabrÃ¡, ten paciencia.  
  
Ya terminÃ© con los reviews y ahora vienen los agradecimientos a: Hermione de Potter, Charles Sean Weatherby y Fleur Delacour Sly. El odio que me tomaron por haber creado esta historia es la que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo (eso y el aburrimiento en mis clases de cÃ¡tedra bolivariana). Y a todos los que la leyeron pero no dejaron review: gracias, y no se preocupen, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Ahora con ustedes.... el segundo capÃ­tulo.  
  
CapÃ­tulo II:  
  
- Â¡Dios, cÃ³mo detesto a los dementores! Me hielan hasta los huesos - protestaba Harriet mientras entraban al castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
- Si... si quieres te presto mi bufanda - ofreciÃ³ Ron, algo azorado.  
  
- Â¿Ehh? Gracias, pero no importa, ya pasarÃ¡.  
  
- Si tÃº lo dices.  
  
De pronto se escuchÃ³ un ruido entre los matorrales que estaban al lado del camino. Harriet fue la Ãºnica que lo notÃ³ y al mirar hacia los matorrales, observÃ³ la silueta de un perro negro acompaÃ±ado de otro gran animal que no pudo reconocer (N/A: complaciendo peticiones! XD).  
  
- Â¿Sirius? - dijo en una voz muy baja.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© dices? - preguntÃ³ Neville.  
  
- Na-nada - respondiÃ³ al ver que ya el perro habÃ­a desaparecido - Â¿Creen que sÃ­ tengamos quidditch este aÃ±o? - dijo para distraer la atenciÃ³n de su amigo.  
  
- Lo dudo y ademÃ¡s, para ver cÃ³mo hacen trampa los de Slytherin (N/A: no tengo nada contra los Slytherin, pero asÃ­ lo requiere la historia), prefiero que no haya nada, como siempre - respondiÃ³ molesta Lavender.  
  
- Vamos Lavender, no te pongas asÃ­, aunque molesta te ves mÃ¡s bonita.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Nevile!!! Quedamos en no decir nada.  
  
- Â¿Sobre quÃ©? - preguntaron entusiasmados Ron y Harriet.  
  
- Es que... bueno... este... Neville y yo somos novios desde el verano.  
  
- Â¿En serio? - preguntÃ³ incrÃ©dula Harriet.  
  
- Pues sÃ­, pero no podemos decirlo a nadie mas, si Lucius Malfoy llega a enterarse, nos expulsan.  
  
- Tranquilo Neville, de mi boca no saldrÃ¡ nada, ni que me echen un Imperius.  
  
- Bueno, Harriet y yo sabemos resistirnos, pero tÃº Ron...  
  
- Â¡Oye! Â¿Â¡QuÃ© insinÃºas!?  
  
- Nada, nada.  
  
Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron de una vez a la torre de Gryffindor. La ceremonia de selecciÃ³n de los nuevos se realizaba en privada, sÃ³lo con la presencia del director y los profesores. No habÃ­a banquete de bienvenida, sino que los elfos domÃ©sticos llevaban comida a las salas comunes y debÃ­a ser repartida entre todos los miembros de la casa. El quidditch habÃ­a sido suspendido desde que Malfoy era el director, todas las actividades extra-cÃ¡tedra habÃ­an sido suspendidas.  
  
En la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor, que segÃºn sabÃ­an era la casa que mÃ¡s jaleo armaba antiguamente, no habÃ­a mucho alboroto. Los alumnos simplemente llegaban y se desplomaban en los sillones frente a la chimenea, pensando en lo horrible que serÃ­a el dÃ­a siguiente (N/A: Al parecer, a nadie le gustaba ya Hogwarts). Slytherin llevaba diez aÃ±os ganando la Copa de las casas (el mismo tiempo que Lucius Malfoy habÃ­a sido el director) y siempre les quitaban puntos a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (aunque especialmente a Gryffindor).  
  
- Â¿Saben la novedad? - dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Â¿CuÃ¡l? - dijeron los otros tres a coro.  
  
- Al parecer el antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore estÃ¡ creando una escuela de magia paralela a Hogwarts para los hijos de muggles.  
  
- Â¿De verdad? - preguntÃ³ incrÃ©dula Lavender.  
  
- AsÃ­ parece, o por lo menos eso dicen los rumores.  
  
- Ese anciano en verdad debe estar loco. Â¿Atreverse a llevarle la contraria a Lord Voldemort? No es que estÃ© en desacuerdo (mas bien lo apruebo), pero me parece demasiado arriesgado, no sÃ³lo por Ã©l, sino por los chicos que estÃ©n ahÃ­ - opinÃ³ Harriet.  
  
- QuiÃ©n sabe, pero dicen que tiene aprobaciÃ³n del Ministerio.  
  
- Â¿Del Ministerio? Jajajajaja, quÃ© risa. Esos inÃºtiles hace aÃ±os que perdieron el control del mundo mÃ¡gico, el que estÃ¡ al poder es Voldemort y aÃºn no lo admiten.  
  
- Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio... - comentÃ³ Ron como si estuviera dolido  
  
- Tu padre es una de las pocas excepciones. TodavÃ­a trabaja allÃ­ sÃ³lo porque es asistente del jefe de su departamento y no representa un gran peligro. El idiota de Fudge ya no puede hacer nada, mi madre tiene razÃ³n, si hubiera actuado en el momento indicado esto no serÃ­a igual (N/A: SÃ­ como no, como si lo que hiciera Fudge afectara mucho las cosas).  
  
- Eres muy frÃ­a Harriet, a veces me asustas - dijo Lavender.  
  
- He aprendido a serlo, como estÃ¡ el mundo, no puedo tener contemplaciones con la vida. Eso me lo enseÃ±Ã³ mi padre.  
  
- A veces pienso que debiste quedar en Slytherin...  
  
- Cambiemos el tema Â¿si? A veces pueden llegar a ser monotemÃ¡ticos.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© saben de los profesores? - Ron al parecer habÃ­a decidido seguir el consejo de su amiga.  
  
- Pues en el tren vi a Quirrel y a McGonagall, pobre, estaba mÃ¡s demacrada que el curso pasado - dijo Lavender.  
  
- En uno de los pasillos me crucÃ© con McNair (seguiremos viÃ©ndolo en Cuidado de criaturas mÃ¡gicas), estaba hablando con Snape - prosiguiÃ³ Neville.  
  
- Â¿Snape sigue? Â¡QuÃ© bien! Es el que menos puntos nos baja - Ron lucÃ­a alegre.  
  
- Lo hace porque nos odia, pero odia mÃ¡s a Malfoy y harÃ¡ lo que sea por amargarle la vida. QuiÃ©n los entiende, y no parecen ser mortÃ­fagos los dos - respondiÃ³ Harriet  
  
- Â¿En todas las conversaciones siempre tenemos que llegar al mismo punto?  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, no hablemos de nada relacionado con... ya saben con quien - dijo Neville y los demÃ¡s asintieron.  
  
- En abril cumples diecisÃ©is, Â¿no Harriet? - preguntÃ³ Ron cambiando el tema.  
  
- Sip, el veintisiete. PapÃ¡ dijo que tratarÃ­a de enviarme un regalo, no quiere esperar hasta vacaciones para dÃ¡rmelo.  
  
- Ayyy... nuestra niÃ±a chiquita ya va a cumplir diecisÃ©is - exclamÃ³ Neville en tono de burla.  
  
- No le veo la gracia, sÃ³lo porque ustedes dos ya los hayan cumplido no significa que tengan que burlarse de Ron y de mÃ­.  
  
- Ok, cÃ¡lmate, Â¿pero quiÃ©n mencionÃ³ a Ronnie? - Neville hizo este comentario con toda la intenciÃ³n, ante el cual los implicados no pudieron hacer nada mÃ¡s que sonrojarse y rehuirse la mirada.  
  
- Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Ronnie, mi nombre es Ronald, sin diminutivos.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien... Ronnie.  
  
- Â¡Lavender! Â¿TÃº tambiÃ©n? - gritÃ³ indignada Harriet.  
  
- Jajajajaja  
  
- Â¡JÃ³venes! - era la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor - Â¿Se puede saber el por quÃ© de tanto alboroto? Brown y Longbottom me decepcionan, ustedes son prefectos, tienen que mantener el Ã³rden.  
  
- Disculpe profesora nosotros sÃ³lo... - tratÃ³ de defenderse Lavender.  
  
- No me importa su explicaciÃ³n, vÃ¡yanse a sus dormitorios, maÃ±ana tienen que estar descansados para el inicio de clases.  
  
Los cuatro chicos subieron la escalera hacia sus respectivos dormitorios apesadumbrados. Aquel habÃ­a sido un pequeÃ±o momento de diversiÃ³n (de los que seguramente habrÃ­a pocos) y habÃ­a acabado tan rÃ¡pidamente como iniciÃ³. Harriet y Lavender se despidieron de los muchachos en la puerta de su dormitorio y entraron.  
  
A su parecer, el dormitorio era demasiado grande para que sÃ³lo pudieran utilizarlo dos chicas. HabÃ­an cinco camas, pero las Ãºnicas de sexto de Gryffindor eran Lavender Brown y Harriet Lupin, asÃ­ que tenÃ¡in bastante espacio en la habitaciÃ³n. Se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron a dormir, esperando el fatÃ­dico inicio de las clases.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mÃ­o (quizÃ¡s Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury y no sÃ© a quiÃ©n mÃ¡s.  
  
Nota: voy a explicar por quÃ© no incluyo a algunos personajes: A Harry porque no naciÃ³, a Hermione y Dean porque no se aceptan hijos de muggles en la actual Hogwarts, al igual que Seamus, que es mitad y mitad. No menciono a Padma y Parvati porque (no me pregunten por quÃ©) creo que tienen sangre muggle (es sÃ³lo una teorÃ­a). Y no hay mÃ¡s chicas en Gryffindor porque en ningÃºn momento en los libros mencionan que hayan mÃ¡s.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribirÃ© mÃ¡s y esta historia morirÃ¡ en los confines de mi imaginaciÃ³n. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	3. De amores, clases y noches sin dormir

Si yo hubiera...  
  
(O la historia de un futuro diferente)  
  
Nuevamente, discÃºlpenme por no escribir antes. Como estoy en las dos Ãºltimas semanas del aÃ±o escolar, los &%"#$!!@?! profesores nos estÃ¡n poniendo demasiados exÃ¡menes y trabajos; y ya dentro de poco se inician los finales, asÃ­ que a lo mejor los siguientes capÃ­tulos se tarden un poco mÃ¡s.  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!!! fueron mÃ¡s que con el primer capÃ­tulo, muy amables, ahora... a responderlos!:  
  
Rakshah: Â¿Mi primito vivo? Â¿Por quÃ© no..? No es tan mala idea, sÃ­p, Cedric estÃ¡ vivo, aunque claro, como ya se graduÃ³, dudo que vaya a salir en la historia, pero es un dato importante. ;) Con lo de Lupin tienes razÃ³n, es adorable y todo lo que tenga que ver con Ã©l es perfecto. No confundas mis palabras, claro que acepto reviews anÃ³nimos, lo que quise decir era animando a la gente que no lo hizo a que publicara reviews.  
  
Victoria Guerra: supongo que ya estarÃ¡s feliz, ya aparecieron James y Sirius (si a eso puede llamÃ¡rsele apariciÃ³n Â¬Â¬U) Y aquÃ­ estÃ¡ el capÃ­tulo III.  
  
black-witch: Te explico: Sirius y James andan por ahÃ­ huyendo del Voldy que los quiere matar, y Peter? bueno, creo que esa rata asquerosa no pudo evitar al destino y terminÃ³ traicionando a sus amigos, aunque no le sirviÃ³ de nada, porque siguen vivos. A lo mejor aparezca mÃ¡s adelante.  
  
Sakura-Corazon sigo, sigo, sigo, sigo, no te preocupes. Algo que te querÃ­a explicar, tu tÃ­o no le estÃ¡ amargando la vida a tu bello, sino a su papÃ¡ (o sea, el Lucius). Y sip, el Voldy sigue donde estaba. Tu sugerencia me parece interesante, a lo mejor algÃºn dÃ­a lo haga.  
  
Elmith: Eso mismo! si no me dejan reviews no voy a continuar, asÃ­ de simple, aunque te duela en el alma, pero a lo mejor si te gusta tanto, te envÃ­e los capÃ­tulos restantes por mail (eso claro estÃ¡, si no me dejan reviews ^__^).  
  
Ahora voy a seguir hablando, tambiÃ©n quisiera agradecer a todos los analfabetas funcionales que tengo como amigos en el liceo y que por ser tan idiotas me molestan y sÃ³lo puedo descargar mi ira escribiendo. TambiÃ©n a mi profesora de CÃ¡tedra por hacer su clase tan aburrida para que yo pueda escribir y a mi profesora de InglÃ©s, por no revisar los cuadernos y poder utilizar su clase para actividades mÃ¡s productivas.  
  
Ya terminÃ© con los agradecimientos... y con ustedes!!!!.... EL CAPÃ 


	4. Verdades y visitas

Si yo hubiera...  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Para empezar, la disculpa de siempre: estoy muy ajetreada con los exÃ¡menes finales (sÃ­, me van a dar vacaciones... al fin!) y no me viene la inspiraciÃ³n. AdemÃ¡s, con eso de quedarse despierta toda la madrugada para ver los partidos, tengo el cerebro dormido la mayor parte del dÃ­a y no me vienen ideas. TratarÃ© de sacar los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos pronto.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: no me responsabilizo por lo patÃ©tico que pueda resultar este capÃ­tulo. Estaba especialmente deprimida y lo Ãºnico que tenÃ­a en la cabeza era la composiciÃ³n del ADN que me habÃ­a estudiado para mi examen de BiologÃ­a. El cafÃ© no es un buen anti-depresivo ni tampoco te quita el sueÃ±o.  
  
ADVERTENCIA 2: no me responsabilizo si ven alguna alusiÃ³n a "la fuerza". Estuve viendo Star Wars todo el fin de semana y dormÃ­ con una foto de Ewan McGregor al lado de mi almohada (el tipo que hace de Obi-Wan y que si Diox quiere serÃ¡ el bellÃ­simo y encantador profesor Remus J. Lupin en el 2004). Toda mi paranoia la descargo en esto.  
  
A ver. A Elmith y Perdida, nuevamente gracias por haber respondido la encuesta y con eso perder la oportunidad de dejarme review, pero podrÃ¡n hacerlo en este capÃ­tulo. Hablando de reviews... estuvieron muy tacaÃ±os ;_; sÃ³lo me dejaron 1, pero voy a responderlo:  
  
Sakura-Corazon: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias por decir que estÃ¡ excelente la historia!!! :D Gracias por responder la encuesta! A ver... Â¿dejar a Harriet con Draco? No lo sÃ©, no lo sÃ©, puede ser como puede que no. SÃ­ he leÃ­do tu historia, aunque no apoyo los D/Hr me parece que estÃ¡ muy buena, y el Ãºltimo capÃ­tulo el de El Profeta estÃ¡ muy macabro :P  
  
Ahora mis agradecimientos: a mÃ­ misma por ser tan inteligente y sÃ³lo tener que presentar la mitad de los exÃ¡menes de lapso, al cielo porque el miÃ©rcoles me dan vacaciones de verano XDDDDD, a Ewan McGregor y Sean Biggerstaff por ser demasiado bellos, a mi camarada Hermione de Potter ella sabe por quÃ© y a todos los que lean este capÃ­tulo.  
  
Terminado mi discurso.... el capÃ­tulo IV.  
  
CapÃ­tulo IV:  
  
Harriet sintiÃ³ un zarandeo que la hizo despertar. Era Lavender. - Â¿Hasta cuÃ¡ndo pensabas dormir? Date prisa o llegaremos tarde con Snape -. No habÃ­a podido dormir hasta la madrugada y se habÃ­a quedado dormida, ahora seguramente llegarÃ­a tarde a sus clases, pero por lo menos habÃ­a aclarado algo su mente.  
  
Se vistiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente y alisÃ³ su cabello. Fue poniÃ©ndose la tÃºnica mientras bajaba las escaleras a la Sala ComÃºn, trabajo bastante difÃ­cil contando que llevaba todos los materiales de su clase de Pociones bajo el brazo. TomÃ³ una tostada de las que habÃ­an dejado los elfos domÃ©sticos, se la puso en la boca y saliÃ³ disparada por el agujero del retrato de la SeÃ±ora Gorda hacia su clase.  
  
Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones era toda una contradicciÃ³n de persona. SegÃºn le habÃ­an contado sus padres a Harriet, ellos habÃ­an estudiado juntos sÃ³lo que en casas diferentes y Snape no era mÃ¡s que un pelota empalagoso de pelo grasiento y metiche, en palabras textuales de Lily y Remus. Pero esa no era la impresiÃ³n que tenÃ­a la chica, a ella el profesor no le parecÃ­a asÃ­, le tenÃ­a una especie de respeto/temor/admiraciÃ³n quiÃ©n sabe por quÃ©. (N/A: aquÃ­ estoy yo complaciendo hasta a las Sevvie-fans).  
  
Snape era el profesor "mortÃ­fago" (N/A: por decirle asÃ­) que menos puntos quitaba a Gryffindor. Harriet sabÃ­a muy bien que era porque, aunque odiaba a los Gryffindors, odiaba mÃ¡s a Lucius Malfoy y buscaba cualquier forma de irritarlo hasta la mÃ©dula. Mientras preparaban su pociÃ³n para agrandar (que a Harriet no se le ponÃ­a verde sino azul), el profesor dirigiÃ³ una mirada de Â¿lÃ¡stima? a la chica y luego volviÃ³ a hundir sus inexpresivos ojos negros en los calderos de los alumnos.  
  
Era una suerte que la clase de Pociones fuese compartida con los Hufflepuffs porque con las constantes explosiones que causaba Ron al cortar y agregar sus ingredientes de mala gana al caldero, si estuvieran ahÃ­ los de la casa de la serpiente se reirÃ­an hasta que se les reventaran las costillas. Gracias a esas explosiones y a las de Neville (Pociones era la Ãºnica materia que se le resistÃ­a), Gryffindor se retirÃ³ de las mazmorras con veinte puntos menos.  
  
Lamentablemente para Harriet, mientras subÃ­an las escaleras saliendo de las mazmorras, se encontrÃ³ con la Ãºltima persona que hubiera querido: Draco Malfoy. Malfoy debiÃ³ notar la expresiÃ³n de resentimiento que le dirigiÃ³ Harriet porque inmediatamente bajÃ³ la cabeza y mirÃ³ hacia el suelo. Neville, Ron y Lavender se quedaron atÃ³nitos al ver esa reacciÃ³n de Malfoy, sobretodo porque notaron que la habÃ­a causado su amiga.  
  
Cuando se cruzaron en la escalera, Harriet sintiÃ³ que alguien metÃ­a algo en el bolsillo de su tÃºnica. Por instinto mirÃ³ a Malfoy y notÃ³ que Ã©ste le seÃ±alaba el bolsillo. AsÃ­ que fue Ã©l se decÃ­a a sÃ­ misma en el camino hacia el terreno dÃ³nde se impartÃ­a Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas.  
  
Macnair era uno de los profesores mÃ¡s detestados, hasta los de Slytherin le tenÃ­an resentimiento. Era algo lÃ³gico si analizabas cÃ³mo se veÃ­an esas clases: en las extraÃ±as ocasiones en las que no eran teÃ³ricas, tenÃ­an que ver al profesor decapitando a alguna criatura del bosque prohibido.  
  
Harriet sabÃ­a que en el bosque prohibido habÃ­an criaturas fascinantes, pero en las varias ocasiones en las que se habÃ­a adentrado (N/A: quÃ© niÃ±a tan tranquila :P) nunca habÃ­a podido apreciar a un hombre lobo (N/A: no entiendo el por quÃ© si ya tiene uno en la casa, pero buehhh, creo que licÃ¡ntropo y hombre lobo se refieren a cosas distintas), un unicornio o algÃºn centauro. SegÃºn su teorÃ­a (bastante aceptada, por cierto), se habÃ­a corrido el rumor entre los seres que habitaban el bosque de que un #$%&@! (N/A: esa es la opiniÃ³n de Harriet sobre Macnair) humano estaba asediando a todas las criaturas para matarlas.  
  
Luego de dos agobiantes horas recibiendo sol como si fueran tejas y tomando complicados apuntes sobre criaturas monstruosas, Harriet y sus amigos pudieron irse a su siguiente clase. Como nunca le prestaba atenciÃ³n, durante la explicaciÃ³n del profesor Binns, Harriet sacÃ³ del bolsillo el papel que le habÃ­a puesto Malfoy. Era un trocito amarillento de pergamino y la letra se veÃ­a apresurada.  
  
Harriet,  
  
Tenemos que hablar sobre anoche. Si quieres, te esperarÃ© hoy al final de clases en el aula de Encantamientos, la ruta hacia el pasillo estarÃ¡ vacÃ­a. Te esperarÃ© hasta medianoche.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
QuerÃ­a tirar ese papel y olvidarse de lo ocurrido en el lago para siempre. Pero no pudo, fue como si su mano no obedeciera a sus pensamientos. Se guardo de nuevo el papel en el bolsillo y decidiÃ³ no pensar en la Â¿cita? con Malfoy.  
  
- Â¿Te sientes bien? - Ron habÃ­a estado observando la situaciÃ³n en silencio.  
  
- Â¿Ehh? SÃ­, sÃ­, seguro - mintiÃ³ Harriet.  
  
- Harriet - el chico le hablaba en un susurro y sintiÃ³ como un leve tono carmÃ­n se apoderaba de sus mejillas -, desde anoche estÃ¡s muy extraÃ±a. Llegaste despuÃ©s que todo el mundo a la Sala ComÃºn. Me tenÃ­as preocupado, Â¿lo sabes? Y hoy has estado actuando rara, no te has podido concentrar en las clases y ahora Ã©se papel. De verdad Harriet, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre podrÃ¡s confiar en mÃ­, dime quÃ© te pasa. (N/A: Â¡quÃ© lindo Ron!;_;).  
  
- Ron, en serio, no me pasa nada - Harriet se sentÃ­a horrible por tener que mentirle a su amigo.  
  
- Si tÃº lo dices... pero si quieres hablar con alguien, piensa en mÃ­, Â¿quieres?  
  
- Se-seguro.  
  
No hablÃ³ con nadie en el resto de la clase. No sabÃ­a quÃ© harÃ­a con Malfoy, y ahora lo de Ron la habÃ­a dejado mÃ¡s confundida.  
  
Luego de AstronomÃ­a (la Ãºltima clase del dÃ­a) se separÃ³ de su grupo - Vuelvo en un minuto, pero no me esperen despiertos - les dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa. El camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos estaba desierto tal como lo habÃ­a dicho Malfoy. EntrÃ³ un poco temerosa al salÃ³n rogando para que Draco no estuviese allÃ­, pero estaba demostrado que nunca se le cumplÃ­an sus deseos.  
  
- PensÃ© que no vendrÃ­as - dijo el de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises. Estaba recostado contra una de las paredes.  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n, pero ya me ves, aquÃ­ estoy. Â¿De quÃ© querÃ­as hablar? No tengo tu tiempo.  
  
- Sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar: del beso que me diste.  
  
- Â¿PerdÃ³n? - replicÃ³ ofendida - Â¿Que YO te di? Â¿Te sientes bien? Porque yo no hice nada fuiste TÃš el que me besÃ³, yo no te di nada, ni siquiera esperanzas para que hicieras algo asÃ­.  
  
- Pero no te resististe...  
  
- Â¡PORQUE ME TOMASTE POR SORPRESA! Â¡QuÃ© demonios iba a saber yo que ibas a besarme en aquel momento! - tomÃ³ aire antes de proseguir - Si eso era todo lo que querÃ­as decirme... me voy.  
  
- Espera - Malfoy la habÃ­a tomado por el brazo mientras se daba la vuelta -. Eso no... no era todo.  
  
- Te escucho, pero date prisa - SÃ© que voy a arrepentirme de esto.  
  
- Harriet tÃº... yo... necesito que sepas algo, algo muy importante.  
  
- Â¿Y como quÃ© serÃ¡ eso tan importante? - preguntÃ³ con un deje arrogante.  
  
- Cualquiera pensarÃ­a que esta serÃ­a la Ãºltima situaciÃ³n por la que estarÃ­a pasando un Malfoy, Harriet, pero es imprescindible, por lo menos para mÃ­, que sepas la verdad: me gustas y mucho. No sÃ© si sea amor, nunca me he enamorado asÃ­ que no puedo decirlo, pero lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, eres la primera persona a la que me he mostrado tal como soy y lo hice porque sentÃ­ que podÃ­a confiar en ti - las declaraciones de Malfoy habÃ­an dejado sin habla a Harriet que aÃºn no se podÃ­a creer y lo que estaba pasando y se estaba preguntando si sus oÃ­dos no la habrÃ­an engaÃ±ado. Draco prosiguiÃ³ -. No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas ni nada, simplemente necesitaba decÃ­rtelo.  
  
La primera reacciÃ³n de Harriet fue huir de aquella habitaciÃ³n. Se fue corriendo en direcciÃ³n a la torre Gryffindor, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Estaba llorando y tendrÃ­a que dar muchas explicaciones a sus amigos si la veÃ­an en ese estado, ademÃ¡s, no querÃ­a tener que volverle a mentir a Ron. Â¡Por quÃ© tenÃ­a que pensar en Ron en ese momento! Fue a los servicios de las chicas del segundo piso: estaban descompuestos y nadie la buscarÃ­a allÃ­.  
  
Se quedÃ³ llorando ahÃ­, sin nociÃ³n del tiempo transcurrido y sin ganas de hablar con alguien. No debÃ­a permitir que alguien la viese llorando, su dignidad (y su orgullo) se lo impedÃ­an. PensÃ³ en hablar con Ron, despuÃ©s de todo el se habÃ­a ofrecido, pero se imaginaba su reacciÃ³n al enterarse de lo que habÃ­a pasado: seguramente irÃ­a a buscar a Malfoy para matarlo a golpes. Mejor no, mejor quedarse con su confusiÃ³n y sus sentimientos.  
  
Â¿Por quÃ© no hablar con Lavender? Ella tambiÃ©n era una chica y quizÃ¡s habrÃ­a pasado por algo similar. No, no se sentÃ­a con Ã¡nimos para hablar con nadie, nadie la entenderÃ­a y le disgustaba sobremanera tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hacÃ­a. Â¿Escribir a su madre? Era una buena idea, pero ella y Remus ya tenÃ­an sus propios problemas en casa para aquejarlos del otro. Â¡Dios, si eso era a principios de curso! No sabÃ­a que harÃ­a para controlarse y no estallar en lo que durase el aÃ±o, en aquel momento, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad se veÃ­an lejanas.  
  
RegresÃ³ a la torre Gryffindor con los ojos enrojecidos. Para su suerte, no habÃ­a nadie en la Sala ComÃºn y pudo desplomarse tranquilamente en uno de los sillones frente al fuego. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando unos ruidos que venÃ­an cercanos al retrato de la SeÃ±ora Gorda la hicieron reaccionar. Inmediatamente, sacÃ³ su varita del bolsillo de la tÃºnica y apuntÃ³ hacia el agujero. Lo que vio casi la hace desmayarse de la impresiÃ³n: dos siluetas masculinas entraban por el agujero sigilosamente, con sus varitas empuÃ±adas y caminando muy despacio.  
  
- Â¿Sirius? Â¿James? (N/A: para todas las fans...) Â¿QuÃ©-quÃ©...  
  
- Tranquila Harriet, sÃ­ somos nosotros, pero por favor no hagas ruido - el que habÃ­a hablado era alto y delgado, tenÃ­a cabello negro azabache revuelto y tieso en la nuca y llevaba anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos negros.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© $%&/#@ (N/A: tengo que admitir que el vocabulario de la niÃ±a no es el mÃ¡s lindo del mundo) estÃ¡n haciendo aquÃ­? - logrÃ³ decir por fin - Si Lucius Malfoy o alguien mÃ¡s los encuentra, serÃ¡n llevados inmediatamente ante Voldemort, Â¿acaso quieren morir? Â¿Acaso quieren que todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para mantenerlos a salvo se pierda?  
  
- Igual temperamento que la madre - dijo el otro. Ã‰ste era un poco mÃ¡s alto y lucÃ­a mÃ¡s fuerte (era difÃ­cil apreciarlo puesto que ambos estaban flacuchos y dÃ©biles), al igual que el otro tenÃ­a el cabello y los ojos negros, pero parecÃ­a menos serio -. Mira Harriet, si vinimos aquÃ­ no fue para soportar un sermÃ³n al estilo Lily como el que nos estÃ¡s dando.  
  
- Â¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber! Â¿Por quÃ© estÃ¡n aquÃ­? James, me decepcionas, siempre pensÃ© que eras mÃ¡s sensato que este tonto.  
  
- MÃ¡s respeto a tus mayores seÃ±orita - dijo Sirius.  
  
- La verdad - respondiÃ³ James, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decÃ­a Sirius -, es que tenÃ­a que hablar contigo. Como sabrÃ¡s, dado que para nadie es un secreto, Voldemort estÃ¡ tras de mÃ­ y no piensa calmarse hasta que yo muera. TambiÃ©n sabes que un viejo amigo de tu padre y nuestro, Peter Pettigrew es un mortÃ­fago y un traidor, pensaba entregarme a su seÃ±or en la primera oportunidad que se le presentase y como Sirius lo descubriÃ³, tambiÃ©n se convirtiÃ³ en un objetivo de Voldemort.  
  
- Â¿Van a darme una lecciÃ³n de historia o a explicarme quÃ© hacen aquÃ­? - dijo con un ademÃ¡n de impaciencia mientras volvÃ­a a guardarse la varita.  
  
- NiÃ±a altanera - replicÃ³ Sirius en tono bromista.  
  
- Ya estoy llegando al punto, dÃ©jame terminar - repuso James -. Se ha logrado organizar una resistencia contra Voldemort y el primer lugar que tenemos que recuperar si queremos acabarlo, es Ã©ste.  
  
- Â¿Hogwarts? Â¿Por eso vinieron? Â¿Para tomar el control?  
  
- VerÃ¡s Harriet, tenemos algunos aliados y se estÃ¡n atacando varios puntos a la vez. Dumbledore ha enviado mensajeros a los gigantes y...  
  
- Â¿Dumbledore? Â¿Albus Dumbledore, el antiguo director? No pueden estar hablando de ese vejete chiflado.  
  
- Si lo conocieras, tu opiniÃ³n cambiarÃ­a drÃ¡sticamente, pero sÃ­, es Ã©l. EnviÃ³ emisarios a los gigantes para tratar de ponerlos de nuestro lado, a nosotros nos enviÃ³ hasta acÃ¡ para hablar con los que estÃ¡n de nuestro lado y.. contigo.  
  
- Â¿Conmigo?  
  
- Harriet - intervino Sirius -, Remus siempre fue el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahora lo necesitamos, por eso te buscamos. Nosotros no podemos escribirle, hay mucho riesgo de que intercepten la carta, pero tÃº eres su hija y no hay nada sospechoso en que le escribas a tu padre.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Â¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! :P CortÃ© el capÃ­tulo en la parte mÃ¡s interesante, pero asÃ­ es mejor, tendrÃ© un mejor argumento para el siguiente. Al fin esta historia estÃ¡ entrando en la categorÃ­a de Action/Adventure.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© tal la apariciÃ³n de James y Sirius? Inesperada, Â¿no? Ni yo pensaba que saldrÃ­an... Â¿QuÃ© le pedirÃ¡n a Remus?... Â¿CÃ³mo es eso de una rebeliÃ³n contra Voldemort?... Â¿SerÃ¡ que al viejo Voldy le estÃ¡ llegando el momento de su caÃ­da?... Finalmente quÃ© harÃ¡ Harriet, Â¿le escribirÃ¡ a Lupin?... Y hablando de Harriet, Â¿cÃ³mo harÃ¡ con lo que le dijo Malfoy?... Y Ron tambiÃ©n se ve muy interesado en ella, Â¿no lo creen?... Â¿QuÃ© otros planes tendrÃ¡ Dumbledore?...  
  
Â¡Me gusta cÃ³mo me quedÃ³ el capÃ­tulo! Y yo que estaba pensando que serÃ­a una basura, debe ser que me animÃ³ la victoria de Alemania :P Muchas cosas serÃ¡n aclaradas en el siguiente (y les crearÃ© nuevas dudas, no se preocupen).  
  
NOTA: si alguien se ha dado cuenta, en el capÃ­tulo anterior, dije que Fred y George Weasley estaban en sÃ©ptimo y Ron estÃ¡ en sexto. Â¿Error? Nope, tiene su explicaciÃ³n: nuestros encantadores gemelos le gastaron una broma a Lucius Malfoy y Ã©l, tan lindo como siempre (sÃ­, como no) les hizo repetir todo un curso.  
  
FICS RECOMENDADOS: Una vida -Sakura CorazÃ³n. Caos - Angie C. El regreso de Voldemort - Hermione de Potter. HP y la orden del fenix: 13 misterios - Elmith  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mÃ­o (quizÃ¡s Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sÃ© a quiÃ©n mÃ¡s.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribirÃ© mÃ¡s y esta historia morirÃ¡ en los confines de mi imaginaciÃ³n. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	5. Un acertijo

Si yo hubiera... (o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Primero, mi discurso: yupi! hey! yahoo! (entre otras tantas aclamaciones de alegría) ESTOY DE VACACIONES XD, eso me tiene feliz. Ahora sí voy a tener tiempo para dedicarle a mis fics.  
  
La derrota de Alemania aún me tiene medio afectada (Khan, you're still the best) ;_; pero voy a tratar de que mi estado de ánimo no influya en este capítulo. Como sea, espero que en este pueda seguir como con el anterior.  
  
Vamos a ver los reviews (tacaños! sólo una persona me dejo review ;_;):  
  
Anna Voig: contigo tendremos que ir por partes.  
  
¿Cómo permitieron que sucediera? Simplemente pasó... a lo mejor lo explique luego en otro capítulo. ¿Por qué McGonagall todavía trabaja en Hogwarts? Porque tiene que ganarse de alguna manera la vida, además... **** (secreto =P). ¿Por qué nadie intenta cambiar la situación? Lo están intentando. ¿Hagrid? Bueno, recuerdas los emisarios a los gigantes que había enviado Dumbledore... ahí está tu respuesta. ¿Por qué permiten Remus y Lily que vaya a un colegio así? Bueno, porque tiene que educarse, sea como sea. ¿Se va a quedar con Draco o con Ron? jajajajaja, esa no pienso contestarla.  
  
Gracias por leer mis fics y dejar reviews, en serio. Y no te preocupes, no me aburren las preguntas =P.  
  
Ahora, luego de finalizado mi discurso y dados los agradecimientos correspondientes, en estreno exclusivo... El capítulo V.  
  
Capítulo V:  
  
- Harriet - intervino Sirius -, Remus siempre fue el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahora lo necesitamos, por eso te buscamos. Nosotros no podemos escribirle, hay mucho riesgo de que intercepten la carta, pero tú eres su hija y no hay nada sospechoso en que le escribas a tu padre. (N/A: en esto se quedó el último capítulo). - ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Su idea es loca y arriesgada, y si mi padre se inmiscuye estará en peligro al igual que mi madre y todos los que podamos ayudarlos. No cuenten conmigo para eso. - Entiende esto - dijo James -: tu padre tarde o temprano se enterará de nuestros planes y querrá participar, simplemente buscamos la manera más segura para todos. Cualquiera de nosotros arriesgaría su pellejo si con ello pudiese ayudar a los otros, dispuestos a morir si fuese necesario - dicho esto, Harriet bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente al suelo. - Me juran - dijo entrecortadamente y con tono suplicante -... ¿me juran que no fracasarán? ¿Que pase lo que pase no perderé a mi familia? - Lo juramos - respondieron al mismo tiempo (N/A: ¡qué tiernos! :P). - Bueno... ¿y qué van a hacer? Porque supongo que no piensan quedarse en la Sala Común hasta que llegue alguien y los descubra. - Ehh... en eso también necesitamos tu ayuda. - ¡NO! No estarían pensando que los ayudaría a ocultarse dentro del castillo, ¿o sí? - los dos hombres asintieron - ¡El colmo! ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? - caminaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras pensaba en voz alta - ¿Esconderlos en algún armario? Sería una buena idea en otro momento. ¿Dejarlos en algún aula? Podrían descubrirlos, y se supone que tiene que ser algo permanente ¿Llevarlos a mi dormitorio? Es un dormitorio de chicas y el escándalo de Lavender se escucharía en todo el castillo... ¡LO TENGO! Síganme.  
  
James y Sirius siguieron a Harriet por las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a una puerta con un letrero que decía "sexto curso". Espero que se hayan puesto el pijama pensaba Harriet mientras abría la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Soy yo Neville, Harriet. No hagas ruido. - ¿Qué pasa? - Ehh... es una historia larga, ¿puedo entrar? - Seguro - Harriet, antes de entrar, les hizo una seña a Sirius y James para que la esperaran. El dormitorio de los chicos se veía igual que el suyo, con cinco camas, pero sólo dos eran utilizadas. Tomó asiento en una de las camas vacías antes de disponerse a explicarle a Neville -. Tú dirás. - Verás Neville, hay algo, mejor dicho, alguien que tiene que ocultarse y me pidieron ayuda y este es el único lugar que se me ocurrió. - ¿Y por qué tendría que ocultarse esa persona? - James Potter y Sirius Black - le dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Ellos? ¿Dónde están? - ¿Dónde están quiénes, grandísimo escandaloso? - Ron se había despertado por todo el ruido que habían causado y se puso pálido al ver que Harriet estaba allí - Ho-hola Harriet. - Hola Ron, qué bien que te despertaste, así te enteras de lo que está pasando. - Ya pueden pasar - dijo Harriet mirando en dirección a la puerta. Sirius y James entraron algo cohibidos. - Espera un momento, espera un momento, ¿qué hacen Sirius Black y James Potter en nuestro dormitorio? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Están locos los dos? ¿Se imaginan el castigo que nos daría Lucius Malfoy si se entera? - Muchacho - trató de calmarlo James -, si todo resulta como planeamos, Lucius Malfoy no tendrá por qué molestarlos nunca más. - Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí? - ¿Me dejas hablar Ron? Gracias. Ellos están aquí porque están tratando de retomar el control del colegio, quitarle el mando a Malfoy, y necesitan ocultarse en algún lugar. - ¿Y qué mejor que nuestro dormitorio? Ingenioso en verdad - opinó Neville. - ¿Y por qué no en tu dormitorio? - preguntó Ron. - Conoces a Lavender. El grito que daría si llega a verlos sería suficiente para alertar a todo el Reino Unido, mejor no y además es un dormitorio de CHICAS. El mejor lugar es aquí. No pueden decir que no, tienen mucho espacio. - Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero deberán tener cuidado si salen de la habitación. - Yo tengo una condición - dijo Ron. - ¿Cuál es tu condición? - preguntó Sirius. - Que si van a patearle el culo a Malfoy me dejen ayudarlos. (N/A: si la Rowling puede escribirlo... yo también :P) - ¡Ron, por favor! - Harriet estaba indignada, pero Neville, James y Sirius se veían muy entretenidos. - No te molestes Harriet, el chico debe tener sus motivos - dijo James. - Y no es una mala idea - continuó Sirius. - Bueno, arreglado todo, yo me voy. Aún no he dormido nada - dijo Harriet escapando un bostezo. - ¿No has dormido? - inquirió Ron - ¿Acaso no estabas durmiendo ya? - Ehh... no - respondió la chica algo azorada. - ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando te separaste de nosotros dijiste que volverías pronto, ¿qué te pasó? - Nada - se apresuró a mentir. La mirada que le dirigió Ron la tenía intimidada. - ¿Con quién estabas? Porque no creo que estuvieses sola todo este tiempo. - ¡Óyeme bien Ronald Weasley! - ahora sí estaba molesta - Tú no eres nada mío para andar pidiéndome explicaciones de mis actos. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema, no te incumbe - mientras salía del dormitorio dando un portazo, escuchó que Sirius le decía a James: - igual a su madre -.  
  
- ¿¡Quién se cree ese tonto!? - Harriet aún estaba molesta con Ron a la mañana siguiente. El chico había tratado de hablar con ella en clase, pero le rehuía la miraba y lo ignoraba. Por su propia salud mental, había decidido adoptar esa misma actitud con Malfoy, que trató (en vano) de acercarse a ella cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo que conducía al aula de Artes Oscuras pero ella ni lo vio.  
  
Según le contó Neville, Sirius y James se habían acomodado en las camas vacías del dormitorio y para cuando ellos (él y Ron) despertaron, ya no estaban ahí. Harriet supuso que habrían salido del dormitorio antes de que nadie se despertara para ocuparse de sus "asuntos" con tranquilidad. Esa tarde le escribiría la carta a Remus, si bien era cierto que le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarle a su padre, tampoco era falso que la idea de vengarse de Lucius Malfoy le era demasiado atractiva como para rechazar la propuesta.  
  
Ya Fred Weasley había salido de la enfermería y como pudo constatar Harriet cuando lo vio en la Sala Común, no estaba del todo bien. Él y su hermano gemelo, George, murmuraban cosas para ellos y de vez en cuando levantaban la cabeza para revisar si alguien los estaba espiando. A la joven Lupin esta actitud le pareció demasiado sospechosa y decidió ir a investigar qué estaba tramando ese par.  
  
- Hola muchachos - los saludo tranquilamente. - ¿Ahh? Hola Harriet - le respondió George algo nervioso. - ¿Se puede saber qué hacen... mejor dicho, qué están tramando y para quién? - ¿Podemos confiar en ti? - le preguntó Fred con la mirada fija. - De poder, pueden - Ahora esto de que yo le guarde secretos a la gente se está volviendo popular pensó. - Bueno, pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Ron. - De eso no te preocupes, porque yo a tu hermano no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra en lo que me quede de vida. - ¡Uy! ¿Qué habrá hecho Ronnie para ponerte en ese estado? - ¿Van a decirme qué planean o van a interrogarme sobre su hermano? - Está bien, está bien... Estamos preparando un golpe, la mejor broma que haya visto Hogwarts en los últimos cien años y... - Y si corren con suerte, Lucius Malfoy no los expulsará ni les partirá la varita. Es más, si lo agarran de buen humor, puede que los deje repetir el año de nuevo y así hasta compartirían clase con nosotros, ¡qué lindo! - dijo con sarcasmo. - Pensé que nos apoyabas. - Simplemente soy realista. Saben que estimo mucho a su familia, no le den un disgusto así a su madre nuevamente. - Pues nosotros no pensamos detenernos. Esta broma va y digas lo que digas no cambiaremos de opinión. - Hagan lo que les dé la gana, no pienso delatarlos, pero no me involucren.  
  
Y se fue. Extrañaba la época en que los gemelos Weasley realizaban bromas a cada momento, pero estaba preocupada por ellos. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy ya los había "perdonado" una vez, y no lo haría de nuevo, pero esos dos eran incluso tan cabeza duras como ella. Eligió un rincón apartado de la Sala Común, tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a pensar qué le escribiría a su padre. Tenía que hablar en clave, pero que no luciera tan sospechoso y que Remus pudiera entenderlo rápidamente.  
  
Papá, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa? Por aquí todo está igual que siempre, sin cambios. Peleé con Ron, se cree el dueño del mundo y de las personas, pero no quiero hablar de eso o voy a molestarme bastante. Anoche me contaron algo que seguramente tú podrás ayudarme a resolver. En este acertijo, un perro y un ciervo requieren la ayuda de un lobo bastante hábil para acabar con un nido de serpientes que está en un castillo. El perro y el ciervo están ocultos en la cueva de un león y le pidieron a la princesa del castillo que los ayudara a encontrar al lobo... ¿Puedes entenderlo? Bueno, espero tu respuesta pronto. Salúdame a mamá. Besos de Harriet  
  
Sí, así estaba bien. Lo que pensaba es que si alguien llegaba a leerla, ella luciría bastante tonta por escribir eso. Aún era temprano y podría ir a la lechucería sin problemas. Dobló el pergamino, se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica y partió rumbo a la torre donde se encontraban las lechuzas.  
  
Nott era el encargado del correo. Leía todas las cartas que iban a enviarse para asegurarse de que no había nada en contra de los intereses de su señor, porque claro, Nott era un mortífago. Cuando llegó a la lechucería, Harriet le entregó la carta a Nott, éste la examinó por un instante y luego de devolverla, hizo señas para que pasara.  
  
Las lechuzas del colegio no eran lo que podía llamarse "eficientes", pero eran el único medio de comunicación, dado que estaba prohibido para todos llevar sus propios animales. Para todos menos para los Slytherins (N/A: qué raro, ¿verdad?). La única ave que parecía tener ánimos para hacer una entrega era un lechuzón pardo, y Harriet abrió su jaula para poder darle la carta. Ató el trozo de pergamino a la pata del animal, que salió volando inmediatamente por la ventana. Espero que resulte.  
  
Estaba en el camino de regreso a su torre, cuando en un corredor cercano escuchó un par de voces que parecían estar discutiendo. Se asomó (N/A: ¡qué curiosa!) y descubrió de quiénes se trataba: Ron y Draco. Se escondió detrás de una columna para poder escuchar sin ser descubierta, dado que tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que esa discusión estaba relacionada con ella.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu problema pobretón? - ¿Qué te traes con Harriet? - Me molesta tener la razón todo el tiempo - Nada que sea tu problema Weasley. - No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, o si no... - ¿O si no qué? Me gustaría saber qué crees que puedes hacerme a mí. - No me provoques Malfoy. No me importaría ser expulsado si me llevo el gusto de haberte dado una buena golpiza. - Me tienes temblando del miedo, pobretón. - Pues deberías... Ya te dije, no te acerques a ella. - ¿Y si lo hago? Sólo ella podría impedírmelo... y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. - ¿De qué hablas? - ¿Acaso no te pavoneabas por ser el mejor amigo de Lupin (N/A: me estoy refiriendo a Harriet, recuerden que ése es su apellido)? Ya deberías saberlo. - ¿SABER QUÉ? - Ron había tomado a Draco por el cuello de la túnica y lo había recostado contra el muro. - Pobre pobretón... - ¿SABER QUÉ? ¡HABLA YA! - la voz de Ron estaba cargada de ira. - Harriet y yo... nos besamos.  
  
Harriet ahogó un grito y se puso de pie sin importar que pudieran notar su presencia, aunque con lo que estaban haciendo los chicos, eso era muy difícil. Malfoy y Ron se habían enfrascado en una lucha bastante violenta en la que puñetazos iban y venían. Este par de... estúpidos. ¿Qué hago? pensaba Harriet. Su decisión fue algo arriesgada, pero tenía que detener la pelea.  
  
- ¡Locomotor mortis! - El maleficio de las piernas unidas dio resultado y tanto Draco como Ron quedaron sin movimiento en las piernas. - ¡Harriet! - dejó escapar Ron. - ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu madre? - No, pero... ehh... - Vaya que eres tonto Weasley. - Cállate Malfoy. - ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! Te pareció muy gracioso, ¿verdad Draco? Besarme para luego ir a molestar a Ron, ¿cómo habías dicho? Ahh sí: "me encantas y mucho". - ¿Entonces de verdad se besaron? - ¡NO! Bueno... sí, pero no nos besamos, él me besó. Pero ni siquiera sé para qué te digo esto - tomó aire y plantó una soberana cachetada en la mejilla de cada uno (N/A: jaja, se lo merecían =P) - ¡OUCH! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - A ti Draco, te la di por patán, por descarado, por utilizarme para molestar a Ron y por abusivo. Y a ti Ron, por estúpido, crédulo, abusivo y por posesivo - Harriet giró sobre sus talones y retomó su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. - ¡Espera! - ¿Piensas dejarnos así? - ¿Y por qué no? A ver si así aprenden a respetarme.  
  
Llegó a la Sala Común echando maldiciones y pestes sobre Ron y Draco. Era relativamente temprano, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y subió a su dormitorio. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sacó sus libros y comenzó a hacer las tareas que le habían dejado aquel día. Aproximadamente dos horas después, Lavender entró.  
  
- Neville quiere hablar contigo sobre "lo que ya ustedes saben". - ¿Ahh? Gracias por avisarme. - ¿Harriet? - Dime. - ¿Tú y Neville...? Bueno, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. - ¿Si yo y Neville tenemos algo? - Ehh, sí - respondió Lavender avergonzada. - ¡Vamos Lavender! Por favor. A Neville lo quiero, pero como amigo, además, sé que es tu novio y jamás de los jamases me fijaría en él y... Neville no es mi tipo. - ¡Tonta! - gritó lanzándole una almohada - No me asustes así. - Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. - Jaja, muy graciosa. ¿Qué es "lo que ya ustedes saben"? - Un gran secreto. No puedo decírtelo. - ¿Por qué no? - Porque no, y ya me voy, si Neville me estaba esperando...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jajajajajajaja, de nuevo lo detuve en el momento más interesante. La verdad, estuve pensando en poner este fic en la categoría Romance/Action/Adventure, ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¿Qué es "lo que Harriet y Neville ya saben"?... ¿Dónde andan Sirius y James?... ¿Draco de verdad habrá utilizado a Harriet para molestar a Ron? Porque si es así, se tenía bien merecida la cachetada que le dieron... ¿Remus entenderá el mensaje de Harriet?... Y Ron está muy celoso, ¿no creen?... ¿Harán Fred y George su broma? ¿Cuál será?...  
  
NUEVA ENCUESTA (y esta va a ser permanente): ¿Harriet se queda con Draco o con Ron? La decisión está en sus manos señores...  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	6. Siempre que las cosas puedan salir mal, ...

Si yo hubiera. (o la historia de un fututo alternativo)  
  
Me tardé, y lo admito, pero es que no tenía ideas para continuarlo, además del hecho de que estoy de vacaciones y lejos de mi casa y mi computadora. y de que estoy depre, y que mi mejor amiga está de viaje, y que tengo una gripe que me está matando, pero . en fin!  
  
Veamos los reviews. Nuevamente, Anna Voig, fuiste la única ( (no es que menosprecie tu review ni mucho menos, es que me da depre):  
  
No, Dumbledore no puede decirle a McGonagall que se vaya con él, porque la necesitan donde está. Ella está en donde está por una razón importante. Y lo de que Harriet se quede con Draco o con Ron, aún no lo he decidido, pero ya sabes cómo van los resultados de la encuesta.  
  
Ahora sin más preámbulos (porque no tengo muchas ganas de hablar), el capítulo VI. Ahh sí! Hay algo: quiero agradecer a mi camarada Hermione de Potter, ella sabe por qué (NdeRalkm: suerte con los pollitos XD!!!!!).  
  
Capítulo VI.  
  
Harriet salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al de los chicos. Mientras subía por las escaleras, rogaba porque Ron no estuviese allí. No, no tenía ganas ni de verle la cara. Desde sus primeras experiencias con los seres humanos, Harriet había aprendido que todos los hombres eran unos verdaderos idiotas, el único que se escapaba a esa clasificación era su padre, pero sólo porque era su padre. Luego de la pelea entre Ron y Malfoy, había confirmado su teoría.  
  
Abrió la puerta el dormitorio de los chicos lentamente. Se asomó. Milagrosamente, Ron no estaba ahí.  
  
- Pasa Harriet, pasa - le dijo Neville. - ¿Y Weasley? - ¿Weasley? ¿Qué pasó con él para que lo llames así? - No preguntes. - Está bien, está bien. No lo sé, se despidió de mí hace como tres horas y no he vuelto a verlo. - Mejor así, ¿de qué ibas a hablarme? - ¿No has visto a los señores Potter y Black? - No, desde anoche, no - en ese momento, se abrió nuevamente la puerta y entró Ron. - Hola Neville - saludó despreocupadamente. - ¿Dónde estabas Ron? - Ehh. ¡HARRIET! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Harriet dio un respingo y le volteó la cara. - ¿Qué le hiciste Ronnie? - Harriet, en serio, discúlpame. No era mi intención actuar así. - Neville, tenemos que ayudar a James y Sirius. Hay que pensar en un buen plan de contingencia, en caso de que todo les vaya mal - dijo la chica, ignorando las súplicas de Ron. - No te entiendo. - Verás, las probabilidades de que esa locura que están planeando funcionen son de una en un millón. Lo que yo digo es que tengamos un plan B, para que en caso de que ellos fallen, puedan escapar sin problemas. - ¿Tanto te preocupan? - Ellos son como la familia de mis padres, claro que me importan. - Voy a llorar - dijo en tono dramático una voz que Harriet pronto reconoció. - ¿Qué. ¡Sirius Black y James Potter! Salgan de esa capa invisible y den la cara ahora mismo. - Jeje, hola Harriet - dijo Sirius, apareciendo repentinamente. - ¡Sirius, grandísimo inmaduro! Ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes, ¿hace cuánto están ahí? - No mucho, desde que entró tu amigo Ron - respondió James, dado que Sirius estaba muy ocupado tratando de desengancharse de Harriet que estaba guindada de su cuello -. ¿Le escribiste a Remus? - Sí, esta tarde. Espero que entienda lo que le puse. - ¿Qué horrores ortográficos habrás puesto? - Cállate Black - le dijo mientras se le guindaba nuevamente. - Y por cierto Harriet - interrumpió James -, tu idea de un plan de emergencia es bastante buena. ¿Creen que ustedes puedan encargarse de eso? - Seguro - dijeron Neville y Harriet a la vez. - ¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo todo el día? - ¿Se puede confiar en ustedes tres? - los chicos asintieron - Bueno, estuvimos poniéndonos en contacto con nuestros contactos aquí en el colegio. Tenemos que averiguar todos los movimientos de Lucius Malfoy si queremos darle un buen golpe. - Y además fuimos a las cocinas a comer algo. - Siempre pensando en comida Canuto. - Y siempre lo haré Cornamenta. - Y Harriet. ¿qué hacías en un pasillo con Draco Malfoy y este chico? - preguntó James señalando a Ron. Harriet quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. - Nada que les importe - respondió tajantemente. - Lo único que heredaste de Lunático pequeña, fue el color del cabello, porque del resto. igual a Lily. - ¿Algún día te cansarás de decir eso Sirius?... ¡Y no me llames pequeña! - Está bien, está bien. James, definitivamente tenemos que hablar con Lily para que haga algo con el temperamento de esta chica. - Sirius. madura (N/A: debo decir que Harriet puso esta cara: ¬¬)  
  
Siguieron un rato conversando con los dos hombres. Neville se mostraba interesado en saber todo lo que pudiera sobre la época en que sus padres estudiaban (N/A: 1 cosilla que debo aclarar: los padres de Neville están bien ( entiéndase por bien: ni locos, ni enfermos ni nada (, pero de todos modos, siempre es interesante saber uno que otro chismecito sucio de nuestros padres :P), dado que Frank Longbottom y su esposa habían sido compañeros de James, Sirius, Remus y Lily (y también del traidor de Pettigrew) y Ron simplemente escuchaba, como si estuviera tomando tips mentales, sobre las bromas que los merodeadores gastaban en su época.  
  
Harriet acordó con Neville (y para su desgracia con Ron), comenzar a trabajar en el plan de emergencia todos los días, a partir del siguiente. Se encontrarían en el dormitorio de los chicos, dado que éste se había convertido en cierta forma en la sede, además de que ahí no serían molestados por nadie. El trío conocía muy bien la mayor parte de los corredores y uno que otro atajo, pero no todos, por lo que James les regaló algo que habían hecho en su época en Hogwarts: el Mapa del Merodeador. Un mapa encantado que mostraba todo el colegio, sus alrededores y a las personas que anduvieran por ahí en el momento en que lo utilizaras.  
  
James se lo regaló a Harriet, dijo que él y Sirius ya no lo necesitaban, conocían el colegio de Pe a Pa. Para Harriet, eso era un regalo muy especial, dado que su padre le había comentado sobre ese mapa, sobre "los merodeadores" y sobre los apodos que tenían y las bromas que le gastaban a todo el colegio. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. Ahora, con la ayuda del mapa, sería más fácil diseñar una ruta de escape para Canuto y Cornamenta.  
  
Los días fueron pasando y ya había llegado la respuesta de Remus. El licántropo les pidió a Canuto y Cornamenta que se reunieran en la Casa de los gritos la noche antes de la siguiente luna llena, y así lo hicieron. Remus decidió quedarse en el castillo para ayudar a Sirius y James. Los tres desaparecían durante todo el día y daban la cara en las noches, cuando ya Harriet, Ron y Neville estaban en la habitación.  
  
Lavender preguntaba frecuentemente sobre qué era lo que hacía el trío, pero ya habían decidido con antelación no decirle nada. Esto causó muchos problemas entre ella y Neville. Harriet simplemente se había limitado a decirle que a su momento lo sabría.  
  
Las cosas con Malfoy tampoco habían mejorado. Draco había tratado en innumerables ocasiones de hablar con Harriet, pero ella nunca le hacía caso. Aún no lo había perdonado. - Utilizarme para molestar a Ron, ¿quién se cree? - se decía a sí misma cada vez que se cruzaba con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy en cualquier parte del castillo. Todos habían notado esta actitud de la chica Lupin, pero debido a su carácter, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle el por qué.  
  
Harriet no podía negar que estaba feliz por tener a su padre con ella en el colegio. Esperaba con ansias a que llegara la noche para poder ir al dormitorio de los chicos y encontrarse con Remus. Y su padre también sentía lo mismo.  
  
Conforme se iban sucediendo los días, cada vez más se notaba la tensión entre el trío de Gryffindors de sexto curso. Perdían el control en las clases, murmuraban por los pasillos, se exaltaban con cualquier ruido extraño. Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaban nerviosos, y tenían sus razones para estarlo: Sirius, James y Remus les habían dicho que su plan iba a ejecutarse antes de Halloween.  
  
Aún no sabían con precisión en qué consistía el dichoso plan, pero de lo que estaban seguros es que involucraría a muchas más personas de las que pensaban. Por lo menos la ruta de escape en caso de emergencia ya estaba lista. Si todo llegaba a fracasar, los tres antiguos merodeadores se internarían en el bosque prohibido hasta que bajaran la vigilancia (que seguramente pondrían) y luego, utilizarían el pasaje hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Tenían que esperar porque uno de los aliados más importantes de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, también conocía ese camino y si tenía más de dos dedos de frente, sospecharía que lo utilizarían.  
  
Ahora todo era esperar. y esperaron. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, notaron actitudes extrañas en los profesores, bueno, no en todos, pero sí en algunos. McGonagall lucía extremadamente nerviosa, Flitwick se sobresaltaba cada vez que un alumno le preguntaba algo, Trelawney. a Trelawney no le pasaba nada, seguía tan loca como siempre; y Snape. bueno, Snape estaba más irritable y amargado de lo que ya era (N/A: es eso humanamente posible???)  
  
Halloween llegó. Lucius Malfoy parecía presentir algo, porque ordenó toque de queda en todo el castillo después de las ocho. Aparte de todas las preocupaciones que de por sí tenía en la cabeza, Harriet estaba algo temerosa por la supuesta broma de los gemelos Weasley. No se los había vuelto a preguntar, pero estaba segura de que fuese lo que fuese que hubieran tramado, lo aplicarían.  
  
Estaba en su cama, pensando en la inmensidad del infinito (N/A: en otras palabras, en nada) cuando tocaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Se asomó la cabeza de Neville y habló: - Será hoy. Pettigrew viene a verificar el trabajo de Malfoy y quieren aprovechar. Te esperamos en el dormitorio -. ¡¿Sería esa noche?! ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿Y con Pettigrew allí?  
  
Eso era el colmo. Salió de su habitación inmediatamente y salió disparada hacia la de los chicos. En ella estaban Remus, James y Sirius ultimando detalles sobre lo que harían esa noche.  
  
- ¿Qué-qué. - comenzó a decirles. - Harriet - le dijo amorosamente su padre -, mi cielo, sabes que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo (N/A: ¡qué envidia! Por qué no me dice a mí eso?? :P) y que pase lo que pase, debes mantenerte a salvo. - Papá. - Vamos Lunático, no le hables así, vas a asustarla. - Canuto, ¿debo recordarte que vamos a la cueva del dragón? - Bueno, pero no seas tan dramático. ¿no lo crees Cornamenta? - Canuto, si Lunático cree conveniente despedirse así de Harriet, no veo por qué no debería hacerlo, es su hija. - Dos contra uno no es justo. - ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa? - Tú y tu filosofía, Lunático. - ¿Y qué, exactamente van a hacer? - preguntó Neville. - Eso, joven Longbottom, es un secreto. La misión de ustedes tres en encargarse de mantener la ruta de escape despejada, no deben meterse en lo que vamos a hacer. - Pero. - Pero nada Harriet. Ustedes no pueden salir lastimados. además, si llegamos a fracasar, no deben encontrarlos junto a nosotros, no queremos causarles más problemas. - Bueno, ahora váyanse. Actúen normalmente y por nada del mundo se acerquen al salón de profesores o al despacho del director, ¿entendido? - Ron, Neville y Harriet asintieron. - ¿Y qué esperan? Váyanse, váyanse. La Sala Común estaría bien. No vayan a salir de la torre de Gryffindor. Cuídense mucho chicos. - ¿Nosotros? ¿O ustedes? - No es gracioso Harriet. - No quería ser graciosa.  
  
Harriet se despidió de su padre, James y Sirius con un beso en la mejilla (N/A: me mata la cochina envidia.. Por Remus, ojo :P) y ella y Ron y Neville salieron de la habitación hacia la Sala Común.  
  
Cuando bajaron, Harriet fue recibida por Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron que estaba en quinto curso. La pelirroja le entregó un pedacito de pergamino. - Te lo dejaron Fred y George, salieron hace un rato - le dijo. Tomó el trozo amarillento y lo abrió temerosa. ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? (N/A: por qué será???). La nota decía lo siguiente:  
  
Harriet, Sabemos que dijiste que no querías estar relacionada con nada de nuestra broma, pero decidimos darte el honor de saber que será esta noche. Prepárate para verla. Fred y George Weasley  
  
¿Esa noche? Estaba comprobado: las cosas saldrán mal siempre que exista la posibilidad de que lo hagan. ¡Se suponía que nadie debía salir de su Sala Común esa noche! Y los gemelos Weasley la eligieron para su broma.. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que los encuentren por ahí. ¿y si pasan por donde dijo papá? No, no, no, tengo que buscarlos, tengo que hacer que regresen. ¿cómo vas a hacerlo grandísima tonta, si ni siquiera sabes dónde están? ¿Qué hago? pensaba frenéticamente, mientras todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor la veían algo temerosos, mientras daba vueltas por toda la estancia.  
  
¿Y si le pedía su capa invisible a James?... ¿qué estaba pensando? La necesitarían ellos. ¡el mapa! Si utilizaba el Mapa del Merodeador, podría saber dónde andaban Fred y George. En teoría era una buena idea, ¿o no? (N/A: quién sabe ^_^U). Subió como un bala hacia su habitación y rebuscó en todos los rincones el mapa, estaba segura de que lo había dejado en el fondo de su baúl, ¿por qué no lo encontraba?  
  
- ¡Demonios! - dejó escapar mientras cerraba su baúl de un golpe. (N/A: si Harriet fuera de mi patria diría un clásico: c**o e' la madre :P sé que no viene al caso, pero.) - Dime Harriet, ¿buscabas esto? - la presencia de Lavender la sorprendió, aunque no más que el hecho de que sostuviese entre sus manos el mapa. - ¡Lavender! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No sabes el susto que me has dado. ahora, ¿podrías darme mi pergamino? - estaba nerviosa y además mintiendo, qué buena combinación para no delatarse. - No, hasta que me digas qué es, porque si es tan importante para ti, no puede ser un simple trozo de pergamino. y quiero saber que se traen tú, Neville y Ron. - Espera un momento, si tú tienes mi pergamino, eso significa que. ¡Lavender Brown! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hurgar entre mis cosas? ¿Y así te haces llamar mi amiga? ¡Sabes que detesto que se metan en mi vida personal!  
  
No le dio tiempo a Lavender de responder. Harriet se puso como una fiera, tomó su capa y le arrancó el mapa de las manos a la otra chica. Bajó nuevamente hacia la Sala Común, pero no para quedarse. Salió por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se fue a buscar a Fred y George. claro que en su furia, no notó que cierto pelirrojo la estaba siguiendo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
¡Al fín! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! Lo hice en menos de una semana, es todo un récord. además de que creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, cada día me sorprendo más a mí misma :P. Esto se está poniendo interesante, ni yo misma sé que pasará.  
  
¿Qué pasará con el plan de los merodeadores?... ¿Harriet podrá alertar a Fred y George antes de que sea tarde?... ¿Dónde andará Draco que tiene tiempo sin aparecer?... ¿Quién sería el pelirrojo que la estaba siguiendo?... Lavender si es abusiva, ¿no lo creen?... ¿Pasará algo esa noche con Pettigrew en Hogwarts? (N/A: los que leyeron la primera encuesta, saben qué es lo que ocurrirá). Apareció Ginny, ¿creen que jugará una parte importante en la historia?... tatatán. tendrán que esperar a que decida hacer el séptimo capítulo.  
  
ENCUESTA (y esta va a ser permanente): ¿Harriet se queda con Draco o con Ron? La decisión está en sus manos señores...  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "clic here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido!  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	7. El plan y la broma

Si yo hubiera. (o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Honestamente, no tenía ni ganas de escribirlo ni ideas para este capítulo. bueno, las ideas sí las tengo pero no sé cómo ponerlas. En fin!!!  
  
Ya se me van a acabar las vacaciones. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; El destino es tan cruel, por eso, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las pobres almas, que como yo, están por empezar nuevamente la tortura de las clases.  
  
Vamos con los reviews.. 6 reviews sin contar el mío propio :o impresionante! Es la primera vez que me dejan tantos..  
  
Elmith: yo muy bien, también de vaca, pero se me van a acabar :( Está bien, yo te comprendo, y te desapareciste, pero volviste que es lo importante, o no? Me entero de que hay un Club de fans Harriet/Ron, y además eres la presidenta? Felicidades por eso!  
  
Vamos a tener que discutir muy bien el punto de Remus, porque él es MÍO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y no me lo pienso dejar quitar. Y si pasa lo de Ewan, me dejas acompañarte a la Warner??? Dicen que dos metralletas matan más que una  
  
Marine: Gracias por el review! Es bueno que más gente lea mi fic :) Y no, no pienso dejar de escribir en esta historia (por lo menos no por ahora).  
  
Anna Voig: no dejé que me ganara la depre ;) aunque si para sacar un buen capítulo debo estar deprimida, debería pensar seriamente en una depresión existencial :P. ¿Funcionará el plan? Ni idea, lo sabrás mientras vayas leyendo. Saludos! Y no te tardes mucho con los siguientes de La Búsqueda y La Magia Interior :P  
  
Sakura-Corazon: De nada por la recomendación, hay que decir las cosas como son :P más bien, gracias a ti por dejarme un review. ¿Draco o Ron? Sólo yo lo sé, aunque ya la decisión está tomada y no tardará mucho en saberse.  
  
Snmh: Gracias ;_; *Ralkm llora de la alegría* Tu review me ha subido el ánimo. Aquí está el capítulo. Saludos!  
  
Hermione de Potter: camarada! Review pa' largo el tuyo. jajajajajajaja, te está gustando, te está gustando, sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría; tarde o temprano ibas a terminar agarrándole el gustico a las aventuras y desventuras de Harriet XD!  
  
Tú dices que me pasé de dramática con la despedida? Ay no sé, a mí me pareció que estaba bien, además, sabes que le meto al dramático de vez en cuando. Okok, tranki que trataré de dejar los celos, ¡pero es que no puedo! :P. Podrás venir más loca que de costumbre, pero recuerda que entre tú y yo, a la que le faltan más tornillos es a mí ^_^U. Ya sabes con kién se va a kedar Harriet, así ke no es necesario ke dejes tu voto. bye!  
  
Terminados los reviews (primera vez que me lleva una página completa el responderlos) vamos con ¡el capítulo VII!!!!!  
  
Capítulo VII:  
  
Harriet corría por los pasillos, completamente molesta y diciendo pestes sobre Lavender y la gente que no puede escoger días peores para sus bromas. Lentamente, la ira fue dando paso al temor. ¿Y si la encontraban? ¿O si le pasaba algo a su padre, o a los gemelos Weasley?  
  
Estaba tan sumida en sus preocupaciones que no notó que, por accidente, había llegado a las mazmorras, más específicamente, a las cercanías del despacho del profesor Snape. Según el mapa, Fred y George estaban por el quinto piso, y se suponía que esa era la dirección que ella había tomado, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Ya Harriet estaba dispuesta a irse y buscar el camino hacia el quinto piso, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común (N/A: qué niña!) y caminó un poco hasta llegar frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones. No se escuchaba nada, a lo mejor Snape ya se había ido a dormir. o quizás.  
  
En ese instante, recordó que James le había dicho que en su plan estarían involucradas más personas de las que ellos pensaban. ¿Acaso Snape los estaría ayudando? ¡Pero eso era imposible! Según sabía, Snape había sido enemigo de su padre y sus amigos en el colegio, además, era del conocimiento público que Severus Snape era un mortífago bien ubicado en el círculo de su señor. Debía estar divagando nuevamente.  
  
Recordando su escasez de tiempo, Harriet apartó esas ideas descabelladas de su mente y revisando nuevamente el mapa, notó, para su desgracia, que Fred y George Weasley se encontraban demasiado próximos al despacho de Lucius Malfoy, demasiado. Ahora ya no había más oportunidades, tendría que correr todo lo que las piernas le daban si quería advertirles y evitar un desastre mayor. ¿¡Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella!? (N/A: porque es la protagonista del fic, a lo mejor?)  
  
Subió y bajó escaleras, corrió a través de pasillos y corredores, y le parecía que cada vez estaba más lejos de llegar. Revisó el mapa nuevamente. Habían aparecido nuevas motas de tinta. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Lucius Malfoy estaban en la dirección, Peter Pettigrew y Slatero (N/A: porque así se llama señores!) Quirrell se acercaban a los otros; Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick y Sybill Trelawney estaban colocados de una manera estratégica en los corredores cercanos, y también. Severus Snape.  
  
Le faltaban unos pocos escalones para llegar al piso donde estaba el despacho de Lucius Malfoy cuando se topó con George y Fred Weasley. No sabía si alegrarse o matarlos.  
  
- ¡Harriet! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Fred. - ¿Qué no se nota? Arriesgando mi pellejo por buscarlos a ustedes dos. - No debiste. - George, si en un futuro quieres tener hijos, será mejor que te calles. - ¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó? - En serio, por favor váyanse, no es seguro que nadie ande por aquí hoy - ya Harriet estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. - ¿Y tú si puedes quedarte a ver el espectáculo? - Tampoco, pero. ¿De qué espectáculo hablas? - Ya lo verás joven Harriet, ya lo verás - dijo Fred. - Lucius Malfoy se arrepentirá de habernos hecho repetir un curso - prosiguió George. - ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! No me digan que pusieron una broma en el despacho de Malfoy. - Entonces no te lo decimos. - Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿y ahora qué hago? - ¿Pasa algo Harriet? - No. bueno sí, ¡claro que pasa algo y ustedes lo complicaron todo con su inmadurez! (N/A: ay sí, habló la señorita madurez :P ^_^U). ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN DE AQUÍ!  
  
Harriet nunca supo si fue por la seriedad con la que estaba hablando, o por la cara de pocos amigos que tenían en ese momento, pero Fred y George se regresaron, un poco temerosos, hacia la torre de Gryffindor (N/A: se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas :P).  
  
Revisó el mapa nuevamente. Las motas correspondientes a los merodeadores estaban apiñadas en un punto del despacho del director, debían estar utilizando la capa invisible. Pettigrew y Quirrel ya habían llegado al encuentro de Lucius Malfoy y salían del despacho. Los profesores seguían sin moverse de sus lugares. En ese momento, sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros.  
  
- ¡Draco! - exclamó, visiblemente sorprendida. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Sabes que hay toque de queda, si mi padre o alguien te ve, te castigarán quién sabe si de por vida. - ¿Acaso te importa tanto el destino de una Gryffindor? - En cierta forma. - Mira Malfoy, estoy tratando de evitar un desastre y no tengo tiempo que perder contigo y tus galanterías. Te recomiendo dejarlas para otro momento. - ¿Y qué desastre es ése? - ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¡Y suéltame de una vez! - ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse. - Porque en este mismo momento podría dar la alarma de que hay un alumno fuera de su cama, cuando el director dio órdenes expresas de que no debía ser así. - ¿Serías capaz de. - Soy capaz de muchas cosas Harriet. - Pues te felicito. Eso demuestra que eres un imbécil, mas no un inútil, ¡y ya suéltame, te dije! - No me provoques niña, no sabes lo que puedo hacerte - le dijo bruscamente. Era la primera vez que Harriet veía una reacción tan violenta en Malfoy. y lo peor es que cada vez tenía menos tiempo. - No me importa lo que puedas hacerme, nunca le he tenido miedo a un mortífago. - ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy como mi padre! - Pero te estás comportando como él. - Sólo por esta vez te dejaré ir Harriet, eres muy afortunada. - ¿De qué? ¿De que no actúes como un soplón? - Ya te dije que no me provoques. - Y yo que me soltaras - ya Draco había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y en un acto de último minuto, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El golpe pareció resultar, dado que el Slytherin la liberó inmediatamente (N/A: si le dio en su hombría.. Cómo pretendía que no la soltaran?????)  
  
Harriet corrió a través del pasillo con una sola cosa en la cabeza: llegar al despacho de Lucius Malfoy antes de que la broma de Fred y George arruinara los planes de su padre. Ni siquiera los profesores apostados en el camino pudieron detenerla, parecía que su determinación la había aislado de todo lo que ocurría en su entorno (N/A: :O).  
  
No se enteró cómo lo logró, pero llegó ante la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director (N/A: cuántas veces he utilizado la palabra "despacho" en este capítulo???). No sabía la contraseña, ¿cómo iba a pasar?... Estuvo ahí parada un par de minutos, cuando ocurrió lo peor que podía haber pasado: se abrió la gárgola y salió el profesor Quirrel.  
  
Hubiera querido correr, pero las piernas no le respondían.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Dígame señorita Lupin, ¿tiene algo que decirle al señor director? Porque según recuerdo no tiene permiso de estar fuera de su Sala Común, nadie la verdad lo tiene. - Yo. esto. Tenía que informarle de algo al profesor Malfoy - su mente estaba trabajando a su mayor capacidad. Si lograba convencer a Quirrel de que debía decirle algo a Lucius Malfoy, probablemente la llevaría al despacho, y aunque tendría que delatar a los Weasley, lograría alertar sobre la broma. - ¿Y qué tiene que informarle a. ¡Qué demonios! - un ruido de fuerte explosión proveniente del despacho del director.  
  
Quirrel subió a toda carrera por las escaleras, y Harriet aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, aunque ya sabía que era demasiado tarde. Seguramente la explosión o lo que hubiese sido, la habrían causado los Weasley.  
  
Cuál no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que, en efecto, había ocurrido una explosión, pero no había sido por culpa de Fred y George. Vio con terror que Peter Pettigrew había descubierto a su padre, Sirius y James y había comenzado a atacarlos. Aunque su cara de impresión no fue nada comparada con la de Remus al ver que ella estaba ahí (N/A: imaginen la escena.).  
  
Sirius había aplicado un encantamiento escudo en los tres, por los que los escombros no los habían tocado, pero con la llegada de Quirrel, los bandos se habían equilibrado: 3 contra 3, ya habían perdido la poca ventaja que habían tenido un instante atrás.  
  
Estaba de pie en la entrada cuando nuevamente la agarraron con fuerza: Pettigrew. Trató de resistirse, pero por increíble que parezca, esa pequeña rata tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Quirrel aplicó un Expelliarmus y le quitó su varita. Ahora sí estoy en serios problemas.  
  
- ¿Quieres verla viva nuevamente Remus? - dijo Pettigrew, con su voz chillona - Entonces ustedes tres bajen la varita. - Harriet. - en el rostro de Remus era fácil evidenciar que estaba contrariado respecto a lo que iba a hacer. - ¡No le hagas caso papá! ¡Hagan lo que deban hacer y no se preocupen por mí! - no era sencillo decir eso cuando tienes una varita apuntando directamente a tu corazón y te tienen el cuello sujeto. - ¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NO NOS DES OTRA RAZÓN PARA QUERER ASESINARTE! - gritó Sirius fuera de sí. - Ustedes no están en posición de exigir nada Black - dijo Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras -. Aunque de todos modos ninguno saldrá vivo de aquí, ni siquiera esta niña.  
  
Si había una cosa que Harriet detestaba en esta viva, era que le llamaran "niña" o "pequeña", sobretodo gente a la que odiaba. Había tolerado a Draco, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con Lucius. Repentinamente, mordió el brazo de Pettigrew con todas sus fuerzas y cuando ya tenía su cuello libre, logró quitarle la varita de un golpe. - ¡AHORA! - les gritó a Sirius, James y Remus. No hizo falta que lo hiciera de nuevo.  
  
Sirius, que se notaba que hacía rato que quería hacerlo, le dirigió un mortífero Avada Kedabra a Pettigrew mientras Harriet corría a reunirse con ellos. El cuerpo del antiguo amigo de su padre cayó en el acto. Estaba corriendo, maldiciones iban y venían de parte y parte (N/A: sin contar los insultos, que no pueden ponerse porque este fic tiene censura G, lo que significa que pueden leerlo niños ;)) y los nervios de todos estaban alterados.  
  
Su mala suerte parecía no tener fin, y en ese momento lo comprobó. La "broma" (N/A: o debería decir: bomba repleta de fuegos pirotécnicos??) de los gemelos Weasley estalló en ese momento (N/A: Sí señores! Fred y George están mostrando su lado macabro y vengativo!!! :P). Con la confusión causada por las bengalas y el humo, Harriet trató de buscar la puerta para poder irse, pero tropezó con el, ahora cadáver (N/A: bien merecido que se lo tiene!), de Pettigrew y cayó al suelo.  
  
Se había lastimado la muñeca y tenía pequeños raspones en la mano, pero eso no era relevante al momento. El humo que causaban las bengalas no le dejaban ver muy bien, pero pudo sentir el estrépito que causó otro cuerpo cayendo en el piso. ¿Acaso habría sido el de Malfoy?... ¿o quizás el de su propio padre? Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse. Adoraba a su padre y no sabía si soportaría perderlo. Mejor no pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en la manera de poder salir de allí.  
  
Se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando instintivamente (había heredado muy buenos reflejos de su padre) movió un poco la cabeza. De no haberlo hecho, una maldición asesina, proveniente del lado que ella recordaba era donde se encontraban Malfoy y Quirrel, le habría dado directamente. Ya no podría permanecer más tiempo ahí. El humo la estaba asfixiando y el lugar se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla.  
  
Estar de pie era un riesgo con tantas maldiciones cruzando el despacho. Hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido como deslizarse, o mejor dicho, arrastrarse; y aquél era el mejor momento para utilizar esos conocimientos.  
  
Ya estaba cerca de la puerta. Estaba saliendo. Quería voltearse y ver como estaba su padre, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería más peligroso para ella, puesto que querría volver. Estaba bajando por las escaleras. Saldría y pediría ayuda a alguno de los profesores, ellos podrían encargarse, y después iría a reunirse con Neville y Ron para informarles de todo lo que había pasado. Todo acabaría bien esa noche. todo acabaría bien.  
  
Llegó al último de los escalones y la gárgola se abrió. Salió al pasillo. De pronto, sintió que sus tobillos ya no podrían mantenerla en pie, que todo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Creo que no todo acabará bien pensó y en ese mismo instante, perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó.  
  
- ¡HARRIET!!!!!!!!!!!!! - fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento. No sabía muy bien de quién era, pero esa voz, la hacía sentir mucho mejor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
¡Al fín!!!! Está listo!!! :D Ya me estaba hartando de no poder terminar este capítulo. Qué les pareció?  
  
De quién era la voz que gritó el nombre de Harriet?... ¿Quién sería el segundo cuerpo que cayó?... De verdad perderemos a alguno de nuestros bellos, hermosos, divinos, ejem! Merodeadores?... Qué pasará ahora???  
  
Eso es todo de momento, les tocará esperar a que tenga ideas para el próximo capítulo.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "clic here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido! 


	8. Un encuentro en la oscuridad

Si yo hubiera.. (o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo más cursi que existirá en toda la historia de este fic. Increiblemente, este capítulo fue escrito en 3 días... El problema está en que no lo pude publicar antes porque mi conexión a internet se dañó ;_; ;_; y en los cybers no me dejan utilizar diskettes ;_; ;_; así que si los otros capítulos también se tardan en aparecer, ¡NO ME CULPEN!  
  
Además de que ya me quedé sin vacaciones ;_; ;_; ;_;!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y también me quedé sin ideas. Así que, lo más probable es que de este fic no se sepa en mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero dejando de lado mis problemas personales que no le interesan a nadie (ni les deberían interesar), vamos a contestar los reviews! :D  
  
Snmh: Hola! Gracias por el review... Conque quieres saber de quién era la voz???? Ya lo verás en este capítulo. Y sobre si murió Sirius o alguno de los merodeadores..... Pues.... No lo puedo decir :P no todavía, pero para el próximo capítulo ya sabrán quién murió...  
  
Anna Voig: hola! Disculpa por no dejarte review en ninguno de tus fics, pero es que no tengo internet ;_; ;_;² y fanfiction está muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vi, pero ya sabes lo que pienso: son geniales!... La vida es injusta! Por primera vez me llega rápido la inspiración para el capítulo, pero no lo puedo publicar ;_;. Bueno, trataré de sacar el 9 lo antes posible para justificar mi tardanza  
  
Marine: Gracias! Y aquí ya se sabrá una parte de lo que pasó.  
  
Rinoa: wow! La primera vez que lo haces y me dejas dos reviews =D Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, me subes el ego =P :) ... Sacar a Cedric aunque sea como dices???? No sé, a lo mejor sí lo haga, muchas cosas están por pasar en este fic y podría incluír a mi primito.... Que si la voz era de Ron o de Draco??? Te tocará leer para saberlo... Lo de Lily con Remus era una de esas ideas extrañas que una tiene en la cabeza dando vueltas y también lo de Harriet :P. Yo tampoco quiero que muera ninguno de los merodeadores, pero no sé... El futuro de esta historia va a sorprender a más de uno ;)  
  
Bueno, esos eran todos los reviews. Muchísimas gracias a los que los dejaron y de nuevo, disculpen mi tardanza. Sobre este capítulo, sólo puedo adelantarles que es lo más cursi que se escribirá en este fic, así que amantes del romance, disfrútenlo.  
  
Capítulo VIII:  
  
- Harriet. Harriet, por favor. ¡Harriet despierta! - aquella era la misma voz que había escuchado antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad - Harriet, no me hagas esto, por favor despierta - abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la pelirroja cabeza de Ron observándola. Ella estaba sentada en el piso de lo que parecía un aula abandonada, con la espalda recostada en la pared. Ron estaba frente a ella. - ¿Ron? ¿Qué-qué... - ¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste! - Ron le dio un gran abrazo. No era la primera vez que la abrazaba desde que se conocían, pero sí la primera en que se sentía tan... ¿bien? - ¿Qué pasó? - No lo sé. Te había estado siguiendo desde que saliste de la Sala Común, pero cuando subiste a la oficina de Malfoy no pude acompañarte. Me preocupé mucho por ti, ¿lo sabías? - Lo... lo siento Ron, no... no fue mi intención preocuparte - ¿Qué estás diciendo Lupin? - ¡Nadie te dijo que me siguieras! ¡Si lo hiciste fue por gusto! - Me alegra que estés bien - Ron volvió a abrazarla. Sin explicación aparente, sintió que las mejillas le ardían y que el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en el chico Weasley había aparecido... Entonces, recordó claramente todo lo que había pasado en el despacho del director. - ¡Mi papá! Tengo que saber qué pasó con él, tengo que volver a... - ¡NO! - ¿Qué? - No puedes regresar, es muy peligroso. No sabes lo que me costó traerte a un lugar seguro, de no ser por el mapa no lo habría logrado. El colegio completo está vuelto un campo de batalla. Hay mortífagos por aquí y por allá, y algunos profesores están tratando de detenerlos. Se supone que los alumnos no deberíamos saber de esto, pero, tú entiendes. - Pero tengo que saber qué pasó con mi papá. - Harriet, tu seguridad es lo más importante. Si te asomas siquiera, lo más probable es que un mortífago o alguien más te capture y yo no. yo no me lo perdonaría (N/A: ay!!!! Que lindo!!! ^_^U). - ¡Tú no entiendes! Es vital que yo sepa qué pasó con mi papá, Sirius y James. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - la chica asintió - Bueno, ¿crees que puedas decirme lo que ocurrió en el despacho de Malfoy? Quizás, con lo que puedas decirme, y con lo que yo sé, podamos tener una idea de los acontecimientos. - Quizás, ¿no es así? - Sí. - Bueno, yo salí de la Sala Común porque me enteré que tus hermanos estaban organizando una broma justo para esta noche y que estallaría en la oficina de Lucius Malfoy. Estuve buscándolos por todo el castillo con la ayuda del mapa, pero se movían muy rápido hasta que finalmente los encontré cerca del despacho. Logré convencerlos para que regresaran y después, supongo que lo viste, Quirrel me vio frente a la gárgola y comenzó a interrogarme. Luego, escuché una explosión y aproveché para subir. Pettigrew me tomó y estaba apuntándome con la varita, pero logré soltarme y mientras corría, explotaron las bengalas que habían preparado Fred y George. En la confusión, vi a Pettigrew caer muerto (N/A: insisto! BIEN MERECIDO QUE SE LO TENÍA!!!!) y luego... luego yo tropecé y mientras me levantaba, vi caer otro cuerpo. ¡No sé quién era! ¿Y si era mi padre? - ¿Y si era Malfoy? - era extraño como el chico lograba verle el lado positivo a las cosas. - ¡No lo sé! Por eso es que necesito saber qué ocurrió. - Tranquilízate Harriet, debes tener fe. Al señor Lupin no le gustaría verte en ese estado. - ¿Y Neville? ¿Y los demás? - Se supone que Neville debe estar vigilando la ruta, pero con lo que pasó, quién sabe. - Ron. dime algo, ¿tú fuiste el que me sostuvo hace rato? - Ehh... yo. esto... sí - dijo tan rojo como su cabello. - Gracias - le respondió notablemente apenada, y sin estar muy segura de por qué, le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Por-por qué fue eso? - preguntó mientras se acariciaba la mejilla con la mano. - No lo sé, creo que en agradecimiento, supongo. - ¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta conmigo? - Creo que no... Espera un minuto, si me estuviste siguiendo, eso significa que viste cuando discutí con Draco, ¿cierto? - Pues sí. - ¿Y no hiciste nada? - ¿Estás loca? No quería que te molestaras de nuevo... aunque no te niego que tenía unas ganas enormes de darle un buen puñetazo al idiota de Malfoy en su repulsiva cara - Harriet soltó una risita -. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Como te pones cuando mencionas a Draco. - ¿Y cómo me pongo? - Pues... tus orejas se ponen rosadas, y frunces el ceño, y aprietas los puños y pones una expresión como si fueras un asesino psicópata. - ¿Ahh sí? ¿En verdad hago todo eso? - Sí, te dije que es muy gracioso. - Ahora que lo dices, sí lo es. - Ron, cumple con tu parte. - ¿Uhh? - Recuerda: yo decía lo que sabía y tú decías lo que sabías. Tenemos que sacar una versión de los hechos. - ¡Cierto! Qué cabeza la mía. - Otro día discutiremos sobre tu cabeza, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa. - A ver.... Si mal no recuerdo, luego de que te encontré, revise en tus bolsillos por el mapa. - ¿Revisaste el mapa? ¿¡VISTE EL NOMBRE DE MI PAPÁ!? - Sí lo revisé, pero no vi el nombre del señor Lupin, estaba preocupado por encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudieras recuperarte y no me fijé en el resto de los nombres. - Ya veo... ¿Y dónde está? Debo ver si aparece mi padre. - Es que yo... - Tú, ¿qué Ronald Weasley? - Yo... Lo perdí. - ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ? - Esto... Lo perdí. Se me resbaló de la túnica mientras te traía por el corredor. - Si salimos de esta recuérdame matarte... Pero sigue contando lo que pasó. - Bueno, como te decía, lo revisé y cuando ya estábamos por llegar aquí, escuché un alboroto y unas voces detrás de nosotros y tuve que salir corriendo, creo que en ese momento perdí el mapa, y no volteé hasta que llegamos aquí. - Ya veo.  
  
Repentinamente se sintió extraña, vacía, deprimida. No sabía qué había sido de la suerte de James, Sirius y Remus, y no existía oportunidad de saber qué les había pasado. La sola idea de la posible muerte de su padre le atormentaba la cabeza y le causaba un horrible y molesto vacío en el estómago. Adoraba a su padre y pensar que no estaría ahí con ella en el futuro (si es que habría un futuro) era desolador. Estaba recordando detenidamente lo que había pasado en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, forzando a su mente a reconocer de quién era el otro cuerpo cuando sintió una calidez recorriéndole las mejillas, eran... ¿lágrimas? ¡Pero eso no podía ser! Siempre había podido retener su llanto... Siempre.  
  
No supo en qué momento, pero algo la trajo desde sus pensamientos: Ron estaba limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla con el pulgar. Se sentía muy agradable. Debía admitir que el hecho de que Ron se preocupara por ella la hacía sentir mejor... Quizás... Quizás... ¡NO! Definitivamente no, eso había sido aclarado hacía mucho tiempo y Ron no era más que su mejor amigo, no debía... No podía ser nada más.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa - preguntó Ron con tono de preocupación en la voz. - No es nada, creo que es una mota de polvo que me entró en el ojo - se apresuró a mentir. - Sí claro, como digas. - ¿Acaso estás dudando de mí, pequeño bichito pelirrojo? - no estaba molesta, más bien, se estaba divirtiendo. - ¿Pequeño bichito pelirrojo? Ése es nuevo. - Pues sí, lo acabo de inventar. - Te felicito, te quedó muy bueno. - Muchas gracias. - No habías sacado uno nuevo desde "cabeza de tomate", aunque insisto que éste es mejor. - ¿Estás diciendo todo eso para hacerme reír? - Depende. - Pues déjame decirte que no lo estás logrando. - Entonces sí lo estoy diciendo para hacerte reír - Harriet dejó escapar un suspiro -. Harriet, no te culpes ni te pongas así por lo que pasó, a tu padre no le gustará saber que te pusiste tan "agria", hago lo posible para animarte, pero tú no pareces querer colaborar. - Tú no me entiendes, no quiero perder a mi papá. - Y no lo perderás, pero debes pensar en positivo, sacar esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza. Lupin está bien, igual que Potter y Black, ya lo verás, sólo tienes que esperar un poco. - ¿Hasta cuándo Ron? No quiero esperar, quiero ver a mi padre, verificar que está bien, que está vivo. Ya no puedo seguir sentada aquí, esperando a que ocurra un milagro y mi padre entre por la puerta. - ¿¡Y qué quieres entonces!? ¿Salir a ponerte como carne de cañón para un mortífago? O a lo mejor... ¿ir a encontrarte con Malfoy? - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Pues si tu empeño por salir es tal, supongo que debes tener un gran interés... Y desde que inició el año has estado muy interesada en Malfoy. - Cállate si no sabes de lo que hablas. - No sé porque tú ahora no me cuentas nada, perdiste la confianza en mí, que se suponía era tu mejor amigo. - ¡Ahora vas a recriminarme! - ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues sí. Incluso antes de esa estúpida pelea te habías estado comportando rara, no me decías nada y no escribiste durante el verano; habría podido jurar que te irritó que Neville y yo te encontráramos en el tren. Has estado guardándote tus cosas y no las compartes con nadie, no te digo que seas un libro abierto o algo así, sino que no te conviertas en un enigma... ¡Habemos personas que nos preocupamos por ti Harriet Lupin! - Nadie les pidió que lo hicieran. - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que comportarte de esa manera? - Porque así soy. - No, porque así eres ahora. - ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - Ya te dije que me preocupo por ti, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte, lo que te pasa. - ¡Maldición Ron, déjame sola! - No puedo irme, ya te dije que el colegio parece un campo de guerra. - Entonces me iré yo. No entiendo cómo pudiste quedar en Gryffindor, si eres un cobarde.  
  
Hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo, pero al apoyarse con la mano, la lesión que tenía se hizo sentir y Harriet sólo pudo soltar un gemido de dolor. En su momento no le había prestado atención a su estado, pero parecía que lo de la muñeca era algo serio, porque al tratar de moverla nuevamente, el dolor punzante volvió. Ron, olvidando la discusión de segundos atrás, se acercó inmediatamente a ella.  
  
- ¿T-te sientes bien? - era evidente que se mostraba preocupado. - Es un simple golpe que me di allá arriba, nada más, es algo irrelevante... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Ron había rasgado la manga de su túnica y vendaba la mano de Harriet con el trozo de tela. - Escuché una vez a unos médicos muggles decir que cuando alguien está lastimado debe inmovilizárcele, y eso es precisamente lo que hago, ¡y ya deja la mano quieta que no me dejas hacer nada! - Lo siento - respondió algo apenada.  
  
Harriet estaba sintiendo una sensación conocida. Ron se había acercado mucho a ella mientras vendaba su mano y el rostro de ambos estaba a escasos centímetros. Harriet sabía que estaba completamente colorada, y sólo rogaba por que Ron no levantara el rostro y la viera en ese estado, le daría más pena aún. Gracias a Dios, Ron terminó rápidamente y se alejó de ella. Después de eso, ya no podía negarlo, ya no cabían las dudas, ella era la única que se resistía a admitirlo, pero aunque no le gustara (NO le gustaba), sentía algo por Ron Weasley (N/A: lo admitió! Lo admitió! Después de 8 capítulos al fin lo admitió!! =D =P), pero eso sí, sería su gran secreto. No podía delatarse ni permitir que alguien se enterar, o si no, no sería Harriet Lupin.  
  
- ¿Está mejor así?... ¡Oye!... ¿Harriet?... ¡HARRIET!!!!!! - ¿Ahh? - Te estoy preguntando si así estaba mejor. - Sí, sí, mucho mejor. Gracias. - Harriet... Acabo de hacerte un favor y debes compensarme. - Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo. - Por favor, va a ser algo sencillo. - Está bien, ¿qué quieres? - Que te quedes aquí, que no vayas a ninguna parte. - ¿Vas a insistir con eso? - Insistiré hasta que tú, cabeza dura, me des la razón. ¿A estas alturas aún no comprendes que de verdad me preocupo por ti? - Y sigues... - Sí, sigo... Ya te dije que si te pasara algo yo no me lo perdonaría, tú eres muy importante para mí. - ¿De verdad? - ¡Tonta! No eres más obvia porque no puedes. Piensa bien antes de hablar Harriet Lupin, no cometas estupideces - ¿No te lo he demostrado ya? Seriamente Harriet, creo que estás necesitando anteojos. - No molestes Ron. - Si no te molesto yo que soy tu amigo, ¿quién lo haría? Para eso estamos los amigos. - Sí claro, los amigos - esas palabras de Ron le habían dolido, y eso no era bueno. Tomó aire y se recostó nuevamente contra la pared de piedra. - ¿Harriet? - ¿Qué? - Te pido disculpas por todas las veces en las que hemos peleado. - Está bien. - ¿Harriet? - Dime. - De verdad creo que tu padre se encuentra bien. - Eso espero... Y también espero, por su bien, que no arruine su túnica, porque mamá lo obligará a dormir en el sofá por semanas si llega a hacerlo. - ¿No estarás exagerando? - No lo creo. - ¿Harriet? - ¿Si? - ¿Malfoy besa bien? - ¡RON! ¿Qué te importa si Draco besa bien o no? - No te molestes, era simple curiosidad. - Pues te quedarás con la duda, porque ese tipo de cosas no se las pregunta un chico a su mejor amiga. - Vamos, ¿si? - ¡No! Y no hagas pucheros, ¿para qué quieres saber eso? - Bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabré. - ¿Ahh sí? ¿Cómo? - Tarde o temprano... Compararás. - ¿De qué...  
  
Muy tarde. El chico Weasley, sorpresivamente, se había acercado a Harriet (demasiado cerca para estar cómodos) y había tomado el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Muy lentamente aproximo el suyo y rozaron sus labios. Fue una sensación agradable. Harriet se mordió el labio pensando en lo que acababa de tener lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la boca de Ron fundiéndose con la suya.  
  
Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía dejar que eso ocurriera, pero por una vez en su vida, Harriet dejó que fuera su corazón el que llevara el control de sus acciones y no su mente. El beso de Ron era tan distinto al que había recibido de Draco, aquel fue frío, un impulso del momento; mientras que éste era gentil, cálido, sutil, cargado de emociones. Ella sentía como si estuviera flotando y ellos dos eran los únicos que existían en el mundo, incluso la preocupación por su padre se había disipado, su mente estaba en blanco.  
  
No quería separarse de Ron en ese instante, estaba disfrutando aunque en su mente tenía conocimiento de que aquello era incorrecto, fuera de lugar. Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser así siempre, pero es bien sabido que todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y ese beso no sería la excepción a una regla universal.  
  
El pelirrojo se separo lentamente de ella, como si estuviera temeroso de lo que acababa de hacer. Harriet estaba confusa, ¿cómo quedarían ella y Ron después de lo que pasó? Ya no podrían ser simplemente amigos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero tampoco estaba segura de que llegaran a ser "algo más que amigos". Su mente parecía un torbellino y no podía articular palabra coherente ni generar alguna idea concreta, aunque eso sí: estaba FELIZ, más que nunca en toda su vida.  
  
- Harriet - dijo Ron con voz apagada -, antes de que me mates por atreverme a tocarte, simplemente quiero decirte que yo... Que yo... Que yo te amo - Harriet no sabía que responder, ¿acaso lo que sentía por Ron también sería amor? - ¡Harriet Marina Lupin! - una figura estaba parada en la puerta. Estúpidamente, ninguno de los dos la había notado antes. - ¡Mierda! - fue lo único que pudo decir la chica. (N/A: si alguien se siente ofendido por el vocabulario de Harriet... Pues que no lea lo que ella dice y punto)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yupi! Terminé... Les dije que este iba a ser un capítulo excesivamente romántico (me pregunto de dónde saqué fuerza para escribir tanta cursilería y no salir corriendo =P), pero bueno, incluso me quedó mejor de lo que yo esperaba. No se pueden quejar, es un capítulo bastante largo  
  
Qué pasará ahora entre el par de tórtolos? ... Quién era la persona que los vio? ... Qué habrá pasado con Remus???, acaso de verdad estaría muerto??? O sólo es la paranoia de Harriet? ... Qué está pasando en Hogwarts? Porque si Ron dice que parece un campo de guerra es porque las cosas deben estar feas ... Dónde anda Draco!? ... Y Neville? Habrá cumplido su misión o se habrá ido? ... Ron es muy tierno, ¿no creen?  
  
Las respuestas a estas y otras incógnitas serán reveladas en nuestro próximo capítulo... Y también pondré más dudas =P.  
  
¡Y por cierto! Felicidades a los partidarios del Harriet/Ron por haber ganado la encuesta ;) Sólo para que lo sepan los resulktados quedaron 12 a 1 =P.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más. Les garantizo que si fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo fics sino que estaría en mi mansión terminando el 5° libro, pero en fin!  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "clic here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido!  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	9. Aliados y traiciones

Si yo hubiera.... (o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Hola a todos!!!!! ¿Qué tal? Wow! Este fic ya llegó al capítulo 9 (;_; -- Ralkm llora de alegría) y se los debo agradecer a ustedes... Porque la mera, mera verdad, el primer capítulo fue escrito en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno de Cátedra y se suponía que de ahí no iba a salir... Y gracias a los reviews que me han dejado lo he continuado (y también a mi necedad, porque más de 1 me dijo que esto era una basura y que no debía salir de mi cuaderno, pero soy muy necia para hacerles caso =P)  
  
A ver.... Se supone que ahora los capítulos deben salir con cierta regularidad porque ya tengo de nuevo internet en mi casa!!!!!! =D Sé que no les interesa, pero a mí sí =P... En fín! Ése no es el punto que nos importa.  
  
Debo agradecer a los siguientes por ser tan buena gente y dejarme reviews. Aquí les respondo a lo que me han dicho:  
  
Snmh: me encanta que te encante!!! XD aunque lo de cuanto más romántico, mejor.. A ti te gusta así. Y sí! La Harriet va a quedarse con Ronnie, pero van a pasar muuuuchas cosas antes de que "queden"... Era Remus??? No sé, aunque pareciera por lo de que la llamaron por su nombre completo, verdad? Pero no sé, te tocará leer para ver quién era... Quién murió???? Otra cosa que tendrás que leer! ;)  
  
Anna Voig: no te pareció cursi sino un poquito??? O.o Lo admitió, sí, pero ya verás lo que pasará con esta parejita, es que les tengo cada cosa preparada... Quién interrumpió? No sé, no sé, te tocará leer... Sí =D este capítulo lo escribí tan rápido como el anterior =P. Sip, Ronnie es el mar de la ternura, pero, no siempre. Saludos!  
  
Rinoa: no, no me dejaban llevar diskettes... Pero ya tengo internet en mi compu de nuevo y la situación está solucionada (o por lo menos por el momento). Y sí, son unos cabrones (me disculpan la palabrota, pero se queda corta con los de CANTV :@!).... Tú dices que fue romántico??? A mí me sigue pareciendo cursi, pero si tú lo dices.... A veces Harriet se pone odiosa, pero la niña es así, ¿qué podemos hacer?... Sí, era Ronnie, pero ya lo he dicho, la relación entre él y la Harriet se va a parecer a una carretera vieja (llena de huecos y dificultades, valga la compración =P)... Quién llegó al final??? A leer, a leer, y sí, da rabia que llegara justo en el momento en que ella estaba por hablar, ¿pero qué se le hace con esta niña!?.... Te tengo una muy wena noticia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cedric va a salir mencionado, ya verás, y su labor va a ser importante, pero aún tienes que esperar un poquito para ver a mi primito en acción.  
  
Terminando con los reviews, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a... (¿a quién? ¡Ahh sí!)... A mi adorado, amado, querido etc etc etc Ewan McGregor y a las siguientes personas: Alex, Millie, Rina y E.R. (Camarada no te rías) porque en cierta forma me inspiran. Senkyu very muchito =P.  
  
Ya! Después de toda mi habladuría, aquí está, en estreno exclusivo (Qué malo se oyó eso! =P)... El capítulo 9!  
  
Capítulo IX:  
  
- ¡Mierda! - fue lo único que pudo decir la chica. (N/A: aquí nos quedamos señores). - Ya veo que éste era el "desastre" que tenías que evitar, ¿no es así? - Mira Malfoy - intervino Ron (N/A: ñakañaka! =P qué mala soy, era Draki) -, no vengas aquí a molestar a Harriet, no tienes idea por lo que está pasando. - Puedo suponerlo, ser besada por un Weasley debe ser algo traumático, ¿no Harriet? (N/A: y tú cómo sabes que La Guaira es lejos? =P) - Harriet no le respondió. Aún no había salido del "shock" de la situación. - Ya te dije que no la molestes. - Cállate pobretón - le hizo un gesto con el brazo y se acercó al muro donde estaba la chica. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su nivel y la observó detenidamente por un instante -. ¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué le pasó en la mano? - mientras decía eso le acarició la muñeca. Harriet sintió un correntazo atravesándole la espalda. - No me pasó nada que te importe - reaccionó finalmente Harriet, poniéndose de pie. - Ya lo veo, así me agradeces mi acto. - ¡Que no la molestes estúpido! (N/A: así se hace Ronnie, defiéndela!) - Yo sé defenderme sola Ron, gracias - el pelirrojo se apartó y se recostó contra la pared. - ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? - Mi querida Lupin, ¡esperaba a que me preguntaras eso! - No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos. - Bueno, fue por pura casualidad, mejor dicho, fue por esto - dicho eso, sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica. - ¡EL MAPA! P-p-pero ¿por qué lo tienes tú? - Así que no me equivoqué al pensar que era de ustedes - Harriet trató de quitárselo, pero el Slytherin fue más rápido y lo alejó de su alcance -. No, no, no; este mapa es muy interesante y no pienso dártelo. - Es mío y quiero saber cómo lo tienes tú - le dijo con una mirada fulminante. - Tienes suerte Harriet, olvidé el golpe que me diste hace un rato y estoy dispuesto a explicarte lo que quieras, en verdad tienes mucha suerte. - Déjate de rodeos y habla si vas a hablar. - No me presiones niña. - Tú fuiste el que dijo que hablaría. - De todos modos no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes dos. Encontré esto mientras caminaba por este pasillo, así de simple. Estaba tirado en el piso al alcance de cualquiera, fue una suerte que lo encontrara, porque si lo hacía uno de los mortífagos que están por el colegio, dudo que estuvieran aquí para contarlo. Me pareció un objeto interesante y lo revisé, vi tu nombre y el de Weasley y vine a buscarlos. Fin de la historia. - ¿Por qué viniste a buscarnos? - De hecho vine a buscarte a TI, pero el pobretón también estaba aquí. - Como sea, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - ¿Y quién eres para querer saber lo que hago y por qué lo hago? - Nadie, afortunadamente, y tú tampoco eres nadie para llamarme por mi nombre completo. - Detalles, detalles. - ¿Y qué quieres? - Sacart... Sacarlos de este lugar. - ¿Sacarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que nos pase a nosotros? - Escúchame bien, no sé qué pasó esta noche en el despacho de mi padre, pero fuese lo que fuese, fue algo grave - miró un momento hacia la puerta -. Si no me falla la memoria, casi todos (por no decir que todos) los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso están aquí, y hay caos entre los maestros. Afuera se está llevando a cabo una batalla y éste no es mas un lugar seguro. Escuché a alguien gritar, en esta dirección, que venían refuerzos en camino, pero no sé de qué bando. - Ya veo... - se quedó meditanto por un instante y luego le vino una idea a la cabeza - Draco, por favor, NECESITO revisar el mapa, es imprescindible que lo haga, por favor. - Como quieras.  
  
Malfoy le entregó el viejo trozo de pergamino a Harriet en sus manos. Ron se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de la chica. Harriet buscó desesperadamente la mota con el nombre de Remus Lupin... Y la encontró. Se movía a gran velocidad delante de otros dos nombres: Horace Nott y Evan Rosier.  
  
Sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Volteó a ver a Ron. - ¡Está vivo, sigue vivo! - le dijo y lo abrazó. Ron le acarició la cabeza. Otra vez, Harriet estaba llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de preocupación como la última vez, sino de alegría, la alegría de saber que su padre no había muerto. Se separó del pelirrojo y volvió a mirar el mapa, pero esta vez más detalladamente. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que los nombres de Sirius y James también estaban ahí.  
  
Siguió mirando, quería saber de quién había sido el segundo cuerpo que cayó. Encontró a Lucius Malfoy aproximándose al Bosque Prohibido, seguuido por le profesor Snape ¿Estará ayudándolo? se preguntó. Si el padre de Draco estaba con vida, eso significaba que el otro que había muerto era Quirrell, o eso indicaba la lógica.  
  
Draco tenía razón. Muchos mortífagos se estaban acercando al área donde se encontraban ellos y era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes. Por lo que había visto, se hallaban en el segundo piso y Harriet conocía un pasadizo en ese piso que a su vez se conectaba con el túnel que salía a la estatua de Roderick Plumpton, en los terrenos del castillo.  
  
- Es la única opción - dijo Harriet, más para ella misma que para los demás. - ¿Qué piensas? - le preguntó Ron. - Draco está en lo cierto. - Siempre lo estoy. - No presumas Malfoy. - ¡Ya cállense los dos! Tenemos que salir de aquí o nos encontraran los mortífagos. Conozco una vía para salir a los terrenos y... - ¿Y aplicaríamos el plan de emergencia? - preguntó Ron. La chica asintió - ¿No crees que sería demasiado arriesgado? Quiero decir, no sabemos si la ruta está despejada, si es seguro pasar por allí. - Ningún lugar es seguro ahora. - ¿Y tendremos que llevar a éste? - señaló a Malfoy. - ÉSTE tiene un nombre, y uno mucho mejor que el tuyo pobretón (N/A: no fue conmigo y me dolió) - No empiecen les dije ya. Y sí, Draco vendrá con nosotros. - Está bien - dijeron los dos chicos dirigiéndose miradas asesinas. - Vámonos de una vez.  
  
Los tres se asomaron a través de la puerta del aula. No vieron nada y escucharon un alboroto a lo lejos. No había tiempo que perder. Salieron sigilosamente y en fila, con Harriet a la cabeza y Ron y el chico del cabello rubio platino y los ojos grises vigilando la retaguardia con las varitas empuñadas.  
  
Harriet llevaba el mapa en un brazo y lo iluminaba con la varita (N/A: utilizando el Lumos señores, obvio). Los corredores estaban completamente oscuros y era difícil transitar por ellos entre tanta oscuridad. Tenían los oídos atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiese estar sucediendo, aunque lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas y el rumor del viento atravesando el corredor.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Harriet iba pensando: ¿Qué estuviste a punto de decir Lupin? Sabes que tú no puedes sentir nada por Ron, no debes. Él es tu mejor amigo y sólo puede ser aunque te gustaría que fuera más... ¡NO!... Sí, y no puedes seguir engañándote. Te gustaría que Ron volviera a besarte y que se quedaran así para siempre, escucharlo decirte que te ama todo el tiempo, ¿o no? Podrás engañar a todos Harriet Marina Lupin Evans, a todos, menos a ti misma. El corazón va a jugarte una mala pasada cuando menos lo pienses y vas a terminar diciéndole la verdad, y eso será pronto y tú lo sabes, de no ser porque apareció Draco, le hubieras confesado todo lo que sientes.  
  
Draco... ¿por qué sigues pensando en él? Amas a Ron, o eso crees o por lo menos de eso estás segura en este momento, pero aún recuerdas el beso que te dio Draco, las palabras que te dijo aquella vez y ahora, ahora recuerdas el calor de piel al rozar tu mano y la sensación que experimentaste. Hay algo en Draco que te hace seguir pensando en él, y no como tu enemigo precisamente (N/A: este monólogo se está poniendo interesante....).  
  
¿¡QUÉ!?... Eso tienes que decírmelo tú... ... ¿No lo sabes?... No... ¿De verdad amas a Ron?... S...No lo sé, no puedo estar segura de nada... ¿Entonces?... Me gustaría no haber nacido, nada de esto habría pasado... Eso no puedes saberlo... ¿Amo a Ron?... Dímelo tú... ¿Amo a Draco?... Dímelo tú... No entiendo qué hago hablando conmigo misma, ¿¡por qué no me dejas en paz!?  
  
- ¡Harriet! - ¿QUÉ? - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quién quieres que te deje en paz? - Ehh - Harriet estaba completamente apenada -, no, nadie, estaba pensando en voz alta nada más Ron. - Si tú lo dices... - No hablen tan alto que nos van a descubrir - los regañó Malfoy - ¿Qué tanto falta? - Ya debemos estar cerca, éste es el pasillo.  
  
Caminaron alrededor de cinco minutos más hasta que se detuvieron frente al cuadro de una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma que se mordía la cola. Harriet se acercó y susurró: - el beso de la serpiente -, y en ese momento, la serpiente del retrato se transformó en una manilla y al accionarla pasan a través de una puerta hacia un corredor de piedra.  
  
Se quedaron escuchando unos segundos antes de reanudar la marcha. Al cabo de diez minutos se encontraron con el empalme del pasadizo que iba hacia la estatua. Lo tomaron y fueron bajando unas escaleras en caracol.  
  
Diez, veinte, treinta escalones, ya habían perdido la cuenta. Hacía frío y estaba aún más oscuro que afuera. Los tres habían utilizado sus varitas para alumbrarse el camino. Harriet se sentía extraña utilizando esa varita, era la de Pettigrew. Se la había quitado cuando estaba en el suelo del despacho de Lucius Malfoy. La suya se la había quitado Quirrell con el encantamiento de desarme y no había podido recuperarla.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la estatua, lo que era una suerte porque ya Draco se estaba impacientando y soltaba comentarios molestos. Entre Malfoy y Ron lograron abrir la puerta y salieron a los terrenos. Era una noche sin luna y ni una estrella brillaba en el cielo, por lo que los terrenos del colegio se veían sombríos y tenebrosos. Los atravesaron iluminándose con las varitas. Para Harriet era muy extraño ver tanta calma, ni siquiera las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se agitaban, había algo sospechoso en todo eso.  
  
Caminaron y se detuvieron frente al Sauce Boxeador. Ron fue en busca de algún palo para acercarse al nudo del tronco mientras Draco balbuceaba incoherencias.  
  
- ¿N-no prentenderás pasar por el Sauce Boxeador, o s-sí? - ¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Le tienes miedo al árbol? - se mofó Ron. - ¡Claro que no! Pero es bien sabido por todos que no hay forma de acercarse sin que te golpee y no hay nada más allá del Sauce. - En eso te equivocas - lo corrigió Harriet -. Hay una forma, que sólo conocemos algunas personas, y ya verás cuál es. ¿Conseguiste uno Ron? - Aquí está - el chico Weasley mostró un largo palo que llevaba en la mano. - Excelente - dudó un momento -. Ron, bueno, ¿tú crees que Neville haya hecho su trabajo? Porque está esta solo, muy solo y no sé... - Yo tampoco lo sé. Tanta tranquilidad me da mala espina. Por más que sea, si hubiera pasado uno o más mortífagos por aquí, Neville no habría podido hacer gran cosa, o eso es lo que pienso yo. Aunque puede que no haya pasado nada y nos estemos preocupando sin necesidad. - Podría ser... - ¿Qué tanto tiempo planean que estemos parados aquí a la vista de todos? ¡Hagan lo que sea que vayan a hacer! - protestó el Slytherin. - Como sea...  
  
Ron se acercó con el palo y tocó el nudo que estaba en el Sauce. Al momento, las ramas dejaron de agitarse y se abrió un agujero. El pelirrojo les hizo señales a los otros dos y pasaron a través del agujero hacia un túnel.  
  
- Parece que conoces muchas rutas que los demás no, ¿no es así Harriet? - preguntó Draco. - Los Slytherin no pueden tener todos los beneficios - le respondió ácidamente. - ¿Y adónde vamos? Digo, si la señorita se digna a responderme. - A Hogsmeade, a la Casa de los Gritos - Malfoy se detuvo de golpe. - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿A la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Y tú Weasley, vas a dejar que cometa esa locura? Todos saben que ese lugar está embrujado y que hay espíritus violentos dentro de la casa, ¿aún así piensas entrar? - ¿Prefieres ir a enfrentarte con los mortífagos? Porque si no aceptaste unirte a ellos, deben tenerte como un traidor, ¿o me equivoco? - Malfoy no dijo nada - Además, no hay ningún fantasma o espíritu, todo eso son rumores que difundió el viejo Albus Dumbledore en su época de director. - ¿Y para qué inventaría eso? - Para que la gente no se acercara a la casa por temor. En cierta forma los estaba protegiendo. - No me hagas reír, ¿protegerlos de qué? - Malfoy, me decepcionas - Dijo Ron con tono dramático -, quién diría que el gran Draco Malfoy sería un cobarde. - El Gryffindor aquí eres tú pobretón, y no soy ningún cobarde, simplemente me preocupo por mí seguridad. - ¿Desde cuándo a la cobardía le dicen "preocuparse por la seguridad"? - Malfoy tomó a Ron por el cuello de la túnica y lo recostó contra la pared del camino. - Mira pobretón, no me provoques o no respondo lo que pueda hacerte - Ron empujó a Malfoy y ahora era el Slytherin el que estaba contra la pared (N/A: sin alusiones a de "Boca en Boca", ok? =P) - Escúchame bien imbécil porque no te lo pienso repetir. Si aún estás aquí fue porque Harriet lo quiso, porque de haber sido por mí, te habría entregado a los mortífagos sin importarme lo que te pasara. Y más te vale que te cuides, porque el que no sabe de lo que es capaz el otro eres tú, maldita plasta. (N/A: Ronnie! Qué vocabulario!) - en ese momento Harriet se acercó y le dio una sonora cachetada a Ron. - ¡Ya suéltalo! ¿No pueden dejar de pelear ni en un momento tan crítico? - Ron soltó a Malfoy, pero si las miradas mataran, los dos estarían muertos - ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! Los dos son unos desconsiderados, ¡los aborrezco!  
  
Harriet se fue corriendo a través del túnel. Su reacción tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo y al Slytherin, porque cuando reaccionaron ya ella les llevaba mucha ventaja. La chica llegó al final del pasadizo con las piernas entumidas por el frío y casi sin aliento, había estado corriendo todo el camino. Abrió la trampilla y subió por ella, entrando así a la casa. Era un lugar lúgubre, lleno de muebles destrozados por su padre en las noches en las que se transformaba (había crecido escuchando esa historia) y cortinas y sábanas raídas. Al echar la primera mirada, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
¿Por qué tienen que ser tan estúpidos? - pensaba - perfectamente podríamos haber seguido como un equipo, pero no, su orgullo y su hombría era más importante por supuesto. Tenían que demostrar quién era el más fuerte, el mejor. ¿Cómo puedes querer al muy &%@!"#$ de Ron, siendo cómo es? (N/A: me estoy autocensurando =P) Bueno Lupin, lo mejor es que dejes de pensar en ese par y te concentres en tus asuntos, ya tendrás tiempo para perder con ellos.  
  
Le pareció escuchar un ruido en el piso de arriba, pensó en regresar al túnel y buscar a los chicos, pero su impertinencia pudo más que su sentido común, y decidió subir a investigar qué estaba pasando. Escuchaba el crujir de cada uno de los escalones mientras iba subiendo. En ese momento creyó descubrir por qué había quedado en Gryffindor, otro en su caso habría salido corriendo en busca de ayuda, o quizás, ni habría salido de su Sala Común.  
  
La chica llegó al segundo piso. Aguzó el oído para ver de dónde venía el ruido que le pareció escuchar. Provenía de la habitación principal. Estaba por acercarse, cuando escuchó algo en el piso inferior. ¡Genial! Estoy abajo y oigo ruidos arriba, subo y escucho ruidos abajo. En el verano voy a tener que ver a un psicólogo muggle, definitivamente. Ya estaba arriba y no bajaría, eso no, ¿o sí? ¡Defínete de una vez indecisa! A veces te detestas a ti misma, ¿verdad Lupin?... No molestes conciencia y ayúdame... ¡Oye! Yo soy tú, no puedo decirte qué hacer, tú tienes que decidirlo... Qué gran conciencia, inútil es lo que eres... Yo soy tú, y todo lo que sea yo, lo eres tú... No molestes y cállate si no vas a ayudarme... Bueno, llámame cuando me necesites... Como si tú necesitaras que te llamaran (N/A: XD! Qué risa con esta niña)  
  
Después de este "monólogo interior" (N/A: pagando el copyright a mi camarada que fue la que inventó esa expresión =P), Harriet decidió quedarse donde estaba y dirigirse a la habitación. Mientras se acercaba, más claro se escuchaba el ruido. Era como una pelea, como si dos personas estuvieran forcejeando. Se acercó más hasta ponerse detrás de la puerta, pegó el oído a la madera para escuchar mejor. Tragó en seco al escuchar un grito de dolor, como si estuvieran torturando a alguien. Unas gotas de sudor frío aparecieron en su frente.  
  
Ahora sí estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de regresar abajo y después regresar por el túnel, pero detrás de esa puerta sólo habían dos personas (bueno, después de lo que había escuchado sólo debía quedar una) y podría defenderse, mas si regresaba al colegio, se encontraría con todos los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort (N/A: o corres o te encaramas Harriet, una de dos por favor). Prefería enfrentarse con quién fuese que estuviera en la habitación a ir a un suicidio seguro regresando al colegio (N/A: ok, te encaramaste =P).  
  
Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, sintió como se le caía el mundo a los pies al ver a Neville, tirado de cualquier modo contra la pared y respirando entrecortadamente. Corrió en busca de su amigo, tenía que ver cómo estaba.  
  
- ¡Neville! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? - ¡Harriet! No vengas, corre, corre. Es una trampa. - ¿De qué...  
  
Antes de poder terminar su pregunta, escuchó cómo tiraron la puerta. Se volteó temerosa y ahogó un grito al ver quién era. Ginny Weasley había estado detrás de la puerta y no la había notado. Tenía la varita afuera y apuntaba directamente al corazón de Harriet.  
  
- ¡Ginny! ¿Qu-qué haces? - Debiste hacerle caso a Longbottom, Lupin, pero fuiste necia y entraste; ahora deberás pagar por tu impertinencia. - ¿De qué estás hablando Ginny? Baja la varita, ¿si? - No. Tu padre y sus amigos arruinaron los planes de mi señor, y ahora deben pagar. - Ginny, tú-tú... - ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende enterarte que trabajo para Lord Voldemort? ¡Es lo justo! Estoy harta de que todos me tomen como la inofensiva Virginia, simplemente la hija de los Weasley... ¡Todo eso es basura! Yo soy mejor que todos ellos, ¿y quieres saber algo más? Lo que me llevó a decidirme a buscar a mi señor fuiste tú Lupin - Harriet la miró incrédula -. Sí, tú. Me quitaste el amor de mi hermano y lo has hecho sufrir, y también el de Draco, ¡por tu culpa rechazó su destino! Ahora voy a cobrártelas todas, y cuando lo haga, mi señor me recompensará por haber acabado contigo, una molestia. - Vamos Ginny, estás diciendo incoherencias. No sabes lo que dices. - ¡Claro que sé lo que digo tonta! Ahora despídete de este mundo. - Debes estar actuando bajo un Imperius, eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación. - Hasta nunca Lupin.  
  
Ginny alzó su varita y estaba por pronunciar las palabras de la maldición asesina, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Un rayo de luz roja golpeó a la menor de los Weasley y ella cayó contra la pared y su varita salió volando.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tatán! En dos días, ni más ni menos. A ver si les gusta este "pequeño" detalle que les puse al final, ¿a que no se lo esperaban???  
  
Qué tal? Quién diría que Ginny estaba enamorada del Draki y que además se metió a mortífaga?... Qué pasará ahora con Harriet?... Los merodeadores están vivos! Yupi! Pero, dónde están??? Por qué no han aparecido aún?... Qué pasó con Lucius??? De verdad Snape lo estaría ayudando???... Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts ahora!!????... Ganarán los buenos o Voldie???.... Todo esto y + en el próximo capítulo!  
  
De nuevo el rumbo de esta historia está en sus manos: debe tener un final feliz o uno dramático y triste???? O de todo un poco???? Ustedes deciden ;)  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más. Les garantizo que si fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo fics sino que estaría en mi mansión terminando el 5° libro, pero en fin!  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "clic here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido!  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	10. Una marca en el cielo

Si yo hubiera.... (o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
LLEGÓ EL CAPÍTULO 10!!!!! Excelente, una nunca cree que va a llegar al capítulo 10... Pero dejando el drama (que no me luce), simplemente voy a pasar un rato diciendo incoherencias antes de empezar el capítulo.  
  
¡Estoy inspirada! O_o =O Aunque me tardé en terminar de escribir este capítulo, lo hice y de paso me llegaron las ideas para el 11. Bueno, mejor así, que me lleguen las ideas mientras tenga tiempo para escribirlas, porque ya los $%&/#"@! de mis profesores empezaron a aplicar exámenes y a mandar deberes.  
  
Creo que me tardé en terminarlo porque enfoqué todas mis ideas al interactivo de los merodeadores (que por cierto, me voy a tomar un descanso con ese fic) y porque tenía muchas cosas del colegio por terminar (ojalá y me refiriera a Hogwarts, pero no......)........ Por cierto, ¿ya han visto el 3° trailer???? =)  
  
Este capítulo me lo pienso dedicar a mí misma, ¿por qué? Porque no hallé a quién dedicarlo que mereciera el mérito más que yo que soy la escritora =P.  
  
Vamos con lo importante... ¡los reviews! =D:  
  
Rinoa: sí! Es weno que los merodeadores estén vivos! XD!... Y no, dudo que Draco pueda convencer a Ginny de que sea buena... Y sobre si Snapie es weno o malo, te tocará leer este capítulo y saberlo.... CEDITO ESTÁ POR SALIR, YA LO VERÁS!  
  
Snmh: sip, siempre el Drakin está atravesado (se parece al miércoles) y la Harriet está DEMASIADO confusa, pero muy en el fondo sabe a quién es a quién quiere... Sí, Ginny es mortífaga y mala, ¿por qué? Porque pienso que es una estúpida (sin ofender a los Ginny fans) y que esa es la única forma de redimir su estupidez.... Quién acaba de entrar??? Te tocará leer este capítulo.  
  
Anna Voig: jeje! Se me cortó la inspiración y no pude continuar los capítulos tan rápido como quería =P pero bueno! Aquí te dejo el otro, y sigue como los anteriores. Saludos!  
  
Senkyu very mucho a todos por dejarme review. Ahora los dejo con lo que les interesa... El capítulo 10.  
  
Capítulo X:  
  
- Harriet, ¿estás bien? - Ron se acercó a Harriet, mientras Draco verificaba el estado de Neville.  
  
- Longbottom está inconsciente - dijo Malfoy -, parece que utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en avisarte, Harriet.  
  
- N-no entiendo cómo Ginny pudo... No comprendo.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- Debemos atarla antes que despierte - interrumpió el chico de los ojos grises -, no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
  
Ron asintió apesadumbrado, y entre él y Malfoy hacieron aparecer unas cuerdas alrededor de los tobillos y muñecas de Ginny. Harriet, utilizando el Mobilicorpus, subió a Neville a la cama que estaba en la habitación y lo acomodó para que pudiera descansar y no se lastimara más. Luego, los tres se sentaron en el centro de la habitación. Había una idea dando vueltas en la mente de Harriet, y en ese momento decidió confirmarla.  
  
- Draco - dijo la chica -, tú... ¿tú ya sabías lo de Ginny? - hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
- En cierta forma.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- No estaba completamente seguro hasta ahora, pero tenía un tiempo sospechando de Virginia - tomó aire antes de proseguir -. Tu hermana, Weasley, el curso pasado me buscó para decirme algo.  
  
- ¿Y ese algo era?  
  
- ¿Acaso no lo suponen? - Ron y Harriet asintieron. Según lo que había dicho Ginny a la hija del licántropo, ella estaba enamorada de Malfoy - Le dejé las cosas en claro, pero ella se negó a aceptarlo y juró que se vengaría de la "ramera que le había quitado mi amor". (N/A: si Molly se enterara de lo que sale de la boca de su hija....)  
  
- ¡OYE! - Harriet se sentía ofendida.  
  
- Eso lo dijo Virginia, no yo - se disculpó -. Luego, este verano - Harriet notó cómo se apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo -, mi padre quizo llevarme ante el Señor Tenebroso para que me uniera definitivamente a ellos, pero me negué. Estaba harto de siempre tener que hacer todo lo que él dijera, lo que quisiera; tengo mi vida y yo decidiré qué hacer con ella. Lo único que logré por mi terquedad fue pasar todas las vacaciones siendo torturado por el cruciatus de mi padre. Incluso les prohibió a los elfos domésticos llevarme algo más que un pan y un vaso de agua al día (N/A: achito parre Draki! =P cómo lo tortura el Lucius!)... Como verán, tuve unas vacaciones de envidia.  
  
- Sí, claro, como no...  
  
- Pero aún no has explicado por qué habrías de sospechar de mi hermana - inquirió el chico Weasley.  
  
- La noche antes de que mi padre partiera a Hogwarts me dijo que en vez de deshonrar el apellido Malfoy al rechazarme a aceptar mi destino, aprendiera de miembros inteligentes de familias nada dignas. Eso hizo que empezara a venir el nombre de Virginia a mi cabeza. Mi padre podría haberse referido a cualquiera, pero en las noches me ponía a pensar: la familia que más odia mi padre son los Weasley, y Virginia había jurado venganza.  
  
- ¿Ron? - Harriet dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo. Sabía que adoraba a su hermana y seguramente lo que acababa de ocurrir debió de haberle destrozado.  
  
- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy bien... Es sólo que si me lo hubieran dicho no lo habría creído, aunque ya Ginny dejó de ser una niña hace tiempo, ella sabe lo que hace... El que me preocupa es Neville.  
  
- ¿Longbottom? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque él sabe defenderse mejor que muchos y su padre le ha enseñado cosas útiles (N/A: recordar!: Frank Longbottom es/era/fue -- conjúguenlo como quieran -- AUROR), y Ginny no tiene la suficiente fuerza para haberlo dejado como está. En este lugar pasó algo que no sabemos y alguien con mucho poder debe estar por aquí.  
  
- ¿Su mapa no puede decirnos quién es? - preguntó Malfoy.  
  
- No, él sólo muestra el castillo y los terrenos. Hogsmeade está fuera de su alcance - contestó Harriet.  
  
- Entonces nuestra única opción es esperar a que Neville despierte para poder preguntarle - concluyó Ron.  
  
Ya era muy tarde en la madrugada, el amanecer no debía estar muy lejos, y los tres estaban cansados y somnolientos. La actividad de todo el día (y en especial de la noche) los había dejado agotados. Resolvieron dormir un rato. Ron se recostó al lado de su hermana. Aunque le dejó su varita a Harriet, por si Ginny despertaba mientras él dormía. Malfoy se aproximó a la puerta y, después de asegurarla mágicamente, se recostó contra ella y quedó profundamente dormido. Harriet, en cambio, no podía dormir. Estaba teniendo una mala corazonada y no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría pasando en Hogwarts, o si los estarían buscando.  
  
Finalmente, y luego de recostar la cabeza contra el colchón de la cama donde estaba Neville, Harriet cayó en un sueño intranquilo, en el que no pudo descansar como Dios manda por estar atenta a cualquier ruido que viniera de afuera. Lo único que podía escucharse era un silencio sepulcral. No debieron transcurrir más de treinta minutos cuando los tres despertaron sobresaltados. Un grito proveniente de distintos lugares del pueblo les había penetrado los oídos.  
  
Se asomaron a través de las ventanas tapiadas y vieron con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo: la Marca Tenebrosa flotaba por encima del lugar donde se hallaba el colegio. De nuevo, el nefasto pensamiento de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Remus asaltó el corazón y la mente de su hija.  
  
No hubo necesidad de expresarlo con palabras porque, al instante, Draco ya estaba abriendo la puerta y Ron estaba despertando a Neville y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Regresarían a Hogwarts. Malfoy fue a ayudar a Ron con Neville, y Harriet debía encargarse de llevar a Ginny. Antes de que salieran de nuevo, Malfoy se aseguró de que las cuerdas que ataban a la pelirroja estuvieran bien fuertes y ella no pudiera escapar.  
  
Furon bajando en fila. Ginny de primera, pero con Harriet detrás, vigilándola con la varita empuñada. Draco y Ron iban al final, ayudando a Neville, al que le costaba caminar. A Harriet le habría gustado preguntarle qué habría pasado, pero era obvio que su amigo no estaba en estado de responder nada.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron al final de túnel. Utilizando la varita de Pettigrew como palo, tocaron el nudo en el tronco del Sauce Boxeador y salieron. El sol ya se asomaba por el este en los terrenos del castillo. De nuevo, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado tranquilo, aunque la horrenda imagen de la calavera de humo verde con una serpiente saliendo de su boca seguía flotando sobre el castillo. Acaso... ¿acaso los mortífagos habrían acabado con todos?  
  
Cuando caminaron un poco más, acercándose a la cabaña abandonada en los límites del Bosque Prohibido (N/A: pa' los que aún no hayan asociado, están hablando de la cabaña de Hagrid), descubrieron el por qué de tanta calma. La menos media docena de cuerpos, todos de mortífagos, yacían muertos en el suelo. Harriet ahogó un grito y notó como los chicos entornaban los ojos. Ginny, tomándolos por sorpresa, comenzó a reir. La chica de los ojos verdes se hartó y plantó una fuerte cachetada en la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo... Cómo puedes reirte de todo esto?  
  
- Tú no entiendes tonta, me río por ustedes. Cuando mi señor venga, si es que ya no está aquí, y vea todo esto se acabarab las esperanzas para ustedes.  
  
- ¡Silente! - exclamó Draco y de la boca de la hermana de Ron no salió sonido alguno - De nada.  
  
En ese momento escucharon algunos pasos. Harriet hubiera deseado revisar el mapa, pero tuvo que salir corriendo junto con los demás para que no los atraparan. Entraron a la cabaña. Todo lo que estaba dentro era demasiado grande para que perteneciera a una persona normal.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - habían estado tan ocupados en recobrar el aliento que no detallaron en la presencia de Severus Snape.  
  
- Pro-pro-profesor, n-no-n-nosotros - tartamudeó Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Longbottom y con la señorita Weasley?  
  
- Ellos...  
  
- Weasley está con los mortífagos y fue ella quien hirió a Longbottom, o eso suponemos señor - explicó Malfoy.  
  
- Así que era ella...  
  
- ¿Qué dice profesor? - se atrevió a preguntar Harriet.  
  
- Nada Lupin, nada... Deben salir de aquí, de inmediato - en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Todos empuñaron las varitas mientras contenían la respiración para que no los notaran. El nerviosismo podía verse en los ojos de todos.  
  
Volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Parecía que supieran que ellos estaban ahí. Harriet supuso que la persona que estaba afuera era a la que pertenían los pasos que escucharon hacía un rato. La chica sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda cada vez que golpeaban la madera. Su mente le ordenaba revisar el mapa, saber quién era detrás de la puerta, pero el temor la tenía petrificada y su cuerpo no respondía.  
  
- Vamos, salgan de aquí, por detrás. Muévanse - ordenó Snape.  
  
- P-pe-p-pero.  
  
- ¡Pero nada Lupin! No tienen tiempo. Salgan y llévense a la señorita Weasley, sería contraproducente que ellos la encontraran, ¿qué tanto esperan?  
  
Malfoy los sacó a empujones de la cabaña. Era extraño cómo podía cambiar tu opinión sobreu na persona en un instante. Durante seis años, Harriet había pensado que Severus Snape era una persona fría, sin consideración alguna por la gente (en especial si no se trataba de un Slytherin), y por sobre todas las cosas, un mortífago, y por tanto, su enemigo. Pero en la cabaña demostró que la opinión que tenía la chica sobre él no era del todo correcta.  
  
Se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido (N/A: estos han estado de tour por todas partes =P) y como Harriet conocía unos pocos senderon, llegaron a un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles que pasaba desapercibido si lo veías desde el colegio, pero que daba una buena vista hacia el castillo. Ya había salido el sol, y la chica Lupin rogaba que tal como solía decir su madre cuando había algún problema: - amanecerá y veremos -.  
  
Harriet estaba a punto de estallar. En esa noche había agotado toda su paciencia. Ya estaba harta de esperar, de correr, de ocultarse. Quería saber qué había pasado con James, con Sirius, y en especial, con su padre. Lo peor era que, corriendo entre los árboles, una rama le había rasgado la túnica y se había llegado, junto con el trozo de tela, el Mapa del Merodeador. Había querido regresar y buscarlo, pero Ron la había sujetado por el brazo y la había obligado a seguir corriendo.  
  
¡DEMONIOS! Se sentía más impotente que nunca en toda su vida.  
  
- Me duele hasta el orgullo.  
  
- ¡Neville! - exclamó Harriet - ¿estás bien?  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó Neville? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
- ¡Ouch! Fue Lucius Malfoy, fue él. De algún modo se enteró dónde estaría yo, o quizás fue por pura casualidad, pero me encontró. Trató de sacarme información sobre ustedes, pero como me negué me aplicó el cruciatus. Supongo que pensó que ya estaba muerto, o por lo menos que ya no interferiría en sus asuntos, porque se fue y me dejó solo. Cuando recobré mis sentidos, corrí hacia la Casa de los Gritos, y no fue, digamos, una sorpresa agradable el darme cuenta que Ginny me había seguido.  
  
- ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
- Entiende algo Harriet: en esta situación no hay manera alguna de que me sienta o que esté bien, pero estoy vivo, que es lo importante, y el dolor tarde o temprano pasará.  
  
- Me alegro por ti, Longbottom - Draco está siendo... ¿amable? (N/A: el apocalipsis se acerca!!!! Huyan por sus vidas!!!! Ejem! Oops =P)  
  
- Qué hermosa reunión, no saben cómo me conmueven... ¿Así que la joven Weasley tenía razón? ¿Que fue por Lupin por quien nos rechazaste? ¿Por ella nos has traicionado?  
  
- ¡Padre! (N/A: ¡Lucius! O.o)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
¡Listo! Terminé. Sí, sí, sí, no me linchen, pero tuve que cortar este capítulo aquí para dejarlos con la intriga para el siguiente..... Era estrictamente necesario ;_;...  
  
Qué irá a hacer el Lucius???? .... Dónde andan los merodeadores que no terminan de aparecer?? ... Y eso? Draco siendo buena gente =S ... Y ahora con el mapa perdido, es que a estos niños todo les va mal ... Qué habrá pasado con Snapie?????????? ... Y quién sería el que tocó la puerta???  
  
Estoy crítica! Ni siquiera tengo suficientes preguntas pa' dejarles con la duda.... Malo, malo, malo. Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo más corto de la historia de este fic.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más. Les garantizo que si fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo fics sino que estaría en mi mansión terminando el 5° libro, pero en fin!  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "click here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido!  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	11. ¿Mortífagos?

Si yo hubiera....  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
Volví!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo de siempre: disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, tuve bloqueo de escritora y de paso, no tuve tiempo.... Es más, no sé ni como me puse desocupar un momento de las tareas del colegio para venir a terminar el capítulo.  
  
Noticia importante: este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, y el que le sigue (12) podríamos decir que es el último y que el siguiente (13) es algo así como el qué-pasó-y-por-qué-pasó del fic.  
  
Este capítulo tiene muchas sorpresas (camarada, antes de ke digas ke soy macabra....... Ya lo sé, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja) y hay DEMASIADAS cosas que nadie esperaba....  
  
Ahora me voy con los reviews:  
  
Anna Voig: en serio te matan de la risa?????? Jeje! Se hace el intento =P... Sí, Lucius esu n maldito, no puede evitarlo, ni con su propio y único hijo.... ¿qué va a pasar???? No puedo decírtelo ;) tendrás que leer.  
  
Naiko: muxas muxas gracias por dejarme review!!! XD! ¿Qué le pasó a James?... Uhmm.... No te preocupes, Jamie-Potts está bien =P.... Sí, el apocalipsis está cerca y ya verás por qué lo digo.... Tranki, no había ninguna falta de ortografía en el review, así que no entiendo por qué lo dices.  
  
Rinoa: Snapie simplemente estaba allí, más tarde se sabrá por qué... Sí, era Lucius... Cómo puede? No sé, creo que costumbre, pero va a pasar algo que.... ¬¬ por lo menos para mí, Draki NO es nada mono ¬¬... Tú lo has dicho, la rata se volvió tan pero tan loca por lo enamorada que estaba del guero oxigenado... Neville estará bien... No me preguntes por qué no hay tiempo, las circunstancias no las puse yo (... De hecho, sí =P) aunque yo también kiero ke hablen y aclaren su cuestión... Cuándo saldrá Cedric???? No sé, no sé (en ÉSTE, en ÉSTE! =P)... Gracias por ponerlo entre tus favoritos (Ralkm llora de alegría ;_; ).. Bye!  
  
Terminados los reviews (tacaños, casi ni me dejaron), quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de Richard Harris ( ;_; )............ Y, a Terry (camarada, no te rías =P)..... AHORA, EL CAPÍTULO 11  
  
Capítulo XI  
  
- ¡Padre! (N/A: Lucius strikes back!)  
  
- ¿Acaso te sorprende encontrarme Draco? ¿Acaso pensaste que Lucius Malfoy se dejaría acabar tan fácilmente por tres pobres tontos? Qué verguenza me das si en verdad pensaste eso - Harriet pudo verlo: Draco era de por sí, pálido, pero ahora parecía un fantasma; mientras que su padre se erguía como una figura imponente y aterradora, pero aún así, el chico habló sin titubear.  
  
- Yo no he traicionado a nadie. Hace mucho tiempo te dejé en claro que no seré como tú, padre.  
  
- No me llames así chico, eres una verguenza para el apellido Malfoy, te desconozco como mi hijo, yo no tuve ninguno.  
  
- Me parece excelente... Lucius, pues yo también te desconozco.  
  
- Entonces -había un brillo malévolo en sus ojos -, no habrá ningún resentimiento por esto, ¡Crucio! - el joven Malfoy gritó y se retorció de dolor en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Draco! - apenas Lucius Malfoy cesó de torturar a su hijo, Harriet corrió al lado del chico de ojos grises. Le levantó la cabeza y acarició su cabello rubio platino para apartarlo de su frente; tenía un hilillo de sangre corriéndole desde la nariz - ¡Usted... Usted es de lo peor! Él es su hijo, ¿cómo puede hacerle algo así? - Harriet, no lo retes - trató de advertirle Neville.  
  
- Eres una molestia niña, siempre lo has sido, al igual que tu padre y sus amigos. Siempre causando problemas, estorbos en el camino de lord Voldemort. Acabarás mal Lupin, lo mismo que esos tres.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre? - la chica deseó no haber preguntado nada. La carcajada que soltó Lucius Malfoy le heló la sangre. (N/A: si me lo imagino, con lo encantador que es Lucius.....)  
  
- Si tanto te interesa, puedo hacer que te reúnas con ellos ahora mismo, ¡Ava...  
  
Ron se paró frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos, actuando como una barrera. Estaba temblando, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar.  
  
- Quíatate Weasley, aún no ha llegado tu turno.  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
- Te irás.  
  
- Ron, por favor - le suplicó Harriet.  
  
- ¡No voy a permitir que te hagan daño! Así tenga que protegerte con mi vida (N/A: ay! Tan lindo! *_*).  
  
- Tan... Patético. ¡finite incantatem! - Lucius apuntó hacia Ginny.  
  
- No seas tan cursi, hermanito.  
  
- Weasley, encárgate de tu hermano y después de Draco. Yo me haré cargo de Lupin. Lord Voldemort nos espera dentro del castillo.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, Ginny dejó a su hermano inconsciente y no le importó que él y Draco estuvieran en el mismo estado, porque aplicó a ambos la maldición Cruciatus. Ahora Harriet estaba sola, pero no le daría a Lucius Malfoy el placer de verla humillada. Si iba a morir, lo haría de pie, peleando de ser necesario (N/A: así se hace caracha! =P).  
  
Ya estaba resignada a su fin. Ya el padre de Draco estaba pronunciando las palabras de la maldición asesina, pero ocurrió algo que podía considerarse un milagro. Cuando estaba por lanzar el rayo de luz verde contra Harriet, Malfoy gritó de dolor y se dejó caer al piso, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, como si sintiera que se le fuera a desprender, al mismo tiempo que un intenso resplandor verde salía de entre las ventanas del Gran Comedor iluminando todos los terrenos circundantes. Ginny hacía lo mismo y lágrimas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas (N/A: que sufran! Por malos!).  
  
Neville y Harriet parecieron tener la misma idea al mismo tiempo, porque tomaron las varitas y despertaron a Ron y a Draco. El chico Slytherin miró por un momento a su padre e, inesperadamente, tomó su varita y, ante la sorpresa de todos, lo mató (N/A: =O Draki, asessssiiiiino! Malvaaaado! Makkkkabro!)  
  
- Sin resentimientos Lucius - dijo el chico con frialdad en su voz, con la misma frialdad con la que hablaba su padre.  
  
- ¿¡Qué hiciste!? - Harriet le plantó una fuerte cachetada - ¡Él era tu padre! - No lo era, tú misma estuviste allí.  
  
- ¡Eres igual a él!  
  
- Estoy cansado de aclararte que no.  
  
- En eso tienes razón, él no acabó con tu vida.  
  
- Tú nunca entenderás Harriet. Le acabo de hacer un favor. Muy en el fondo, sé que pensaba dejarme con vida, pero Voldemort lo acabaría por hacerlo; y en ese caso, preferiría morir, está en el orgullo de los Malfoy... Además, ser un mortífago lo hacía sentir miserable, lo sé.  
  
- ¡No me importa! Nunca podrás saberlo, está... Muerto, ¿qué no lo ves? ¡Te aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas! Eres... Eres peor que un mortífago, eres un asesino. Tú no eres Dios para decidir quién debe morir o no, ¡si no puedes devolverl a vida no te apresures en arrebatarla! (N/A: si les suena.... Es porque lo saqué de El señor de los anillos.. Gandalf! ;D)... ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ DRACO MALFOY!  
  
Harriet se hizo ademán de irse, no quería seguir observando un espectáculo tan grotesco, pero Draco la sujetó por el brazo.  
  
- Escúchame.  
  
- ¡No! Escúchame tú a mí. Lo que acabas de cometer fue un crimen por el que podrían encerrarte en Azkaban, y lo peor es que fue a sangre fría. A lo mejor tenías tus razones, pero era tu padre y acabas de asesinarlo... No me importan todas las cosas que dices haber hecho por mí, ¡déjame en paz! No quiero volver a verte en lo que me quede de vida - Harriet lo miró con toda la severidad que poseía, para que entendiera que de verdad no quería saber de él. Vio como el brillo en los ojos de Draco desapareció.  
  
- Suéltala - ordenó decididamente Ron y así lo hizo el chico Slytherin.  
  
- Me-mejor nos vamos - observó Neville. El resto estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
Harriet iba ayudando a Neville, Ron llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana en brazos y Draco iba alejado del grupo, pero sin apartarse demasiado. La chica había pensado por un momento que Draco se tomaría el gesto de llevarse el cadáver de su padre, pero no, ni siquiera fue capaz de mostrar una mínima humanidad. Salieron nuevamente a la luz del amanecer en los terrenos, ahora todo parecía más benevolente, incluso el viento, que era cálido y les ayudaba a quitarse el frío. Harriet pensó que nuevamente su madre había tenido la razón.  
  
- Amanecerá y veremos - (N/A: grado 33 =P) dijo más para sí misma que para alguien más.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- ¿Ehh? No, nada Neville, simplemente pensé en voz alta.  
  
- ¿Crees... Crees que debamos ir a ver qué pasó con Snape?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Quiero decir, si a todos los mortífagos les pasó lo mismo... Bueno, tú entiendes...  
  
- No lo sé Neville, no lo sé. No quiero saber nada más de mortífagos, de Voldemort, de los hombres, del mundo, no quiero saber nada de nada. Rebasé mi límite de tolerancia al mundo. No sabes lo que daría por estar ahora en mi casa, con mi madre... Con mi padre...  
  
- Tu padre está bien, te lo aseguro., no te pongas así lobita.  
  
- ¡Neville Longbottom! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, te lo estoy diciendo desde segundo curso.  
  
- ¡Ohh vamos! Soy el único que te llama así, déjame disfrutarlo.  
  
- No molestes Longbottom y camina, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al castillo.  
  
- Te importa poco que sea mayor que tú, ¿verdad? (N/A: pues la mera mera, eso parece...)  
  
La hija del licántropo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y dejó escapar un suspiro. Neville sabía que no le gustaba ese apodo y mucho menos que la molestara por ser menor que él, pero ese chico era un caso perdido. Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de regresar al castillo sin ser notados mientras atravesaban los terrenos que lo menos que pudo fue sorprenderse cuando fueron rodeados por un grupo de magos encapuchados. Podría pensarse que eran mortífagos, pero algunos eran incluso más bajos que Harriet. El más alto de todos, que parecía ser el líder o algo así, dio un paso adelante y habló con voz fuerte y clara.  
  
- Dennos a la mortífaga - (N/A: no sé si se diga así, pero ustedes entienden...) obviamente, se refería a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo? - preguntó molesto Ron.  
  
- Porque si no, eso significaría que ustedes son iguales a la chica y nos veríamos en la necesidad de matarlos.  
  
- ¡No... - Ron iba a protestar, pero Harriet extendió el brazo para hacerle entender que se callara.  
  
- Ya veo, matar y ser iguales a los mortífagos, díganme, ¿esa es la nueva moda? - le dirigió una mirada ácida a Draco.  
  
- No sé a lo que te refieres y no pienso seguir escuchando tonterías. Tenemos órdenes de buscar a los mortífagos que estén en los alrededores.  
  
- ¿Órdenes de quién? ¿Quiénes se creen que son?  
  
- Eso no les incumbe. Si no van a darnos a la chica, les dije que tendríamos que matarlos - hizo una seña y el resto de los magos que lo acompañaban sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al grupo.  
  
- Cobardes - Harriet estaba verdaderamente molesta -, ni siquiera son capaces de dar la cara. Está bien, si van a matarnos, háganlo, porque no pensamos darles a Ginny.  
  
- Si ustedes lo piden...  
  
- ¡Cedric, detente! (N/A: complaciendo peticiones ;)... ) - una chica se había adelantado y había sujeto el brazo del chico que respondía al nombre de Cedric - ¿Qué si estamos cometiendo un error? Vamos a darles una oportunidad, ¿si?  
  
- Gracias por la misericordia - intervino Draco - pero si van a matarnos, háganlo de una vez.  
  
- Es evidente que este chico es el hijo de Malfoy, sólo míralo. ¿Qué oportunidades quieres que les demos Hermione? - la chica que respondía al nombre de Hermione se descubrió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada severa a Cedric, el cual, luego de dejar escapar un gruñido, hizo lo mismo que su compañera.  
  
Hermione era una chica de abundante cabellera castaña y alborotada y ojos almendrados; tenía los incisivos un poco largos, pero no parecía mucho mayor que Harriet. Cedric, por su parte, era un chico alto de cabellos castaño y ojos del mismo color y por sobretodo, guapo y mucho. No tenía cara de ser una mala persona por lo que a Harriet le extrañó su actitud... Más bien, le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba segura de a quién.  
  
- Dales tu oportunidad Hermione, yo no pienso hacer nada - dijo Cedric cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Disculpen a mi compañero, aún está algo alterado por la actividad del día... Ustedes no parecen ser mortífagos, pero llevan a la chica con ustedes y no quieren entregarla. Eso sí que no lo....  
  
- ¡PORQUE ES MI HERMANA! ¡POR ESO! - estalló Ron - Se equivocó, pero no voy a dejar que nadie venga a querer llevarse a mi hermanita para hacerle daño. No me importa quiénes sean ustedes, ni qué demonios sea lo que quieran, ¡no van a ponerle un dedo encima a Ginny!  
  
- Nosotros simplemente... - trató de defenderse Hermione.  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
- Ron, por favor.  
  
- ¡No Harriet!  
  
- Weasley, deja de ser tan cabeza dura por una vez...  
  
- Tú no te metas lacra, que todo esto es por tu culpa.  
  
Ron estaba fuera de control, de eso no había duda. Seguramente, de no ser porque llevaba a su hermana en brazos, habría sacado su varita para atacar. Algunos de los magos que acompañaban a Hermione y Cedric trataron de acercarse, pero Draco y Neville no les dejaron dar un paso más en dirección al pelirrojo y tuvieron que retroceder a su posición.  
  
- Ya sabemos qué quieren - dijo Harriet tratando de zanjar la discusión y aplicando toda su "diplomacia" (N/A: por ponerle un nombre al hecho de no salir a insultarlos ni golpearlos sino mantenerse seriecita y en su puesto...) - pero aún no han dicho quiénes son ustedes.  
  
- Primero díganlo ustedes - cortó tajantemente Cedric... Cedric, ese nombre retumbaba en lo profundo de la memoria de Harriet, pero aún no sabía por qué.  
  
- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo? - reparó Draco - Ustedes fueron los que nos emboscaron, los que amenazaron de muerte, los que tienen las varitas afuera...  
  
- Ha pasado el tiempo y sigues siendo un arrogante Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? Ustedes saben quiénes somos y eso es una desventaja.  
  
- Sólo sé quién eres. Los Malfoy son todos iguales.  
  
- No lo soy - dijo en un susurro el chico Slytherin.  
  
- ¡Basta Draco! Sí, él es Draco Malfoy, ya lo saben. Y yo Harriet Lupin y ellos son Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom, también saben eso ahora. - ¿Lupin?  
  
- Sí, Lupin. Llevamos huyendo desde anoche y simplemente queríamos regresar al castillo. Nos cruzamos con Ginny y con Lucius Malfoy y él murió hace unos instantes. ¿Satisfechos? Ahora simplemente exijo lo que es justo y que nos digan los nombres de nuestros asesinos.  
  
- Esto no estaba en los planes... - murmuró Cedric.  
  
- Nosotros somos un grupo de "rebeldes", por así decirlo - explicó Hermione -. La mayoría de nosotros , o mejor dicho, casi todos, debíamos entrar a Hogwarts pero las maquinaciones de Lucius Malfoy lo impidieron. El profesor Dumbledore nos acogió a todos y nos enseñó lo que sabemos de magia, aunque, a espaldas de Fudge nos enseñó ciertas cosas que se supone no debemos saber.  
  
- No, si no se nota - comentó irónicamente Draco.  
  
- Déjala terminar Malfoy - ordenó Neville.  
  
- Gracias chico. Como decía, el profesor Dumbledore hizo todo lo que les dije y a finales de agosto, principios de septiembre nos llamó y nos informó que debíamos estar preparados para lo que fuese. Y al parecer a esto se refería con su "lo que fuese".  
  
- Muy bonito todo eso, pero seguimos sin saber quién eres.  
  
- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, hija de muggles a mucha honra, o como dirían muchos de ustedes, una sangre sucia - Harriet arrugó el ceño ante la mención del término -. Siguiendo con las presentaciones, el amargado es Cedric Diggory.  
  
- ¿¡Cedric Diggory!? - lo único que le faltaba a Harriet para recordar de dónde conocía a Cedric era el apellido. Cedric Diggory, el mismo Cedric Diggory que acababa de amenazarla de muerte, había sido el primer amor de Harriet y es que, méritos y cualidades, tenía de sobra - ¿Qué hace él con ustedes? Él estuvo en Hogwarts, se graduó hace unos años.  
  
- Sí, todo es como tú dices - intervino Cedric -, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con los métodos de Malfoy y busqué la forma de defender lo que creo.  
  
- Tú tienes tu forma y nosotros la nuestra - dijo Draco -, entonces, ya que no pensamos darles a Virginia y eso es algo que no pensamos discutir, ¿van o no a matarnos? - Harriet notó cómo Ron apretó a su hermana fuertemente contra su pecho, como asegurando que no se la llevaran.  
  
- ¿Estás obsesionado con que te matemos? Porque eso puedo hacerlo con mucho gusto...  
  
- ¡Cedric! No somos asesinos, recuerda siempre eso.  
  
- Entonces que este mocoso no me provoque, porque no respondo de lo que pueda pasarle.  
  
- Lo mismo te digo a ti... Patético Hufflepuff.  
  
- ¡Maldito engendro del....  
  
Cedric se lanzó a pelear contra Draco, que no se quedó atrás. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que lograron separarlos. Cedric tenía la nariz rota y algunos raspones en la cara; Draco, en cambio, tenía algunas hebras de su cabello manchadas de sangre y el labio partido. Harriet tomó a Draco del brazo y lo arrastró de mala gana, esa era su forma de demostrarle que estaba harta.  
  
- Dijeron... - habló Hermione - Dijeron que Lucius Malfoy había muerto, ¿qué pasó?  
  
- Esto... - Harriet no estaba segura si debía decirles toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
- Lo maté, punto - respondió Draco. Un silencio de ultratumba se apoderó del lugar donde se encontraban por unos segundos.  
  
- Algo muy típico de las serpientes... - murmuró Cedric.  
  
- ¿Podrían dejar de pelear por un momento? - preguntó exasperada la hija del licántropo.  
  
- ¿Dónde... Dónde está el cadáver? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- En un claro del bosque, hay un sendero que lleva hasta allí.  
  
- Justin, Dean, por favor vayan a buscarlo. (N/A: se supone que Flint- Fletchey y Thomas, respectivamente)  
  
Un par de los magos que estaban allí, asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron del círculo que rodeaba al grupo. En el momento en que los dos abandonaban el círculo, Harriet, Draco y Neville observaron impactados como Ron, seguramente embargado por la ira y el deseo de protección hacia su hermana, salía corriendo aprovechando el vacío en el grupo de amigos (N/A: corre Forrest, corre... Ejem! Quiero decir: corre Ronnie, corre!). Neville le gritó, pero fue en vano.  
  
De no ser porque los tomaron por sorpresa, los compañeros de Cedric y Hermione habrían lanzado alguna maldición para detener al pelirrojo. Más de uno salió en su persecución, al igual que Harriet.  
  
Tengo que alcanzarlo, tengo que alcanzarlo... ¿De qué hablas?... Si sabes no preguntes. No puedo permitir que le hagan algo, por eso tengo que alcanzarlo antes que ellos, tengo que tratar de que entre en razón, porque yo... ¿Porque tú qué Lupin?... Porque yo... (N/A: disimula mija que no se nota que te babeas por el pelirrojo...)  
  
El monólogo interior de Harriet (N/A: pagando el correspondiente copyright a mi camarada =P) fue interrumpido por una caída. - ¡Demonios! - se había lastimado la muñeca de nuevo y había perdido la distancia que había ganado tratando de alcanzar a Ron. Volteó la cabeza un momento y vio cómo Cedric apuntaba con su varita en dirección a Ron. Todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente en un instante y sólo tuvo una idea fija: proteger a Ronald Weasley.  
  
Mientras Cedric murmuraba unas palabras inteligibles para Harriet, ella se puso de pie y corriendo a todo lo que le permitían las piernas, se atravesó a mitad del camino entre Cedric y Ron (que se había detenido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando). El chorro de luz salido de la varita de Diggory chocó directamente contra Harriet (N/A: me he dado cuenta que este fic está demasiado dramático... Yo no soy así =S). La chica sintió los párpados pesados, todo estaba poniéndose brumoso y el tiempo se sentía extremadamente lento. Antes de que su cuerpo cayera finalmente sobre la hierba y cerrara las ojos, escuchó, a lo lejos, la voz de Ron gritando su nombre. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si iba a morir, por lo menos tendría un grato último recuerdo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un capi lo suficientemente largo para compensar lo corto que fue el anterior... Pa' que no digan!... Qué tal? Qué les pareció??????  
  
Esta vez no voy a ponerles mis acostumbradas preguntas... Esta vez quiero que las preguntas las hagan ustedes! ;).......  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más. Les garantizo que si fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo fics sino que estaría en mi mansión terminando el 5° libro, pero en fin!  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. Howlers? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejarlo en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, ya saben, el que dice "click here to submit review", o si no, escríbanme un mail, que nunca es mal recibido!  
  
Ralkm Diggory  
  
ACLARATORIA A HERMIONE DE POTTER: mi cuñado no es ningún pollito remojado!!!!!!!!!!!! Quizás el lamido de vaca sí sea un lamido de vaca, pero mi cuñadito no es un pollito remojado! Simplemente esa foto no le favoreció! 


	12. Recuerdos

Si yo hubiera....  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
He aquí el doceavo y penúltimo capítulo de esta fascinante historia salida de lo más profundo de mi retorcida imaginación. Me duele la muñeca y la cabeza, así que voy a recortar el tamaño de mi discurso... Sólo una advertencia: ESTOY RECONTRAEXTREMADAMENTE DRAMÁTICA (creo que el exceso de ***** trabajos, exámenes y demás del colegio me tienen mal) ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE VENGA!... Eso era todo. Ahora los reviews:  
  
Naiko: bueno sí, Draco fue muy cruel y todo... Pero es que el muy maldito de Lucius se lo merecía! Si no lo mataba, mi conciencia no iba a estar trankila =P (se nota que lo detesto???) ... ¿Harriet muerta??? No sé, no sé, tienes que leer este capítulo, puede que sí como puede que no ... Verdad que sí lo de Hermi y Cedric???? Eso estaba planeado hace tiempo pero no había encontrado el momento para ponerlo ... ¿Lily? No sé. ¿Qué le pasó a la Harriet? Tampoco sé. ¿Cuándo aparecerá Dumbledore? Otra cosa que no sé =P ... De nada! Gracias a ti ;)  
  
Anna Voig: ¿Qué va a pasar? No sé ... ¿Está muerta? No creo, es la protagonista del fic ... ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Te tocará leer ... ¿Qué clase de plan era el de Dumbledore? Bueno, él también tiene derecho a tener su lado macabro ... ¿Draco en Azkaban? No lo había pensado =P.. Saludos!!!!  
  
PiRRa: más vale tarde que nunca, no crees? =D Gracias!!!!!!!!!!! .... Sí, lo sé, me estoy pasando de dramática, voy a tener que solucionar eso... ^_^  
  
Ahora........ El capítulo 12:  
  
Capítulo XII:  
  
Se sentía cansada pero, extrañamente, no estaba adolorida. Acaso... ¿Acaso estaría muerta? ......... Imposible, dudaba que los muertos sintieran cansancio y mucho menos, que pensaran. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún veía todo brumoso y los contornos no estaban definidos. Bueno Lupin, por lo menos sabes que no estás muerta  
  
Cuando ya todo estaba aclarándose, pudo ver un par de ojos color miel que la miraban consternados - ¿Pa-papá? - (N/A: Remus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_*) Apenas dijo eso, recibió un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, o por lo menos en un lugar donde habían muchas camas y que obviamente NO era un dormitorio, pero...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Shh... No hables - le dijo una voz suave.  
  
- ¿¡Mamá!? Pero, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí? ¿Qué...  
  
- Descansa mi cielo. - Estamos aquí para cuidarte. (N/A: yo kiero una mamá y un papá así ;_;)  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Pero nada jovencita.  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que explica, pero también hay mucho tiempo. Ahora duerme tranquila.  
  
Quizás fue por el cansancio, quizás fue por la tranquilidad que le daba la presencia de Remus y Lily, quizás por las dos cosas, pero Harriet volvió a dormirse casi inmediatamente. Era un sueño intranquilo, pero estaba descansando.  
  
  
  
- Yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley, ¿y tú?  
  
- Lupin, Harriet Lupin.  
  
- Toda mi familia ha quedado en Gryffindor, así que si yo también lo hago, no será un gran mérito.  
  
- ¿Prefieres quedar en Hufflepuff?  
  
- No, pero...  
  
- Quién te entiende Weasley.  
  
- Estarías muy bien en Slytherin, todo está en tu cabeza.  
  
- Pero no quiero. Si vas a ponerme en Slytherin, no digas nada y así regreso a mi casa.  
  
- Testaruda.... Muy bien, entonces estarás en ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
- Y bien, ¿en dónde quedaste?  
  
- En Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! Espero que nos veamos en la Sala Común. Lucius Malfoy debe estar por llamarme.  
  
- ¡Weasley!  
  
- ¿Viste? ¡También quedé en Gryffindor!  
  
- Ohh vamos Harriet, lo de tu padre no puede ser tan grave.  
  
- Claro que sí, es un licántropo, un monstruo.  
  
- ¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!  
  
- No me des órdenes pobretón.  
  
- ¿Es verdad Harriet?  
  
- Sí....  
  
- ¡Feliz Navidad Harriet!  
  
- Feliz Navidad Ron.  
  
- Toma, mi madre te tejió un suéter.  
  
- ¿Y bien Ron?  
  
- La aprové, ¡aprové Pociones!  
  
- ¿Vas a ir de nuevo al Bosque?  
  
- Sí, y no trates de detenerme.  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
- Debes estar loco Ron.  
  
- ¿Puedes ir este verano a mi casa? Mi madre quiere verte.  
  
- Tengo que hablar con mis padres.  
  
- Pero promete que escribirás si te dejan; el año pasado me quedé esperando que llegara una lechuza de tu parte.  
  
- Prometido, y esta vez es en serio.  
  
- Bienvenida Harriet a La Madriguera.  
  
- Ellos son Bill y Charlie.  
  
- Mucho gusto.  
  
- El gusto es todo nuestro.  
  
- El pequeño Ronnie habla mucho de ti.  
  
- ¡Cállate Charles!  
  
- Hubiera querido enviarte algo con Errol, pero, ya sabes como es esa lechuza...  
  
- Está bien... De todos modos no quería que me molestaras  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
- Es... mi papá ... No ha vuelto... a casa... desde la última... luna llena.  
  
- Debió haberse extraviado mientras duraba su transformación o algo así.  
  
- Tengo miedo... Estoy preocupada por él.  
  
- Debe estar bien... Mira, lo más seguro es que ya haya llegado a tu casa, recuerda que las lechuzas llegan con cierto retraso.  
  
- ¡Pero si es un simple rasguño!  
  
- Ron, ¡tienes el hueso roto!  
  
- ¿Nos vemos en septiembre?  
  
- Nos vemos en septiembre.  
  
- La verdad, a Ron le sentaron muy bien las vacaciones. Vino muy guapo.  
  
- ¡LAVENDER!  
  
- ¿Qué Harriet? No me digas que estás celosas... ¿te gusta Ronnie?  
  
- Ehh... ¡Claro que no! Deja de inventar.  
  
- Sí claro, lo que digas.  
  
- ¡Dios, cómo detesto a los dementores! Me hielan hasta los huesos.  
  
- Si... si quieres te presto mi bufanda.  
  
- ¿Ehh? Gracias, pero no importa, ya pasará.  
  
- Si tú lo dices.  
  
- Ayyy... nuestra niña chiquita ya va a cumplir dieciséis.  
  
- No le veo la gracia, sólo porque ustedes dos ya los hayan cumplido no significa que tengan que burlarse de Ron y de mí.  
  
- Ok, cálmate, ¿pero quién mencionó a Ronnie?  
  
- ¡GENIAL! ¡Simplemente genial! Seis años en este mugroso castillo y se me olvida cuáles son los escalones falsos.  
  
- Harriet.  
  
- ¿¡Qué quieres Draco!?  
  
- Simplemente te ofrezco mi ayuda en esta situación y no podrás rehusarla. - Está bien. Gracias, supongo.  
  
- Siempre a la orden.  
  
  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
- ¿Ehh? Sí, sí, seguro.  
  
- Harriet, desde anoche estás muy extraña. Llegaste después que todo el mundo a la Sala Común. Me tenías preocupado, ¿lo sabes? Y hoy has estado actuando rara, no te has podido concentrar en las clases y ahora ése papel. De verdad Harriet, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre podrás confiar en mí, dime qué te pasa. - Ron, en serio, no me pasa nada.  
  
- Si tú lo dices... pero si quieres hablar con alguien, piensa en mí, ¿quieres?  
  
- Se-seguro.  
  
- Harriet tú... yo... necesito que sepas algo, algo muy importante.  
  
- ¿Y como qué será eso tan importante?  
  
- Cualquiera pensaría que esta sería la última situación por la que estaría pasando un Malfoy, Harriet, pero es imprescindible, por lo menos para mí, que sepas la verdad: me gustas y mucho. No sé si sea amor, nunca me he enamorado así que no puedo decirlo, pero lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, eres la primera persona a la que me he mostrado tal como soy y lo hice porque sentí que podía confiar en ti. No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas ni nada, simplemente necesitaba decírtelo.  
  
- ¿Con quién estabas? Porque no creo que estuvieses sola todo este tiempo.  
  
- ¡Óyeme bien Ronald Weasley! - ahora sí estaba molesta - Tú no eres nada mío para andar pidiéndome explicaciones de mis actos. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema, no te incumbe.  
  
- ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! Te pareció muy gracioso, ¿verdad Draco? Besarme para luego ir a molestar a Ron, ¿cómo habías dicho? Ahh sí: "me encantas y mucho".  
  
- ¿Entonces de verdad se besaron?  
  
- ¡NO! Bueno... sí, pero no nos besamos, él me besó. Pero ni siquiera sé para qué te digo esto.  
  
- Harriet. Harriet, por favor. ¡Harriet despierta! Harriet, no me hagas esto, por favor despierta.  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Qué-qué...  
  
- ¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste!  
  
- ¿T-te sientes bien?  
  
- Es un simple golpe que me di allá arriba, nada más, es algo irrelevante... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?  
  
- Escuché una vez a unos médicos muggles decir que cuando alguien está lastimado debe inmovilizárcele, y eso es precisamente lo que hago, ¡y ya deja la mano quieta que no me dejas hacer nada!  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Harriet, antes de que me mates por atreverme a tocarte, simplemente quiero decirte que yo... Que yo... Que yo te amo.  
  
- Quítate Weasley, aún no ha llegado tu turno.  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
- Te irás.  
  
- Ron, por favor - le suplicó Harriet.  
  
- ¡No voy a permitir que te hagan daño! Así tenga que protegerte con mi vida.  
  
  
  
- Ron....................  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor? - era la voz de su madre.  
  
- ¿Ehh? - se despertó por completo. En efecto estaba en la enfermería. Lily estaba en una silla al lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba - Algo así, ¿y papá?  
  
- Salió un momento; después de tantos días velándote el sueño, tenía que estirar las piernas.  
  
- Yo... Ehh.... Lo siento.  
  
- No tienes nada por qué disculparte hija.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
- Todo - Lily tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder.  
  
- En un resumen bastante resumido: James, con la ayuda de tu padre y Sirius, derrotó a Voldemort, se ha ido para siempre. Ellos estuvieron un tiempo aquí también - pensó por un momento -. El profesor Dumbledore volvió a tomar las riendas del colegio, aunque las clases están suspendidas temporalmente, hay muchas vacantes en el profesorado.  
  
- Me lo imagino...  
  
- El Ministerio se está reorganizando. El padre de tu amigo Ron es el nuevo Ministro (N/A: así se hace Arthur!!!! =D) y se está encargando de los juicios a los mortífagos y todo eso. Fudge fue destituido.  
  
- Bien hecho, ese inútil nunca hacía nada.  
  
- Lo sé... ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó entusiasmada.  
  
- Tu padre va a ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?  
  
- En serio. El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto y como no podía ser de otra manera, lo aceptó. Va a tomar la cátedra desde el mismo momento en que se puedan iniciar las clases.  
  
- Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- Claro que puedes.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Ron, Neville y Draco? Hasta ahora no los has mencionado...  
  
- Porque hasta ahora no habías preguntado por ellos. Neville se fue ayer de la enfermería, tiene algunas vendas, pero nada que el tiempo no cure. Ron está descansando, lo de su hermana fue muy duro para él; a lo mejor puedas verlo después. Y respecto al joven Malfoy... No sé muy bien dónde está, el profesor Dumbledore pidió hablar con él después que fue atentido. Tiene muchas cosas que explicar.  
  
- Mamá, ¿de verdad Voldemort no va a volver? ¿Me lo juras?  
  
- Te lo juro - Lily se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, con eso, Harriet se sintió segura.  
  
- Los extrañe mucho - le dijo Harriet a su madre mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.  
  
- Mi cielo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo ahora ? - Harriet asintió - ¿Estás enamorada de Ron?  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!? N-no sé de qué hablas mamá - Es mi mamá, ¿por qué tengo que sonrojarme?  
  
- Harriet, te escuchamos mientras dormías. Dijiste su nombre en sueños varias veces y eso sólo significa una cosa. ¿Acaso no confías en tu propia madre? Que te guste un chico no es nada por qué avergonzarse.  
  
- Lo sé, pero es que... él... Yo.... Ehh... No lo sé, creo que sí. ¿Cómo se sabe si se está enamorada?  
  
- Eso se sabe o no se sabe, no hay medias tintas. Si no estás segura, lo mejor será que hables con él... Pero por ahora, debes esperar a que los dos se recuperen, no hay prisa.  
  
- Supongo...  
  
Luego de esa conversación, pasaron un par de días hasta que Harriet pudo salir de la enfermería. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su dormitorio, le debía una explicación a Lavender. Ignoró las miradas que la siguieron en todo su camino ¡Cómo detesto que los chismes se corran!, parecía que todos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido al pasar. Su amiga estaba sentada en su cama.  
  
- ¿Lavender? - preguntó dubitativa (N/A: aunque esa expresión podría considerarse una redundancia... Pero buehhh, yo no soy miembro de la Real Academia de la Lengua! =P)  
  
- ¡HARRIET! - su amiga la recibió con un gran abrazo - Estaba muy preocupada por todos, por ti. Siento haberme comportado así, no debí ser tan celosa. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho - Lavender había comenzado a sollozar.  
  
- ¡Pero si no pasó nada! Mírame, estoy de una sola pieza, igual que los chicos. No nos pasó la gran cosa. Peor debieron haberla pasado los que tuvieron que quedarse aquí (N/A: ay! Me van a hacer llorar... Ahh no! Era un sucio que tenía en el ojo =P).  
  
- No lo creo. Neville me lo contó todo y lo que les pasó a ustedes es digno de un libro. No sabes lo que me alegra verte, estaba ESPECIALMENTE preocupada por ti, ya sabes, por lo que pasó con tus cosas; no quería hacerlo, pero los celos me cegaron y...  
  
- No te disculpes tanto y cuéntame lo que ha pasado estos días.  
  
- Esto.... (N/A: aquello......)  
  
- Vamos Lavender, dime, no creo que las cosas hayan sido tan graves.  
  
- ¡Ohh bueno, qué más da! Bueno, hay mucha gente ahora en el colegio, demasiada diría yo. Dumbledore admitió a todos los que habían sido excluidos.  
  
- Eso no tiene nada de malo, siempre nos había agradado esa posibilidad.  
  
- Ya lo sé... Van a seleccionarlos durante un banquete en el Gran Comedor cuando se reinicien las clases, hasta los elfos están bailando de la felicidad... ¡El Gran Comedor! Tienes que verlo Harriet, está espléndido, ¡provoca pasar todo el día contemplándolo!  
  
- ¿En serio? Tendré que verlo después.  
  
- Dumbledore le devolvió su esplendor... Y adivina qué.  
  
- ¿Qué? - ya Harriet se encontraba entusiasmada con todo lo que le habían contado.  
  
- ¡Van a instaurar de nuevo el quidditch! (N/A: YUPI!!!!!!!!!!! =D)  
  
- ¡GENIAL! A Ron le va a encantar la noticia.  
  
- Sí, claro... A Ron....  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Ron?  
  
- ¿Tu madre o tu padre no te dijeron nada?  
  
- Que estaba mal por lo de Ginny, pero no creo que no se entusiasme con esa noticia.  
  
- ¿Simplemente... mal? No Harriet, Ron no está mal, está peor que peor. Si lo ves, parece algo como un muñeco demasiado grande. Yo diría que está algo así como muerto en vida... Su familia vino a tratar de animarlo, pero nada, tiene la mirada perdida e incluso tienen que obligarlo a comer. Me da lástima, mucha, creo que se siente culpable por lo que pasó con su hermana.  
  
- ¿Por qué mi madre no me lo habría dicho...?  
  
- Supongo que no querría que te pusieras como estás ahora.  
  
- ¡Pero tengo el derecho a saber! ¡No soy ninguna bebita para que me estén ocultando las cosas!  
  
- ¡Cálmate, por todos los cielos! De todos modos ya lo sabes.  
  
- ¿Y dónde está?  
  
- En la enfermería.  
  
- ¿En la enfermería?  
  
- ¿Acaso no lo viste?  
  
A Lavender no le dio tiempo de seguir preguntando. Harriet había salido disparada rumbo a la enfermería ¿Cómo no lo viste?... Estabas ocupada con tus propios problemas ... Pero él está peor que yo, eso fue egoísta ... ¿Y qué piensas hacer Lupin? ... Buscarlo ... ¿Para decirle qué? ... Decirle que yo... Que yo... Que yo... ¡que yo también lo amo! ¿satisfecha? ... La verdad sí, aunque de todos modos a mí no podías engañarme ... Eres una molestia. Llegó jadeando a la enfermería. Parecía que no había nadie allí. Mejor para ella. Revisó conciensudamente pero tods las camas estaban vacías (N/A: tantantán!!! =P).  
  
Revisó de nuevo. Tenía que estar, la gente no desaparece así como así, ni siquiera los magos. Encontró revueltas las sábanas de una de las camas (N/A: uy! Qué habrán hecho ahí??? =P). Esa tenía que ser la de Ron. Encontró, en el piso, un troz de pergamino que hizo que se le fueran los colores del rostro.  
  
Queridos mamá y papá,  
  
Perdónenme por haber dejado perder a Ginny, sé que fue mi culpa. También perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer, pero ni siquiera notarán la diferencia. Espero que algún día encuentren esto y me comprendan. Los quiere,  
  
Ron.  
  
Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar del colegio si pensabas suicidarte y eres Ron Weasley? ... ¿las mazmorras? No, Ron detestaba estar ahí. Tenía que ser en algún lugar de los terrenos ... ¿el Bosque Prohibido? No, tampoco le gustaba estar allí ... ¿el Sauce Boxeador? Tampoco, lo golpearía, pero nada más de eso ... Sólo quedaba el lago, y de paso, había comenzado a llover (N/A: ay Diox! Qué dramática estoy!).  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Listo! Disfruten este fic porque lo que le queda es sólo un capítulo. De nuevo, no voy a dejar preguntas esta vez (la mera mera, no tengo ganas). Para los que no lo entendieron, lo que salió más arriba eran los pensamientos y recuerdos de la niña Harriet... No, nadie nota que se chorrea por el niño Ronnie, pero por lo menos ya lo reconoce... En fin! No tengo ganas de escribir.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	13. Un beso y una despedida

Si yo hubiera....  
  
(o la historia de un futuro alternativo)  
  
;_; Llegué al último capítulo ;_; ... Aún no me creo que aquella extraña idea que se me ocurrió en clase de Cátedra Bolivariana, sobre un mundo en que Voldy tuviera el poder y que Lily y Remus tuvieran una hija, haya llegado a su fin ;_; ... Pero weeeno! El mundo no va a detenerse por eso ni mucho que menos.  
  
Recuerden que ustedes mismo dijeron que hiciera lo que quisiera con el final, y eso pienso hacer (muajajajaja =P)... Sigo con la línea dramática (no me miren así!), no puedo evitarlo, creo que tantos problemas en el colegio me han afectado demasiado (;_; me clavaron en 2 exámenes seguidos y el viernes comienzo con los de lapso ;_; buaaaa ;_;). Ok, mejor me dejo de mis incoherencias y me voy directo con los reviews:  
  
Lalwen de Black: Lalwen... Lalwen... Lalwen... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo??? Son demasiados reviews para poder respondértelos todos de una vez, y creo que respondiste a tus preguntas a lo largo del fic.... En 2 platos (y no, no es copia del programa de Televen) ME DA FLOJERA RESPONDER TANTAS COSAS!!!!!! =P  
  
Snmh: verdad que Arthur ministro es lo máximo??? =D ... Weeeno, de poder, Ronnie puede suicidarse, eso es fácil; a lo mejor y hasta lo hace, pero tocará leer para saber qué pasó con él.... Sí, Dumbledore en Hogwarts! XDDDDD ... Sé que me primito es una maravilla (Voldy _!!!).  
  
Rinoa: hola!!!! Sí, creo que se nota que quieres a Cedric... No lo habías visto!? O.o malo, malo, malo, pero no te pegues tanto con la pantalla del ordenador o la vas a romper, y después cómo lees el fic??? .. Originalmente Cedric (además de wapérrimo) era muy wena gente, pero las circunstancias le obligaron a cambiar y a hacerse más "malito" por así decirlo. Weno, sí fue su primer amor, pero pasó el tiempo, por eso no lo reconoció... Jajajajajaja! XD lol! Me imagino cómo estarías en la pelea!! XDDD!!!!  
  
Verdad que lo de Lucius es justificado???? No es que lo apoye, pero justificado sí es... Yo??? Sacar a la chocha!???? Yiac! Primero muerta y enterrada!!! _... CÓMO QUE CABRONA!!!!??? Más respeto, plis... Lo de las escenas, me pasé toda una tarde pensándolas =P.... Sip, lo de complaciendo peticiones era por ti, porque mira que insististe para que apareciera Cedito!!! De nada ;)  
  
Anna Voig: no sé, no sé qué le vaya a pasar. Saludos!!!!!  
  
Gwen de Merilon: eres hermana de Rinoa?? O.o ... Sé que te va a gustar, lo sé, lo presiento. Lee el resto de los capítulos y te darás cuenta ;) . Hasta luego!  
  
Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mucha gente: Cachito, MAG, Leggieri, Heber, Luna y Titico, por entretenerme con sus idioteces en el colegio... De nuevo a Cachito por prestarme siempre el bolígrafo y por hacer como si en verdad me escuchara... A Charles Sean Weatherby, Hermione de Potter y Klauber por leer este fic aunque no les gustaba... A Fay, Daniela, Alexia y Morgan por pertenecer a mi family y por ayudarme con las cosas del colegio (gracias Alexia!)... Y muy especialmente a todos los que me dejaron review a lo largo del fic: Sakura-Corazon, Elmith, Perdida, Anna Voig, Rinoa, Victoria Guerra, Rakshah, black witch, Marine, snmh, Hermione de Potter, Naiko, PiRRa, Lalwen de Black, Gwen de Merilon... En fin! Voy a hacer una dedicatoria al estilo Rowling:  
  
Para Hermione de Potter a la que siempre le gustaron mis historias,  
  
Para Klauber que fue el primero en leer esta,  
  
Para Cachito que aunque no le guste siempre colabora,  
  
Y para ustedes que la leen...  
  
Capítulo XIII:  
  
Iba a salir a buscarlo, ¡no podía permitir que ese idiota se quitara la vida! Mucho menos ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia él ¡eso sí que no!... Era una suerte que la enfermería estuviera cerca de la entrada al castillo, así que era menor la probabilidad de cruzarse con alguien en los corredores (y tampoco era que habían muchas personas dando vueltas por ahí a la hora de la comida).  
  
Mientras Harriet salía, se preguntaba si ya no sería demasiado tarde, si ya Ron no.... La chica le rogó a todos los santos que conocía (N/A: y cómo cuantos fueron esos??? =P) para que Ron no se hubiera atrevido. Salió a los terrenos y la lluvia la empapó por completo, pero la posibilidad de contraer un resfriado no era relevante en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando se acercó al lago y vio la pelirroja cabeza del chico Weasley (y el resto de su cuerpo, de hecho) detenidas frente al agua, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, aunque no sabía si golpearlo o abrazarlo, así que optó por las dos cosas. Ron no la había visto, así que ella aprovechó para aproximarse al chico y, luego de darle "la madre de todas las cachetadas" (N/A: me imagino cómo habrá sido... Pobre pelirrojo!), lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera retenerlo para siempre. Ron estaba, clara y obviamente, pasmado.  
  
- ¡Idiota! - le gritó Harriet a Ron mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico, con sus lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que caían - ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Qué crees, que no me preocupo por ti? ¿¡No te importamos los demás!?  
  
- Te vas a resfriar...  
  
-¿¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIRME!?... ¡Tonto! - sus rodillas le flaquearon y cayó, pero fue sostenida por el pelirrojo.  
  
- Debo pagar mis culpas Harriet - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
  
- ¿Qué culpas? ¿¡Qué malditas culpas!? Te pregunté Ron, y sabes que te lo pregunté, que si te sentías bien después de lo de Ginny, ¡y eso me dijiste, con un demonio! Dijiste que ella ya era conciente de sus acciones, que sabía lo que hacía... Entonces, ¿¡qué malditas culpas!?... ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, te detesto!  
  
- Yo debía ayudarla, era mi responsabilidad...  
  
- ¿Responsabilidad? ¿RESPONSABILIDAD? ¡Tienes quince años, no puedes ser responsable de lo que haga alguien más! ¿Vas a quitarte la vida sólo porque tu hermana escogió el camino incorrecto? ¿¡Qué demonios ganarías con eso!? (N/A: no es que yo tenga una gran capacidad de percepción ni nada, pero creo que la niña anda molesta)  
  
- Ganaría estar en paz conmigo mismo...  
  
- ¿Y los demás qué? ¿¡QUE NOS VAYAMOS A LA MIERDA!? (N/A: sip, anda molesta, no hay duda)... ¡Cómo te aborrezco! No te importamos tus amigos, tu familia, yo, en lo absoluto, ¡eres un maldito egoista! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! - cada vez lo golpeaba con menos intensidad, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Volvió a abrazar al chico - ¡No quiero perderte! ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¿Que no entiendes lo miserable que sería mi existencia si tú no estuvieras allí?  
  
- Harriet, yo... - la aludida le propinó una fuerte cachetada.  
  
- ¡Tú te callas! Ya has hecho y dicho demasiadas estupideces en un día.  
  
- Te vas a resfriar, en serio (N/A: toc, toc! Hay alguien en esa pelirroja cabezota o las cucarachas que jugaban ajedrez ya se mudaron??????? Reacciona niño!!!!!!!!!).  
  
- ¡Te odio! Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo... ¡Vamos! Haz lo que planeabas hacer, no seas un cobarde, yo no pienso detenerte. Sólo algo te pido: una vez que te mueras, bórrate para siempre de mi mente y de mi corazón.  
  
- ¿Qué-qué quieres decir?  
  
- Maldita sea, ¿¡aún no lo entiendes!? (N/A: es como que medio lento el muchacho...) ... ¡TE AMO RONALD WEASLEY!  
  
Iba a seguir gritando y descargando su furia y frustración, pero una sensación conocida la silenció. Ron la estaba besando nuevamente y se sentía tan bien como la primera vez. Sus labios estaban helados por la lluvia y el viento de invierno, pero los del chico Weasley se sentían cálidos... ¿Feliz Lupin? ... ¿Te entrenaron para siempre aparecer en el peor momento? ... Podría decirse ... Te encanta molestarme ... Para eso estamos las conciencias ... Quiero disfrutar este momento, así que te agradezco que te calles ... Bueno, pero después cuando estés sola no me pidas que aparezca ... Como si alguna vez te lo hubiera pedido de nuevo, no quería que ese instante terminara, quería retener a Ron para siempre.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- ¿Acaso lo dudas grandísimo tonto? - le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
- ¿No lo dijiste sólo para que no..? Bueno, tú entiendes.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
- ¿Y Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Draco? Es sólo un buen amigo, mejor de lo que podría haber pensado.  
  
- No sigas llorando... Se te va a poner la nariz roja.  
  
- ¡Ohh, cállate! Es por tu culpa........ ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?  
  
- Porque me siento culpable Harriet. Todos siempre nos encargamos de proteger a Ginny, ella era la ÚNICA y nuestra misión era que nunca le pasara nada... Pero yo fracasé.  
  
- ¿Tengo que repetirte que tú mismo dijiste que ella era responsable de sus propios actos?  
  
- Gracias... Por llegar a tiempo y por evitar que lo hiciera.  
  
- Si lo hacías era capaz de ir al mismo infierno a buscarte y halarte las orejas por necio.  
  
- Con esa amenaza voy a pensármelo mejor antes de morir.  
  
- Pues deberías - estornudó.  
  
- Te vas a resfriar...  
  
- Estúpido (N/A: definitivamente ¬¬)  
  
- Mejor que regresemos para que te tomes algo.  
  
- Es la única cosa sensata que has dicho en todo el... ¡RON! - estaba bien que ella fuera bajita y ligera, incluso estaba bien que no tuviera mucha fuerza, pero lo que no estaba nada bien era que Ron, valiéndose de sus debilidades, la cargara - ¡bájame!  
  
- No - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
- Te dije que no.  
  
- Y yo te dije que me bajaras.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¡BÁJAME!  
  
- No...... ¿sabes? Estás completamente roja - Harriet se molestó por el comentarió y soltó un bufido antes de poner mala cara... Ron se estaba tomando demasiados atrevimientos.  
  
- No me hables en lo que te resta de vida...  
  
- Podré vivir con eso....... Mientras pueda probar tus labios - de nuevo se estaba excediendo. Ya estaba besándola (N/A: y ella que se resiste........)  
  
- De no ser porque no estoy en condiciones, recibirías una buena patada en tus partes nobles.  
  
- Te conozco Harriet Lupin, tienes mala puntería.  
  
- Te detesto.  
  
La discusión siguió hasta que se acercaron a la gran puerta de madera de acceso al castillo, donde Ron al fin tuvo la decencia de bajarla (N/A: ay sí! Como si a la Harriet no le gustara). Los dos regresaron a la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasó? - les preguntó preocupada la enfermera, y era lógico, los dos estaban empapados.  
  
- Vine a visitar a Ron aprovechando que no había nadie, y me obligó a que lo acompañara a dar un paseo - mintió Harriet -. En ese momento empezó a llover y tratamos de regresar lo más rápido posible.  
  
- Usted acaba de salir del reposo señorita Lupin, debería ser más consciente respecto a su salud... Y usted señor Weasley, ¡ni siquiera debió salir!  
  
Luego de recibir una cucharada de poción para el resfriado, Harriet se despidió de Ron, que se quedó en la enfermería, y subió a su dormitorio. Allí, tuvo que enfrentar otro interrogatorio de parte de Lavender, y más tarde, uno de su madre.  
  
Pasaron los días y para mediados de noviembre, ya sa había anunciado el reinicio de las clases. El hecho de que Ron y Harriet tuvieran un poco de gripe al mismo tiempo sólo dejaba de ser una curiosa coincidencia para algunos pocos, entre los que le incluían Lavender, Neville y Lily.  
  
La joven Lupin se encontró con Draco sólo unos días después. Al chico Slytherin lo habían acusado por utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, pero considerando las circunstancias, no lo enviaron a Azkaban (N/A: ohh, esas pequeñas artimañas legales que tanto nos encantan! =P), aunque debería testificar en varios juicios a antiguos mortífagos, lo que era un pequeño precio por su libertad. Se veía sereno y parecía estar feliz simplemente porque Harriet lo estaba. A la chica le dio un poco de remordimiento, pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
- Entonces tengo la batalla perdida.......... Aunque creo que siempre la tuve.  
  
- No hables así, como si yo fuera un premio Draco.  
  
- Está bien, está bien, no te molestes. No quiero recibir otra bofetada.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Digo, con la fortuna de tu familia y todo eso.  
  
- Mi madre va a administrarla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, después se me entregará mi parte.  
  
- Lo dices con tanta frialdad...  
  
- No puedo evitarlo preciosa, soy así. No voy a cambiar de buenas a primeras.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé.... ¡y no me llames "preciosa"!  
  
- Es imposible hacerte un cumplido sin que te lo tomes a mal.  
  
- Como tú dijiste, no puedo evitarlo, soy así. No voy a cambiar de buenas a primeras.  
  
- Por eso fue que lograste conquistar el corazón de un Malfoy.  
  
- No empieces Draco, por favor.  
  
- Harriet, escúchame. Si algún día quieres hablar con alguien, o simplemente te hartas del pobretón de Weasley...  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Déjame terminar. Si algún día te hartas de todo y de todos y necesitas desahogarte con alguien, búscame, siempre sabrás donde encontrarme.  
  
- Hablas como si esta plática fuese una despedida.  
  
- Nos despediremos algún día preciosa, y quiero aclarar este punto de una buena vez. Quizás después no tenga el valor para decírtelo.  
  
- Quizás...  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si me ven hablando tanto contigo, voy a arruinar la poca reputación que aún me queda.  
  
- Tú nunca cambiarás... Pero está bien, de todos modos iba a hablar con mi padre.  
  
- Nos veremos por ahí.  
  
- Nos veremos........ - ya iba a tomar su camino, pero giró un momento para decirle una última cosa al chico Malfoy - ¿Draco?  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Sé feliz, ¿lo prometes?  
  
- No puedo garantizarte nada, pero lo trataré, ¿mejor así?  
  
- Sí - le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue. No volvió a charlar con Draco de esa manera tan tranquila en todo el tiempo que se quedó en Hogwarts.  
  
A Ginny Weasley la habían enviado al pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo (N/A: juaz! =D bien hecho, por loca!) Y su juicio estaría pendiente hasta que se "recuperara". Según se enteró Harriet un tiempo después, Ron y el resto de la familia Weasley fueron a visitarla casi todos los fines de semana hasta que salió del hospital.  
  
A Fred y George, por su parte, les reconocieron su último año y recibieron autorización para irse del colegio cuando quisieran, pero decidieron quedarse hasta el banquete de reinicio de clases. Iban a hacer una "exhibición" con las bengalas del doctor Fillibuster.  
  
Snape se encontraba mejor de lo que cualquiera habría pensado. El que había llegado a la cabaña aquel día había sido Cedric Diggory para hablar con él, ya que el profesor de Pociones era informante para el grupo de Dumbledore. Lo que sí, es que estaba más irritable que nunca; la presencia de Sirius, James y Remus lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.  
  
Los merodeadores se encontraban a sus anchas. Harriet se reía de la manera bastante infantil en que se comportaba su padre cuando estaba con sus amigos y de cómo su madre siempre estaba detrás de ellos sermoneándolos, era como si hubieran regresado a su época de estudiantes, lo que también incluía que había que caminar con cuidado si sabías que ellos habían pasado por allí.  
  
La nueva atmósfera de Hogwarts le agradaba a todos, incluidos a los Slytherin que habían perdido tantos privilegios. No tener que caminar con miedo por los pasillos, ni tener que preocuparte por lo que escribías en tu correspondencia y mucho menos temer pro tu integridad física durante las clases de duelo hacía mucho muy (N/A: eso está permitido!!!! No hay error gramatical! =P) relajantes las clases y la vida en el castillo.  
  
La chica que había estado con Cedric, Hermione Granger, había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor durante el banquete y, al igual que otra chica llamada Parvati Patil, era la nueva compañera de dormitorio de Lavender y Harriet. La primera se mostraba recelosa con la chica aunque era muy amigable con Parvati en cambio. Hermione siempre llevaba consigo una pila de libros, parecía querer aprenderse la biblioteca de Hogwarts de memoria, pero era, por lo menos a opinión de Harriet, bastante agradable. Ratón de biblioteca sin duda, pero bastante agradable...  
  
Había algo en su "situación" con Ron que no dejaba de molestar a Harriet. Ella, Harriet Lupin, la misma que debía haber quedado en Slytherin, la misma chica que era considerada la más fría e insensible de todo Hogwarts, se había enamorado como una estúpida del idiota de su mejor amigo. Y eso era algo que no encajaba en sus planes de vida...  
  
¿Estás ahí? ... ... ¡Está bien! Sé que te dije que te perdieras, pero ¿desde cuándo me haces caso? ... ¿Qué quieres Lupin? ... No lo repetiré dos veces: necesito hablar contigo ... ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algún día me lo pedirías ... ¿Tienes que saberlo todo? ... En cierta forma ... ¿Entonces sabes cómo ayudarme? ... Tienes que decirme qué te pasa ... No lo sé ... ¿Por qué no estás feliz? ... No lo sé ... ¿Es por Weasley? ... No, bueno, sí ... ¿Qué? ¿Ya no lo amas? ... ¡Claro que sí! No, no es eso ... ¿Entonces? ... Supongo que nos traicioné a ti y a mí ... ¿Nos traicionaste? ... ¡Siempre dices saberlo todo! ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ... Yo lo sé todo, pero tienes que responderte a ti misma Lupin ... Supongo que no me ayudarás ... No puedo decirte qué hacer. Haz lo que mejor consideres que yo me mantendré callada. Esta decisión debe venir de tu corazón y no de tu cabeza...  
  
¿¡Qué debía hacer!? Tanto pensar sin encontrar respuesta le estaba provocando jaqueca... Hablar, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, ¿pero con quién?... ¿Lavender? No, mejor no. ¿Sus padres? Tampoco, sus problemas personales debían de ser irrelevantes para ellos... ¿Y si le decía de una buena vez todo lo que sentía a Ron? ¿Era lo correcto? (N/A: y yo qué voy a saber??? =S)  
  
- ¿Ron? - le llamó tímidamente esa noche en la Sala Común.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves preocupada...  
  
- Digamos que sí. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
- ¿Sobre?  
  
- ¿Nosotros? - no le gustaba como sonó ese "nosotros".  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
- Ehh... Veamos. Bueno, para empezar no me interrumpas, esto es muy difícil de decir y si me interrumpes, no sé si pueda proseguir, ¿entendido?  
  
- No hay problema, ¿pero qué puede ser tan grave así? - tomó aire antes de hablar.  
  
- No me siento cómoda, no me gusta el rumbo que parece estar tomando todo esto. De verdad te amo, de eso no tengo dudas, pero ese amor me ha hecho perder mi libertad. Me molesta sobremanera esta sensación de "pertenecerle" a alguien - Ron trató de acercarse pero ella se lo impidió -. Entiéndeme, hay dos cosas en esta vida que no quiero perder: mi libertad y nuestra amistad; y si sigo con esto, voy a terminar odiándote.  
  
- Pero Harriet yo...  
  
- Lo mejor, para los dos, es que todo se quede hasta aquí. Seguiremos siendo amigos, los mejores, y quizás en un futuro podamos intentarlo de nuevo.  
  
- Quizás.... - A Harriet le había dolido pronunciar esas palabras, sintió como puñales se clavaban en su cuerpo por cada sílaba que decía, pero era lo mejor, era lo mejor...  
  
Se acercó al enmudecido chico y lo besó delicadamente mientras gruesas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. - Te amo, y eso nunca lo olvides - le dijo antes de subir a su dormitorio. Ese beso fue su despedida.  
  
FIN  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más.  
  
N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Si no dejan reviews, no escribiré más y esta historia morirá en los confines de mi imaginación. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas.  
  
Ralkm Diggory 


	14. Ella y él

Si yo hubiera.... 

(o la historia de un futuro alternativo) 

Como siempre regreso yo complaciendo peticiones. Esto es para aquellos que me pidieron saber qué pasó con los niños problemáticos estos (entiéndase y léase -- Harriet y Ron). NOTA: lo que está en _cursiva_ son RECUERDOS, y el resto es acción en vivo y directo desde el lugar de los hechos. Ya que esto es una aclaratoria, no voy a ponerme muy extensa con mi discurso y voy de una vez con los reviews... Y ESO SÍ, DESPUÉS DE ESTO, SE ACABÓ LO QUE SE DABA CON ESTE FIC!!!!!!!!! Ok, ahora sí los reviews: 

Hermione de Potter:  sigues en shock camarada???? Déjame decirte que al parecer fuiste la única a la que le gustó el final. Sería justicia que por primera vez te olvidaras del hecho de que Harry no está y aceptaras que el fic era weno. ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE! XD. Gracias por las felicitaciones, ya sabía que era lo máximo, pero necesito que me lo recuerden de vez en cuando. 

Lalwen de Black: niña! Aún tengo vibrando el tímpano de todos los insultos y gritos que me dejaste!... Oye! No me mates a Harriet que después me quedo sin personaje original... Y sí, todo eso salió de mi propia inspiración!... Tendrá secuela??? No sé, quiero me me jalen bastante antes de decidir si lo sigo o no... Y nada de amenazas, ehh? ;) 

Rinoa: yo no soy mala! Es que ese final me salió taaaannn natural... No conté que pasó con mi primito porque él ya se había graduado y lo que iba a hacer es seguir con su vida... Y supongo que Hermi sí se hará amiga de ellos... No me odies a la muchacha! Ella tenía sus razones, aunque fuese cobardía, pero eran sus razones... Aquí te estoy haciendo el favor, viste que siempre estoy complaciéndote??? Me merezco un premio. 

Anna Voig: otra más que quiere matarme por el final... Entiende que Harriet tenía su por qué, no todo en la vida es color de rosa... Pero si kieres con mucho gusto te dejo que le pegues el librazo =P... Y sí, seguirás viendo mis historias por ahí durante mucho tiempo! ;) 

Snmh: de verdad te gustó tanto???? Ay! Me acabas de alegrar el día (que había estado muy deprimente, dicho sea de paso)... Sí, un poco triste el final, pero qué se le hace... Nos vemos! 

ADVERTENCIA: AL QUE LE GUSTÓ COMO TERMINÓ EL FIC, **NO** LEA ESTE EPÍLOGO 

Epílogo. 

Una joven de largo cabello castaño claro y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda se asomó por la ventana. Era un día lluvioso de principios de noviembre. Hacía siete años había presenciado un día así, quizás con un poco menos de humedad, pero del resto idéntico. Hacía siete años que había dejado hablar a su corazón y no a su razón... La lluvia tenía efectos extraños en la gente (N/A: de hecho sí. Mójate de lluvia y no te seques: a las pocas horas ya estarás estornudando XD). 

_- Te amo, y eso nunca lo olvides_ - Eso era lo último que le había dicho. No había querido decirlo, ¡de verdad no había querido decirlo! Pero su maldito orgullo se había interpuesto. Su libertad, esa había sido su excusa....... ¿Y de qué le había servido? De nada, sólo para estar sola, porque él pareció olvidarla. A los pocos meses se hizo novio de Padma Patil, la hermana de Parvati, mientras que ella seguía amándolo como una estúpida, llorando en silencio cuando nadie la veía. 

Lavender y Neville se habían preocupado mucho por ella en esos tiempos. Trataban de no dejarla sola y Lavender la veía con lástima... Cómo detestaba que le tuvieran lástima, se sentía tan miserablemente patética... 

El día de la graduación hizo gala de sus mejores habilidades histriónicas para parecer feliz junto a sus compañeros (N/A: mándenla pa' Protagonistas de Novela! =P), pero no lo estaba. Su corazón estaba dolido y no podía estar completamente feliz. Sonreía, pero era la sonrisa más falsa que había puesto en toda su vida. 

Luego de terminar el colegio, se fue a hacer un viaje, para tratar de olvidar, para tratar de OLVIDARLO... ¡Pero no pudo! No logró arrancarlo de sus pensamientos. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba su cabello rojo y sus ojos achocolatados (N/A: lindo!), y también el vacío, el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Si alguien que la hubiera conocido de antes la hubiera visto en ese momento la habrían desconocido. 

Entró a trabajar para El Profeta. Cronista deportiva para ser exactos. Era un buen trabajo, estar al pendiente del quidditch le ayudaba a distraer la cabeza y sosegar su corazón. Había decidido irse a vivir sola. Estaba en un departamento de tercera en los suburbios de Londres, era lo que podía pagar con su suelo, y todas las semanas les escribía a Lily y Remus. 

Volvió a verlo en la boda de Neville y Lavender. No hablaron mucho, ella no se encontraba de humor para que le dijera lo feliz que era en su vida y que no la extrañaba. 

_- Harriet, por favor, no me ignores._

_- Mira Ron, me duele la cabeza, déjame tranquila, ¿si? - _Ella había ido al jardín de la casa donde se celebraba la recepción y él la había seguido. 

-_ No._

_- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres de mí!? ¿No te basta con todo lo que me has hecho sufrir?_

_- ¿Tú has sufrido? Y yo, ¿qué? _

_- Tú estuviste muy feliz con Padma, mas bien me extraña que no haya venido contigo._

_- Harriet, tienes que escucharme._

_- ¿Escuchar qué? ¿Que tú y ella son muy felices? ¿Que van a seguir el ejemplo de Neville y Lavender?_

_- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Deja de ser tan obstinada y escúchame, ¡demonios!_

_- No quiero escucharte Ron, no quiero._

_- ¿Y yo si tuve que hacerlo aquella vez? ¿Yo sí tuve que tragarme todo lo que sentía porque la señorita fue una asquerosa cobarde?_

_- ¡No fui ninguna cobarde!_

_- Claro que sí lo fuiste. Con todo lo que te costó aceptar lo que sentías, renegaste. Te escudaste en tu maldito orgullo Harriet Lupin... ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil verte todos los días y contener las ganas de ir y besarte en ese momento?_

_- Pues sí, para eso tenías a Padma, ¿no?_

_- ¡Eso fue una farsa! Un acuerdo entre ella y yo. Quería darle celos a Ernie McMillan y me lo propuso..._

_- Y tú, de buen amigo, aceptaste. ¿Sabes cuándo me voy a creer esa patraña??? NUNCA._

_- Necia._

_- Ya déjame en paz. Te dije que me duele la cabeza._

_- Y yo te dije que no pienso hacerlo._

_- ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

_- Contéstame una cosa, una sola cosa, y juro por Merlín que te dejaré en paz, para siempre si así lo quieres. ¿Aceptas?_

_- Está bien, ¿qué vas a preguntarme?_

_- ¿Aún... Aún me amas? - _No le dio tiempo de responderle, porque se encontró con los labios de él fundiéndose con los suyos... ¡Cómo había extrañado esa sensación!... No se resistió al beso, lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón - _¿Y bien? Aunque creo que la pregunta está de más._

_- ... -_ ¿Qué debía decir? Su corazón la gritaba, mejor dicho, le ordenaba que le dijera que sí, pero su mente y su orgullo seguían reacios a dejarla decir lo que sentía por dentro - _Yo... Yo... ¡sabes que sí! Pero..._

_- ¿¡Pero qué!?_

_- Creo que hace mucho tiempo te expliqué cuál era el pero..._

_- Eso no es ni siquiera, una buena excusa. Deberás darme un pero mejor._

_- ¡No sé cuál es el pero! ¿Satisfecho?... Yo quisiera estar para siempre contigo..._

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_- Te repito que hace mucho tiempo te lo expliqué._

_- Pues eso no me sirve, no para mí - _la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -_. ¿Qué te cuesta olvidar tu maldito orgullo, sólo para ser feliz?_

_- ¿Y quién me garantiza que voy a ser feliz? Hasta ahora, el amor sólo me ha causado dolor y sufrimiento._

_- ¡Porque tú has querido! Fuiste tú la que no quizo que estuviéramos juntos Harriet Lupin, fuiste tú la que decidió condenarse, fuiste tú la que firmó tu sentencia_

_- ¿Para eso viniste Ron? ¿Para seguir confundiéndome, para abrir viejas heridas?_ - ¡Maldición! Ya estaba llorando, ¿no podía ser como antes, cuando nada la hacía llorar? ¿Por qué siempre él le hacía bajar la careta? 

- _No, vine para aclarar esto de una buena vez. Para que dejemos las cosas en claro. Para que no sigamos sufriendo._

_- Yo no tengo nada que aclarar. Permiso._

_- No te irás._

_- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes Weasley!? - _Dejó escapar una risa fría -_ Irónico. Te estás comportando como la persona que más decías odiar. Me pregunto qué pensaría Draco si se enterara de esto._

_- ¿Me estás comparando con Malfoy?_

_- Sólo digo lo que es evidente._

_- ¿Ahh sí? Entonces déjame decirte que tú también te convertiste en las dos cosas que más odiabas. Una estúpida enamorada y una cobarde. La verdad duele, ¿no es así?_

_- Imbécil -_ Estaba por propinarle una cachetada cuando él detuvo su brazo y de nuevo la besó (N/A: al más puro estilo de telenovela mexicana =P). 

_- No me importa lo que digas, sé que esta será nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos y no voy a dejarla pasar._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, si se puede saber?_

_- Esto -_ Tal como aquél día lluvioso de principios de Noviembre que estaba en la memoria de ambos, él la cargó en sus brazos. 

- _Bájame Weasley._

_- No._

_- Bájame te digo, pueden vernos._

_- ¿Y? Lavender iba a encargarse de que nadie se asomara ni saliera al jardín._

_- ¡Qué lindo! Un complot._

_- Te dije que no iba a dejar pasar nuestra última oportunidad, por nada de este mundo. ¿Ahora sí vas a escucharme?_

_- ¿No es eso lo que he estado haciendo todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí?_

_- Muy graciosa... Mira Harriet, llevo cuatro años buscando el momento para decirte esto: te necesito, te extraño y te amo. Ya no puedo tolerar un sólo día más sin tenerte a mi lado. He tratado de olvidarte, pero nada, es imposible. _

_- Ron, yo..._

_- Como tú dijiste, o quisiste decir, no recuerdo, preferí olvidar ese momento, nos hacemos daño estando juntos pero más daño y más sufrimiento recibimos si estamos separados, ¿que no lo entiendes? _(N/A: increíble! Me he kedado sin nada ke decir... Ke fastidio! Así no se vale =P) 

La joven estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no sintió la figura de un hombre que se acercaba a ella por detrás. El hombre la abrazó y ella no pudo más que sobresaltarse. 

- ¡Ron! No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste. 

- ¿En quién estarías pensando que te sorprendiste así? 

- Pues, en cierto pelirrojo medio idiota que acaba de asustarme. 

- Muy graciosa... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres nada? 

- Muy bien, pero ahora que lo dices... se me acaba de antojar un trozo de pastel de chocolate con cobertura de crema y fresas. (N/A: a mí también se me antojó *_* =P) 

- ¿Tan específico? 

- Sí. 

- ¿Y qué se te va a antojar cuando traiga el pastel? Digo, para evitarme los dos viajes. 

- Un gran vaso de granizado de fresa. (N/A: rico!) 

- Está bien, iré a buscarlos... ¿Segura que te sientes bien? 

- Te dije que sí. Si me sintiera mal, serías el primero en saberlo. 

- ¿Y el bebé? 

- Reclamando por ese pastel de chocolate que su papá ya debería haber ido a buscar. 

- Ya vuelvo. No hagas tonterías mientras no estoy, ¿entendido señorita Lupin? 

- Señor, sí señor - el hombre le dio un ligero beso en la frente antes de irse de la habitación. 

El tiempo había pasado, y él y ella estaban juntos. JUNTOS y dentro de poco, serían tres. Era extraño, pero después de todo, ella pensaba que perder su "libertad" no había resultado tan malo. 

************************************************************************ 

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío (quizás Harriet lo sea, pero no estoy segura). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y no sé a quién más. 

N/A: Dejen reviews please!!!! Aunque esta historia ya halla muerto definitivamente, los reviews son necesarios. Repito: dejen reviews! acepto desde tomatazos hasta alabanzas. 

Ralkm Diggory 


End file.
